rosas de fuego, claveles de luz
by takuyaleon
Summary: Después de su aventura en el digital world, los elegidos viven una vida normal, pero poco a poco, Izumi comienza a sentir algo especial por dos de sus amigos. Basado en la eterna discucion entre Takumi y Kozumi
1. Chapter 1

Rosas de fuego, claveles de luz

Takuya Onizuka: Después de mucho indagar en el foro Dz, me di cuenta que muchos de los fics y discusiones están relacionados con las parejas, por lo que decidí hacer un fic de parejas, en este caso, tome la eterna discusión ¿Takumi o Kozumi?. Para ello quise indagar más y encontré algunos fundamentos sobre eso, cada miembro defendía su preferencia, así que tome las mejores según mi criterio y las utilicé en este fic. El fic se compone de tres partes: Takumi, Kozumi y Soledad. Nótese que el Narrador es Izumi. Además este fic es la precuela de "Digimon Resurrection" otro fic mío. Espero que les guste.

1ª Parte – Takumi

Lección 1.1

Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que terminamos nuestra aventura. Nos hemos juntado muy seguido planeando en crear una revista escolar, con todas las novedades de la escuela.

He estado saliendo con Takuya a muchos lugares. Una vez fuimos a comer a un patio de comidas y él me invitó. No pudimos platicar casi nada, el lugar estaba lleno y habían muchos niños pequeños gritando por todas partes. Uno de ellos le arrojó comida a Takuya, pero el se aguantó la rabia. Se veía muy divertido, los restos de comida en la cara le colgaban como bigotes. De todos modos se limpió y seguimos comiendo, pero no pasó mucho para que una tienda de electrodomésticos se incendiara y tuviésemos que huir todos. Takuya seguía comiendo y se le atragantó un pan en la garganta. En definitiva la salida fue un asco.

Pero hubo otra ocasión en que él me invitó a un mirador. El estaba muy feliz y me traspasó su felicidad. De pronto me dijo –A veces me pongo rojo cuando la gente me mira mucho. En los partidos de futbol siempre pateo el suelo para eliminar la tensión-. Fue raro, él nunca comenta ese tipo de anécdotas, por lo general sólo habla de que tan bien le fue en alguna situación, él dice cosas como: "ayer metí cinco goles" o "esa prueba estaba fácil". Él siempre muestra su lado fuerte, no solo con sus amigos, sino con todos. Nunca lo he visto llorar ni derrotarse. Creo que lo hace para que todos confíen en él.

De pronto, me resbalé y me torcí un tobillo. Estaba preocupada porque estábamos a la mitad del cerro y no había nadie para que nos ayudara. No he había dado cuenta cuando él me vendó el tobillo, me cargó en su espalda y siguió subiendo el cerro hasta que llegamos al mirador. La comida me daba lo mismo, lo único en que pensaba era en él. ¿Qué lo hace tan especial? ¿Será su energía? ¿O su valor? ¿O que siempre enfrenta un problema con una sonrisa diciendo: "Vamos, no hay que perder"? Siempre que miro sus ojos veo dos cosas, la primera es una energía inagotable, que debe ser la que usa siempre, y la segunda es preocupación, la que muestra cuando hay problemas.

La primera vez que miré detenidamente sus ojos fue cuando nos caímos por un hoyo antes de conocer a Kouji. Cuando nos levantamos tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, por un instante miré sus ojos y veía fuego, pero de pronto me di cuenta que él también estaba mirando los míos, me puse tan nerviosa que no se me ocurrió nada más que darle cachetadas para distraerlo. Pero se que en el fondo él logro ver algo dentro de mi. ¿Qué habrá visto?

Lección 1.2

Hemos publicado el primer tomo de nuestra revista, se nos ocurrió ponerle Denzetsu (leyenda). Estábamos muy felices porque se vendieron todos los números. Me puse a descansar un momento y se sentó al lado mío Tomoki. Él es el mejor amigo de Takuya, además se que Tomoki siempre ha admirado la valentía de Takuya y por eso se dedico a jugar fútbol como él. Así que empecé a preguntarle cosas. Le pregunté que veía él en Takuya y me respondió –Él tiene una mente rápida y siempre tiene una solución a algún problema, aunque a veces las soluciones nos lleven a problemas peores-. Eso es cierto, Takuya nos ha metido más de una vez en problemas. De pronto agregó –Pero también nos da animo y confianza en nosotros mismos. Una de las cosas que no soporta Takuya es que los que lo acompañan se acobarden-.

Cuando hicimos ese viaje, todos maduramos, pero fue Takuya quien nos ayudó en eso. Lo único que no pudimos lograr fue que Kouji abriera más su corazón, porque lo volvió a cerrar. Hay cosas en las que Kouji y Takuya se parecen, pero una de las cosas en las que difieren es en que Kouji dice todo lo que piensa pero no lo que siente y Takuya dice todo lo que siente y no todo lo que piensa. A Kouji si hay algo que encuentre malo, no vacila en decir que está mal, pero nunca habla sobre sus sentimientos, o deseos, o miedos. Takuya en cambio no siempre dice todo lo que piensa, si piensa que algo es peligroso, se lo calla y se auto-convence de que no es así, pero si habla de sus sentimientos, mucho de sus deseos, aunque de sus miedos no sabemos mucho, al parecer su miedo es el fracaso.

Por otra parte, ambos son enérgicos y no se asustan fácilmente, salvo que Kouji sabe cuando parar y Takuya es terco como una mula. Además hay que sacarles la ropa y cortarles la cabeza para ver que tienen el mismo cuerpo, salvo que Takuya está más dorado. Además los dos son muy lindos, Kouji tiene facciones más bonitas incluso que muchas niñas, Takuya tiene la cara más tosca, más varonil.

Son como flores muy bonitas, pero de distinto tipo y cada una con distintas cosas.

Lección 1.3

Un día no había comido nada, me agoté y me desmayé en medio de la calle. Cuando desperté estaban todos alrededor mío muy preocupados. Es difícil contar con amigos tan buenos. Dicen que cuando se es niño, las amistades son más puras, pero cuando se crece, nos volvemos desconfiados y rompemos relaciones rápidamente.

Después de estar unas horas en camilla, fui a ver un partido de futbol, y vi como Takuya pateaba el suelo, creo que estaba muy nervioso porque era el último partido que tenía como estudiante de primaria, el próximo año pasamos a primero de secundaria. El partido estaba muy reñido, pero de pronto, un jugador del equipo rival lesionó a Takuya, lo expulsaron, pero Takuya tuvo que retirarse del partido. Al final ganó el otro equipo.

Cuando lo fui a ver a enfermería, lo veía detrás de la puerta como pateaba todo con la otra pierna. Veía en sus ojos tanta frustración que me llegó a dar pena a mi. Nunca lo había visto así.

Entré al cuarto y Takuya dejó de golpear las cosas, pero seguía enojado. Hice que se recostara en la camilla y se relajara. Él me decía –No puede ser, era la final y mi último partido en la primaria-. Yo le dije –Salvaste dos mundos y te quejas por un tonto partido de futbol-. El comentario no pareció calmarlo, así que le dije –Ese no es el Takuya que conozco, porque el que conozco se tropieza y se vuelve a levantar las veces que sea necesario-. Él hizo una sonrisa fingida y dijo –Creo que tienes razón-, pareciera que no había forma de levantarle el ánimo, pero de pronto me senté en la camilla y le dije –Sabes como se dice Hikari en español- él respondió luz y aproveché para darle un beso. Se puso rojo como un tomate, pero reaccionó y dijo –Siempre tengo sueños con los del grupo, pero contigo nunca pensé que esto no iba a pasar más allá de un sueño- Ahora yo me puse roja…casi morada cuando me dijo eso, y más encima remató diciendo –Te quiero mucho-. Nos dimos un abrazo fuerte y cuando nos íbamos a besar llegó de golpe Tomoki gritando -¡No te preocupes, Takuya, haremos pedazos con críticas al otro equipo. Ya hay muchos niños de otros colegios que nos apoyan-. Nos asustó y nos caímos de la camilla, y para remate me caí en la pierna mala de Takuya y este gritó tan fuerte que lo escucharon hasta fuera de la calle.

Lección 1.4

Takuya y yo hemos estado saliendo mucho, pero ahora somos más que amigos. Ya nos tenemos mucha confianza, nos tomamos de la mano y hablamos cosas que no nos hablábamos antes. Ahora él es mi confidente y yo la de él. Pero casi nadie conoce nuestra relación, y con casi me refiero a SÓLO TOMOKI. Él es alguien de confianza, guarda muchos secretos incluso nunca nos contó un secreto de Junpei hasta que este se hizo público…Junpei fabricaba él sus chocolates, porque le salía más barato que comprarlos, por eso estuvo como 6 meses con chocolates en nuestra aventura y no se les acababan, incluso les hacía las envolturas.

En una de nuestras salidas, Takuya me llevó a una plaza para que hablásemos tranquilamente. Él es muy gracioso y me hace reír, se puso a hacer imitaciones. Partió con Bokomon –Déjenme buscar en el cuaderno…no lo mires…soy un sabelotodo-. Después se fue con Kouji –Takuya es un idiota…Soy muy maduro para mi edad…soy frío y solitario y las chicas se vuelven locas por mi, pero a mi me gusta más Kouichi- Eso fue muy fuerte, y si hubiese estado Kouji allí le hubiese dado un puño en el mentón. Después imitó a Junpei y me regaló un chocolate (de marca) e intentó hacer un truco de magia, pero no le resultó. Y terminó imitando a Naruto con todos sus modismos e hizo los pasos de Sexy no Jutsu, y terminó preparándose dos porciones JUMBO de ramen, pero se las comió él solo y no me dejó nada (que tacaño, pero el chocolate estaba rico).

[Takuya Onizuka: Nótese que Junko Takeuchi le hace la voz a Takuya y a Naruto]

¿Qué hay en ti que te hace especial?  
¿Es tu fuego en los ojos?  
¿Es tu fuerza incansable?  
¿Es tu alegria y entuciasmo?

¿Qué es lo que te hace único?  
¿Que haces para que yo te ame?  
¿Qué hacer para no perderte?  
¿Qué hacer para que esto no se acabe?

Somos tan felices cuando nos miramos  
Somos tan felices cuando nos hablamos  
Somos tan felices cuando nos reimos  
¿Seremos alguna vez infelices?

.....espero que nunca....

Lección 1.5

Unas amigas nos descubrieron y les dijimos que estábamos saliendo juntos. Una de ellas le preguntó la edad a Takuya y este respondió 12, mis amigas se burlaban de él, porque yo ya cumplí los 13, y después me molestaban a mi, me decían pedófila y cosas así. Tuvimos que irnos porque Takuya ya estaba mostrando los dientes.

Pero el rumor llegó a toda la secundaria, ya todos lo sabían, Junpei y Kouichi nos felicitaban, Kouji no dijo nada, no se porqué no me extraña. Tomoki por otra parte estaba compitiendo en un campeonato de futbol. –Debe estar siguiendo los pasos de Takuya- dijo Kouichi. –Esperemos que no fracase como su antecesor- dijo Kouji. Takuya sólo se sonrió, pero yo sabía que tenía doble intención lo que dijo Kouji, no pensaba que era de esa clase de personas…como dicen: los callados son los peores. También debo pensar desde el punto de vista en que las chicas que se le acercan a Kouji sólo lo hacen por interés, y yo he sido su única amiga MUJER que le da lo mismo si es popular o no.

Ahora se acerca el campeonato de futbol de secundaria, Takuya se ha preparado mucho para ello y está muy emocionado. El problema es que han empezado a rondarle chicas como moscas desde que su equipo de novatos les ganó a los de tercer grado. Y al parecer a ellas yo no les agrado…¿es que no es obvio? Ellas quieren eliminar a cualquier competencia. Sabía que eso ocurriría, pero nunca pensé vivirlo.

Por otra parte Junpei es ahora un genio de la química y física, y ha ido a concursar en debates y foros. Ayuda a Takuya que es nulo para la física. Además Kouji y Kouichi formaron una banda llamada Twin Angels, y en poco tiempo ya se consiguieron batero y sintetizador, Kouji canta y toca la guitarra y Kouichi toca el bajo, en ocasiones también toca guitarra.

Yo por mi parte me he puesto a estudiar mucho sobre el área biológica, en especial la biotecnología, una empresa de medicina y biotecnología llamada Evanostra está ofreciendo becas y estoy tratando de postular a ellas.

Lección 1.6

Ya se acabó el año escolar, y Takuya se llevó el primer lugar en el campeonato de futbol, le volvió la felicidad a su corazón. Tomoki nos iba a tomar una fotografía, y de pronto Takuya me puso su gorra –Para que tengas algo mío- me dijo. Yo no sabía que decir, desde que lo conozco, siempre anda trayendo su gorra, era algo muy personal de él y ahora era mío. Ahora la conservo como un tesoro.

Fuimos a celebrar la victoria del equipo a un parque de diversiones. Le perdí el miedo a los juegos gracias a que todos mis amigos me animaban. Pero al que no me subí fue a una montaña rusa en caída vertical. Kouichi se subió para probar y terminó con los ojos fuera de lugar, con toda la cabeza roja y sangrando por la nariz y por los oídos. Nadie se quiso subir después de eso.

En las vacaciones, una vez salí con Takuya a tomar una taza de café, pero en el camino aparecieron unas chicas que le pedían autógrafos, debió ser por su victoria en el campeonato de fútbol, ellas me miraban con odio y me molesté mucho, así que tome a Takuya por un brazo y nos retiramos. Él me replicó que era muy celosa…es que a mi realmente me molesta que no me dejen estar al lado de los que quiero, y esas chicas me iban a fusilar. Takuya me dijo que era muy mandona, y que él siempre termina por hacer lo que le digo para que no peleemos. Pero después de haber ganado el campeonato cada vez me pone menos atención, y ha habido ocasiones en que me deja sola por atender a sus fans. Al final se nos pasó el mal humor y fuimos al café, pero estaba cerrado, nos demoramos mucho.

Lección 1..Track

Para Izumi, de Takuya....

"...Cada vez que decaigo y me deprimo,

cada vez que lloro y grito,

cada vez que me siento solo y olvidado...

tu estas para apoyarme

Dame de tu cariño, porque lo necesito.

No soy tan fuerte como parezco, porque

a veces lloro en los rincones y siento

que todo se me viene encima.

Por favor, no me olvides, porque si lo haces

sentiré que he perdido a lo único que

me quiere por lo que soy realmente.

Gracias por estar conmigo y no olvidarme.

Gracias por ser tan alegre y cariñosa

gracias por ser tan sincera y única

gracias por ser lo único que me detiene

cuando voy a hacer una locura....

...Gracias, Izumi."

Lección 1.7

Hay ocasiones en que peleamos mucho, una vez fue cuando íbamos en primaria y teníamos que buscar un libro, y mientras yo había dado vuelta la mitad de la biblioteca, él estaba tomando una siesta. O una vez en que fuimos a su casa y se le perdieron las llaves, ya había anochecido cuando las encontramos, y las tenía yo en mi bolso. Esa vez peleamos muy fuerte y me largué sin despedirme. Al día siguiente nos encontramos en el colegio y nos perdonamos, ambos estábamos muy arrepentidos.

Son algunas de las muchas peleas que hemos tenido, pero siempre terminamos por disculparnos ambos. Pareciera que mientras más peleas tenemos, la relación se hace más fuerte. Pero no podemos abusar de esa cualidad, porque llegará un punto en que nos separemos definitivamente.

Cada vez lo llamo más seguido a su teléfono, me he gastado una cantidad exorbitante de tarjetas telefónicas, y cuando se acaban, llamo por el teléfono de mi casa. Ya me castigaron por ello. Pero ahora él me llama, nunca lo hacía. En realidad ambos hemos cedido terreno, se ha puesto más atento. A pesar de que es cariñoso, es muy despreocupado, y siempre tiene una excusa tonta para decir que se le olvidan las cosas, al final parece que sigue siendo el niño que conocí por primera vez, ¿él madura lento o soy yo la que ha crecido muy rápido? De todos modos yo también he cambiado, ya no soy tan enojona con él, dejé de ser la clase de niña caprichosa que quiere que todos hagan lo que ella quiere…bueno, tal vez no he cambiado mucho eso, soy muy manipuladora aún.

Una vez me retó, me estaba quejando mucho porque él no me llamaba nunca. Me dijo que era una niña mimada y que a él no le gustaba la gente así. –Poco menos quieres que esté atento de ti 25 horas al día y 8 días a la semana- me dijo molesto. Tuve que responderle –Ustedes los hombres no nos entienden. ¿Acaso piensan que nosotras los vamos a esperar siempre?-. Él continuó diciendo -¡Que! ¿Acaso te vas a ir con Kouji?-. Eso me dejó pensando, pero al final preferí olvidarlo.

Lección 1.8

Un día, él fue a mi casa, me regaló unas rosas color rojo sangre y además trajo cosas para comer y una película. Cocinó para mi y me preparó una cena, no sabía que él cocinara tan bien. Después vimos la película, no recuerdo el nombre, pero trataba de un joven sin defensas en el cuerpo que vivía aislado del mundo y se enamoró de una chica, pero ella se iba a casar con un patán y este joven decide hacerse un traje e ir a impedir la boda. Era muy divertida y me hizo acordar un poco de Tomoki, que de un momento a otro se arma de valor y decide enfrentarse a los problemas y no a huir en las faldas de su madre como lo hacía antes.

Después Takuya quería bailar un poco, pero a mi me dolía la cabeza, así que le dije algo triste –Mmm, no, no quiero…ahora no…sólo quiero que me abraces-. Él se puso molesto y me preguntó por qué muy insistente, tuve que decirle –Es que tú no te conectas con mi sensibilidad femenina-. Así que hasta allí terminó la velada y me dijo que nos juntáramos mañana en el centro comercial.

Al día siguiente nos juntamos en el centro comercial en Shibuya. Fuimos a las tiendas de ropa y me dirigí hacia unas chaquetas muy lindas. Me las probé todas y todas me gustaban. Le pregunté a Takuya si me compraba una y él respondió –Mmm, no, no quiero…sólo quiero que me abraces- después dijo –El problema es que tú no te conectas con mi sensibilidad financiera…porque por Dios que me ha salido caro todo esto-. Estaba molesta, pero en el fondo sé que él trató de darme una lección.

[Takuya Onizuka: Está algo cambiado, pero la anécdota es un vil plagio de Coco LeGrand]

Por otra parte, Nos hemos vuelto a juntar con Tomoki y Jumpei. Salimos a muchos lados y siempre la pasamos bien. En una ocasión, el padre de Tomoki se compró una camioneta y nos llevó a todos a la playa, era invierno, así que no había nadie, Kouji y Kouichi no pudieron venir con nosotros, estaban de viaje visitando a una abuela de Osaka. Nos pusimos a jugar Volleiball y Fútbol. Al final hicimos una fogata y nos pusimos a cantar toda la noche canciones de nuestra niñez. Nos quedamos a dormir en la misma playa, y si que hace frío por las noches, pero me acosté al lado de Takuya que traía una chaqueta muy abrigadora. Nos pusimos a hablar despacio para no despertar a los demás, y mientras mirábamos las estrellas me preguntó:

-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

+¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque a mi me gustan…¿y a ti?

+También…pero no las miro tan seguidas, al menos no en la ciudad, allá casi no se ven.

-Yo las miro siempre, creo que es lo único bonito que va quedando en este mundo…todo se está pudriendo…todo está degenerando y desapareciendo… todo está dando paso a algo oscuro.

+¿Tienes miedo de algo?

-…Sí.

+¿Y a qué?

-A que todo lo bueno termine…que lo nuestro termine.

+Me lo dices a mi, a mi me da más miedo que a ti el hecho en que algún día todo esto se acabe.

-Quiero pedirte perdón.

+¿Por qué?

-Te he estado ignorando mucho…te he dejado a un lado para atender a otras personas.

+…Eso es algo que me afecta…pero está bien que me lo hayas dicho. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias a ti he podido entender quien soy. Antes era un ser despreciable, pero tu me has hecho ver las cosas como son.

-Tu también me has ayudado. Eres lo único que me detiene de hacer locuras.

+¿Crees que seguiremos siendo felices?

-…No lo se…pero pase lo que pase no te olvidaré.

+…Yo tampoco.

Lección 1.9

Hace unas semanas fuimos a un concierto de KuRt, estaba muy bueno (tan bueno como el "Neo Tokyo rinkai chokutsu ressha eizo hen LIVE 2005") y la pasamos bien. Terminamos con las gargantas rotas y fuimos a una máquina para comprar bebidas, pero teníamos tanta energía que seguimos nuestro paseo. Nos topamos con Tomoki, Junpei y otros compañeros de clases y nos invitaron a un Karaoke y fuimos con ellos. Cantaron hasta muy tarde, Takuya y yo sólo los escuchamos, no se nos pasaba el dolor de garganta. Cuando salimos unos tipos intentaron asaltarnos, pero los chicos se pusieron a pelear y ganaron más que nada porque eran más. Después fuimos en grupo a la casa de Takuya y seguimos la fiesta adentro. Disimulamos el susto del asalto con música, después todos dormimos muy apretados en el dormitorio de Takuya, pero la pasamos bien…Bueno, ellos durmieron apretados, yo dormí en la cama…SOLA (JEJEJE).

Por desgracia esa fue nuestra última salida, hace poco terminamos. Ya no podía aguantar más que me dejara a un lado por sus fans. Fue un día después de volver a clases, estábamos toda la clase almorzando, quería hablar con Takuya a solas, pero este me dijo que esperara porque atendiendo a una chica que pertenece a otro diario escolar. Se pasó todo el tiempo libre hablando con la tipa y me molesté. Trataba de que dejara de hablar con ella y se saliésemos, pero no me hacía caso. Así que cuando terminaron las clases le grité afuera del establecimiento –No puede ser que cuando quiero hablar un poco contigo, a ti sólo te importa tu persona-. Me dijo –No seas egoísta-. Pero era él el egoísta. La discusión subió de todo hasta que finalmente le dije –Ya me tienen arto tú y tus fans, será mejor que los deje a ustedes solos, yo simplemente estorbo entre ustedes-.

Así fue como todo terminó. No nos hemos vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera cuando nos cruzamos en la escuela. Nos cambiamos de puesto y estamos en esquinas separadas. Todos me preguntan por qué, pero no les respondo. Al parecer fue más un beneficio para la escuela, ahora sus fans están contentos al no tener que toparse conmigo y hablar directamente con Takuya.

2ª Parte – Kozumi

Lección 2.1

Ha pasado más de un mes de que Takuya y yo rompimos…y no he parado de llorar por los rincones, no pensé que la separación me afectara tanto, y a pesar de que tengo muchas amigas y amigos, nunca me había sentido tan sola, hay algo que me falta y es la compañía de alguien especial. Por más que trato de olvidarlo pensando en todo lo malo de él, no puedo y todo me recuerda a él hasta cuando veo la televisión y aparece Naruto, o cuando mi padre ve un partido de fútbol, o cuando veo una fogata o incendio, o simplemente cuando veo a una pareja. A veces siento que yo tuve la culpa, pero nunca estaré segura, no puedo ordenar bien mis ideas como para hacer un análisis.

Kouichi me vio muy triste y me preguntó por qué estaba así…pero no me salían las palabras de la boca, toda mi lengua se enredaba y ni siquiera podía emitir sonido alguno. Él me regaló un ticket y me dijo que fuera, tal vez cantar y gritar me ayudarían a expulsar todo el dolor que me agobiaba. Miré el ticket y era una entrada al "Shibuya Indis Strike 4", un concierto con bandas independientes. Me puse a investigar en Internet y encontré que dentro de las bandas estaba Twin Angels, la banda de Kouji y Kouichi.

Fui al concierto y veía a muchas chicas hablar de Kouji y Kouichi, de lo guapos que eran y de lo bien que cantaban y tocaban la guitarra y bajo. Yo me sentía rara, ellas sabían más que yo sobre su música, pero yo sabía como son, más que todas ellas juntas. Tocaron varias bandas, incluso vino una banda coreana y se presentó como invitados Vidoll, ¿cómo podía estar una banda de Mayors entre medio de tantas bandas Indis? En fin, a la mitad del evento llegaron Twin Angels. Realmente eran muy buenos, y las chicas coreaban todas sus canciones, de pronto dijo Kouji –Este tema es nuevo y lo estrenamos hoy, se lo dedico a una persona muy especial que conocí hace mucho tiempo…la canción se llama "Beauty of the Wind" (Belleza del viento). Ese tema me toco profundo, no sólo la melodía, sino por la letra:

"…En toda mi oscuridad

y en toda mi tristeza,

un día, el viento me levantó

y vi su belleza total.

El viento rompió la roca de mi corazón

y mis ojos vieron toda la luz

que el viento me daba

y mi piel se estremeció

Rompí la oscuridad en mi ser

y me volví un rayo de luz

que ahora persigue al viento

hasta volverlo suyo.

La belleza del viento fue engañada

por el calor del fuego

y ahora que ya no están juntos

podré iluminar el viento ahora yo…"

Las chicas gritaban por la canción, a todas nos gustó…Después que terminó el evento salí para volver a mi casa y de pronto me topé con Kouji y Kouichi, ellos me acompañaron a mi casa. Pensaba en Takuya y en lo desafinado que es, y la comparación me da risa. Kouji me sacó de mi pensamiento y cuando ya estábamos en mi casa, él me regaló una boleta para él nuevo single que van a sacar para la próxima semana.

Ha pasado unos días y me compré los dos álbumes y los ocho singles de Twin Angels, las letras de las canciones las compone casi todas Kouji, y me sorprenden, pareciera que la música es el medio de escape para sus emociones. Me aprendí casi todas las canciones y todas me gustan mucho, tal vez sean las letras las que atraen a todas las chicas.

Lección 2.2

Kouji me invitó a un ensayo de banda. Kouji me presentó a los otros integrantes de la banda, a Hiroshi, el baterista y a Takashi, el sintetizador. Son todos muy profesionales para tocar, en una hora practicaron sin equivocarse. Me contaron algunas de sus anécdotas de la banda, como que en un concierto Kouichi iba girando con el bajo y se enredó con unos cables y se golpeó la cabeza con un amplificador, o que en sus principios practicaban en una sala de ensayo llamada Full Rock que era muy cara, oscura, los amplificadores se acoplaban a cada rato y el micrófono no funcionaba. Nos pasamos la tarde hablando de muchas anécdotas.

Voy a todos los conciertos de Twin Angels, pero ahora los veo desde el escenario, detrás de los telones, me encargo de grabarlos con una filmadora.

Por otra parte, Tomoki y Junpei me invitaron a un lago para platicar. Nos pasamos el día pescando. Les pregunté por Takuya, me dijeron que en los últimos días ha andado muy decaído, y casi no va a la secundaria. Pero cuando juega futbol vuelve a animarse, y cuando termina el partido se decae de nuevo. También habla poco, le regala el almuerzo a cualquiera, se duerme en las clases. Dicen que hasta su mirada cambió, totalmente sombría, sin brillo y llena de odio.

En una ocasión me crucé con él, pero estaba tan serio que me dio miedo decirle algo, y este pasó sin mirarme ni decirme nada. No fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Corre el rumor que se está drogando y empezó al beber, porque siempre anda con dolor de cabeza. Pero al verlo puedo decir que no es nada de eso…simplemente está solo, y como está será difícil que encuentre a alguien.

Lección 2.3

Twin Angels suspendió un par de concierto, a Kouji le dio gripe. Hace unos días intenté ir a su casa, pero habían unos tipos que en el camino me iban siguiendo. Me puse muy nerviosa y tuve que caminar más rápido, por suerte me encontré con Kouichi que me acompañó a su casa. En estos día es complicado salir a la calle, hay muchos asaltos y se está vendiendo muchas drogas. Una vez iba caminando por los pasillos de la secundaria y un tipo estaba en el suelo, se lo llevaron a enfermería y le encontraron dos bolsitas de Crack.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Kouji, este estaba durmiendo y tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Kouichi me dijo que ha estado durmiendo por dos días seguidos, la gripe no le ha bajado en lo absoluto y es más, ha veces empieza a delirar. Kouichi me dejó sola con Kouji, así que me senté al lado de su futón y le tomé la mano, la tenía muy fría, así que la tomé con las dos manos. De pronto despertó y me sonrió, me dijo gracias y se levantó. Traté de que no lo hiciera, pero él ya estaba frente a mis ojos. Su mirada cambió totalmente, ahora ya no veía la frialdad de antes, sino un poco de ternura, pero le cuesta sonreír, no es algo natural en él. Después me abrazó y yo me paralicé completamente. No es como Takuya, porque antes yo podía saber antes que haría Takuya con sólo mirarlo, pero Kouji es totalmente impredecible, no puedo saber que es lo que piensa o lo que siente más que cuando escucho sus canciones. Nunca me hubiera esperado esa reacción de él, y para más remate me dio un beso muy largo.

Desde ese día somos novios, y por fin pude eliminar los sentimientos de soledad que me perseguían. Kouji es muy atento y siempre se preocupa de todos los detalles. Tal vez no sea tan cariñoso ni expresivo como Takuya, pero Kouji es muy serio y responsable. Tiene la madurez que a Takuya le faltaba. –Piensas en Takuya aún, ¿no es así?- Me dijo una vez que estábamos tomando el almuerzo. Le dije que él era más atento que Takuya, me dijo que no pensara tanto en él, que en este momento debe estar disfrutando con sus fans sin que yo lo molestara. Tal vez tenga razón, pero recordar lo que me dijo Tomoki y Junpei no afirma la tesis de Kouji.

Lección 2.4

Junpei organizó una fiesta en su casa, todos fuimos, incluso a Takuya. La fiesta transcurría normal, Junpei caminaba por la casa preguntándole a los invitados si les faltaba algo. Kouichi estaba en una silla con muchas chicas conversando sobre los proyectos en futuro de la banda. Yo estaba siempre con Kouji bailando hasta que nos sentamos y Kouji empezó a servirse de la bebida cola que había, de pronto empezó a reírse sin motivos, y al parecer alguien le echo alcohol a la bebida.

Mire para el lado y a Takuya que estaba en un rincón con Tomoki y otras chicas, Tomoki estaba tratando de levantarle el ánimo, pero parecía imposible, de pronto Takuya se levantó y dijo que se iba. Kouji se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a Takuya y me dijo –¿Y por qué aún miras a ese idiota?- y se levantó de la silla y fue donde Takuya y le gritó –Por tu culpa Izumi estuvo triste mucho tiempo- Takuya no dijo palabra alguna y eso molestó a Kouji que le sujetó el hombro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y le volvió a gritar –Deja de aparecerte frente a Izumi-. Takuya le tomó la mano con la que le estaban sujetando el hombro, se la retorció y con su derecha le devolvió el puñetazo y lo derribó de una. –De todos modos mañana me cambio de escuela. No creo que me vuelvan a ver- y se fue. La fiesta continuó, pero no para mi ni para Kouji que estuvo inconciente hasta que amaneció.

Pasaron los día y no he vuelto a ver a Takuya, parece que cumplió con su palabra. Un día fui a hablar con Tomoki para ver si sabía algo. Me dijo que Takuya se cambió a una escuela del otro extremo de Tokio. Me extraña que haya dejado al equipo de fútbol como si nada, pero Tomoki me dijo que unas semanas antes que yo saliera con Kouji, Takuya había dejado el futbol y estaba asistiendo a un club de boxeo…eso explica el golpe tan efectivo que le dio a Kouji. Takuya debió haber hecho todo esto para tratar de olvidarse de todo su pasado, pero si creo conocerlo, pienso que le va a ser imposible, porque yo tampoco puedo hacerlo, y por más que Kouji me ha ayudado a olvidarlo, pareciera que por el contrario lo recuerdo más, aunque ya no sienta lo mismo que antes por él, pero están los bellos recuerdos de amistad, cuando todos éramos buenos compañeros.

He tenido que guardar todas las cosas que tenía antes, fotos, regalos, cartas, incluso la gorra que me dio hace tiempo y hasta otras cosas como las de Junpei y los demás, todo ahora está en una caja en el fondo de mi armario, el problema es que si recuerdo el pasado, es inevitable que lo recuerde a él y tengo recuerdos que son muy dolorosos. Tomoki me dijo –Es imposible borrar o negar el pasado, porque la persona que no tiene pasado, no es humano. Los recuerdos son los que nos hacer madurar, y están para no cometer los mismos errores. No importa que duelan o no, si borro los recuerdos malos, también borraría todos los buenos, ¿Vale la pena sacrificar los buenos tiempos para borrar algunas penas tontas?- Tomoki me hizo pensar en eso, -pero ya es tarde- tuve que responderle. Me dijo después –Cometes el mismo error de los adultos que olvidan sus errores, sólo te hundes en oscuridad y en vacío-.

Lección 2.5

Una de las cosas que atrae a las chicas de Kouji es su frialdad. No puedo negar que fue una de las cosas que me atrae de él, todo su aire misterioso y su desplante desafiante, pero con el tiempo esa frialdad es molesta, se supone que en una pareja debe haber empatía, pero su frialdad no me deja saber que siente, nunca puedo saber que le agrada, que le gusta, que sueños tiene, que le teme, que NADA…Kouji es muy atento, pero su frialdad hace que todos sus regalos parezcan que me los envían desde un lugar muy lejano cualquier persona.

Un día lo tomé por sorpresa, estaba preparando un tema nuevo. Le pregunté que cómo era posible que pudiera escribir temas con tanta sensibilidad y que no fuera capaz de decirme directamente lo que siente. Me respondió que no era del tipo de personas que dice todo, que a veces debíamos guardarnos nuestros sentimientos. Le dije -¿Acaso tienes miedo?...¿Miedo a que yo te haga daño, a que la gente se burle de ti?...Nadie se burla por las letras que escribes, entonces cómo puede tener miedo-. Kouji tomo su guitarra y me dijo –La música es la forma más discreta que decir la verdad-. Se puso a tocar un poco y cantó:

"…los miedos existen,

pero no se dicen.

los dolores existen,

pero no se gritan.

La neblina te aleja de mi

y trato de perseguirte

pero tus recuerdos te alejan

de la felicidad que te puedo dar.

Miradas y mentiras me tapan

Las palabras que quiero decirte.

Palabras que romperán tu dolor,

palabras que romperán tu miedo.

Podría cruzar un río de muerte

o caminar por lava ardiente.

Pero si te alejas de mi,

mi corazón volverá a cerrarse…"

Pude entender que su miedo es perder su felicidad, porque si la pierde, volverá a la amargura con la que lo conocí. También entendí que se preocupa por mí, por mi dolor por los recuerdos. Veo que tiene la misma manía de Takuya de no mostrar sus miedos ni dolores, pero Kouji exagera en eso. Me siento feliz que me haya dicho lo que siente, y más encima con una canción, fue romántico. Así nos pasamos todo el día arreglando el tema.

Kouji ha abierto su corazón para mi y nos tenemos mucha confianza, pero a Kouji le ha costado ser más cariñoso, por no decir que sigue casi igual de frío. Siempre que estoy triste, él me canta una canción. Un día se puso a llover de la nada y me empapé entera, hacía mucho frío y estaba tan mal que me perdí y me asuste, pero Kouji llegó y me pasó su impermeable y su paraguas, me susurró una canción en el oído. Me siento muy segura con él a mi lado. Tal vez eso sea una muestra que está intentando cambiar para mi. Pero aún no puedo ver en sus ojos lo que piensa o siente, a veces temo que me está mintiendo, pero él me jura que no es así.

Lección 2.6

Estoy tomando clases extra-programáticas en la corporación Evanostra, todos son muy amables con las que somos estudiantes. Nos mostraron un poco sobre las investigaciones para crear medicamentos que combatan virus como el VIH o uno nuevo, el Luce-virus, es un virus muy extraño, y se descubrió hace unas cuantos días, están investigando lo más rápido posible para que este virus no se propague muy rápido.

Iba saliendo de un supermercado cuando me encontré con Takuya, este me miró y salió corriendo. No se por qué, pero lo perseguí, corre muy rápido, pero se metió a un callejón sin salida. Le pregunté que por qué huía, pero no me respondió. Lo miré a los ojos y vi un miedo inexplicable. De pronto me dijo –No pensaba volver a verte. Pero por qué me seguiste-. Le dije –Quería hablar contigo. Quiero saber como has estado-. Me respondió –Pero ya no somos pareja, no tiene sentido que hablemos, además a Kouji no le agrada que me veas-. Le dije –Ya no eres mi novio, pero sigues siendo mi amigo, y como tal me preocupa como estás. Tampoco Tomoki sabe de ti-. Él respondió –Si quieres saber que me ha pasado, te lo diré. Estoy en otra escuela, y es horrible, todos los estudiantes son pandilleros y no me quedó otra más que pertenecer a un grupo para que no se me fueran todos en contra mía. Todos se drogan y nadie toma en cuenta a los profesores. En mi casa han tratado de asaltarla varias veces. Y no tengo nada planeado para mi futuro, estoy totalmente amargado, dejé el futbol y estoy aprendiendo defensa personal. Ya no me importa nada, y estoy pensando en la oferta de mis compañeros que me tratan de vender drogas. Ahora déjame solo- Y se fue.

Takuya dijo esas cosas para que tratase de odiarlo u olvidarlo, pero por el contrario me hizo preocuparme más. Le pido a Tomoki que valla a hablar con él y que después me diga como se encuentra.

Por otra parte, Kouji me preparó una sorpresa para mi cumpleaños, me llevó a unas termas en Kyoto. Estuvimos cuatro días allí y la pasamos muy bien. En uno de esos días, yo fui en la noche a los baños termales, cuando terminé, me encontré con una nota que decía que fuera al jardín, y me encontré con un sendero de velas, caminé un rato hasta que me encontré con Kouji que me esperaba con unos dulces y me cantó unas cuantas canciones con guitarra acústica mientras comía. Me gustó mucho que se preocupara por mi, los días previos al viaje estaba muy estresada, me dolía la cabeza y me costaba concentrarme.

Lección 2.7

Con Kouji me siento muy segura, con él puedo olvidar mis problemas pensando en que él va a solucionar cualquier situación que se presente. Un día fuimos a comer a un restaurante y el camarero no nos trajo lo que le pedimos, yo estaba molesta y le iba a retar, pero Kouji se me adelantó y le dijo que si no le traía lo que le pedimos, iba a reclamar con el jefe.

No he visto a Junpei en semanas, Tomoki me dijo que se estaba consiguiendo trabajo de medio tiempo, y que quedaba tan cansado que faltaba a clases. Tomoki no sabe mucho al respecto, Junpei no le ha hablado del tema, pero sabe que este trabaja en una empresa farmacéutica llamada Quimeralab, y que el jefe andaba buscando a Junpei, decía que lo encontraba un joven prometedor.

Por otra parte, se acercan los exámenes para pasar a preparatoria y he estudiado mucho, parece que en este año van a poner materias nuevas. Estoy estudiando con Kouji y Kouichi, son muy buenos en los estudios y nos ayudamos cuando alguien tiene una duda. Una vez estuvimos todo un día tratando he hacer un ejercicio, estaba muy difícil, pero nos ayudó mucho para entender mejor la materia.

Hace unos días, después de clases, unos tipos intentaron asaltarme, pero llegó Kouji y Kouichi y me defendieron. Lo extraño es que yo me había imaginado la misma escena en un sueño, salvo que en el sueño después los dos desaparecen y me quedo sola. Los dos me acompañaron a mi casa, y de pronto miré hacia el cielo, hacia tiempo que no lo hacía y pude ver que estaba muy gris. Me dio pena verlo así y pensaba en todos los del grupo, que poco a poco se han ido distanciando. Me pregunto qué habrá causado el distanciamiento. Tomoki me comentó hace un tiempo en que cuando las personas crecen van cambiando, no sólo su cuerpo, sino también sus costumbres, su manera de vestir, sus amistades, sus sueños. Eso era normal en las personas, pero eso también los hace más infelices, porque sus cambios se deben a la ambición del dinero y del poder, todo eso los aleja de sus metas originales. Cuando uno es niño, se conforma con una caja de cartón y juega con ella como si fuese una nave, un automóvil o una base secreta, pero cuando crecemos nos importa el contenido de la caja, si es un juguete, ropa, dinero o droga, depende de la persona. Una de las cosas más maravillosas de las personas es la sencillez, como un pedazo de pan hace feliz a una familia, o como unos lápices de colores iluminan la cara de un niño y hacen que este vuele su imaginación, pero con el tiempo esa sencillez se va perdiendo, las familias quieren tener más cosas, una mansión, un automóvil de lujo, grandes televisores o amistades con influencias. Los niños prefieren una consola de videojuegos de última generación, juguetes costosos, o amigos con muchas posesiones. En la actualidad ya nadie es sencillo ni humilde, terminó diciendo Tomoki, y yo le doy la razón.

Lección 2.8

Las peleas son normales en las parejas, ahora bien son los motivos lo que pueden ser comunes o extraños. Con Kouji las peleas siempre son porque a veces pienso en Takuya, aunque últimamente no lo he hecho y eso ha sido muy bueno para nuestra relación. Kouji siempre es atento para que me olvide de Takuya, o lo descalificaba, me hacía recordar las cosas malas de él, pero eso hacía que lo recordara más. Ahora todo ha marchado bien, parece que pude borrar de mi mente todos los malos recuerdos, todo el dolor de mi alma se ha ido y no he vuelto a llorar. Y Kouji ahora ha abierto su corazón, puedo entenderlo mejor, veo sus sueños y sus miedos. Nos llevamos muy bien y salimos mucho.

Un día, Kouji me trajo un racimo de claveles azules, los dejé en un macetero y se veían muy bien con el color de mi pieza. Con el tiempo, los claveles empezaron a crecer y los planté en el jardín. Siempre que los veo plantados, me hacen recordar muy a Kouji cuando era niño. Había encontrado en un cuaderno una foto de él, y precisamente cuando tenía 10 años, paso de lindo a atractivo. Hay cosas que me parecen muy raras en él, como que siempre tiene la piel tan blanca, incluso cuando ha ido a la playa, o que tenga las pestañas tan largas, o que sus manos sean tan calidad y suaves, o su voz tan armoniosa.

Hace un tiempo le pregunté a Kouji cuales eran sus planes a futuro, él no estaba seguro, pensaba en la universidad, pero en la música le ha ido muy bien, aunque sigue siendo Indi y espera algún día que le llamen compañías disqueras para sea Mayor. Me dijo que el futuro es algo muy incierto, nada está escrito, somos dueños de nuestro destino, pero lo importante es hacer lo bueno para después no lamentarse.

Lección 2.9

"…Soy muy feliz con Kouji…

él me escucha y yo lo escucho,

él me mira y yo lo miro,

el me toca y yo lo toco.

Soy muy feliz con Kouji…

Puedo sentir su calidez cuando estoy con él,

puedo sentir su dulce aliento cuando me habla,

puedo sentir sus pisadas cuando se acerca.

Soy muy feliz con Kouji…

él me sonríe cuando le hablo,

él me sonríe cuando lloro,

él me sonríe cuando quiero gritar.

Soy muy feliz con Kouji…

amanece y pienso en su voz,

amanece y pienso en su rostro,

amanece y pienso en su figura.

Soy muy feliz con Kouji…

espero que me siga queriendo,

espero que siga a mi lado,

espero que esto no se acabe…"

…Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Tuvimos nuestra última pelea, la que acabó con todo. Kouji tiene muchas virtudes, pero su defecto más grave son sus celos… ¡¡MALDITOS CELOS!! Es demasiado posesivo, y obstinado. El ser tan serio lo hizo creer que siempre tiene la razón.

Esa pelea fue fuerte, la más fuerte que he tenido en mi vida. Caminábamos por las calles y tomamos el metro, de pronto se subieron unos chicos que venían de un partido de fútbol de universidad, lo mire un buen rato. De pronto Kouji me preguntó:

-¿Por qué siempre te han gustado los tipos que juegan fútbol?

+¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué miras tan fijo a esos sujetos?

+Me acordaba de Tomoki

-¡No mientas! ¡Pensabas en el otro!

+No es cierto

-¡No mientas! ¿O crees que no te conozco?

+¿Y por qué te pones así? ¡No seas tan celoso!

-Entonces si pensabas en el otro

+Deja de decir tonterías. Eres tan desagradable cuando eres celoso.

-Tu tienes la culpa, nunca me tomas enserio.

+¿Cómo que no? Siempre te acompaño a donde quieres y siempre te escucho ¿Acaso eso no cuenta? ¿Es que eso no significa nada para ti?

-Si me lo sacas en cara, es porque era una molestia para ti.

+¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA!! ¡¡ME TIENES ARTO!!

Me cambié de vagón y se menté muy enojada. Después de eso, no volví a verlo más.

3ª Parte – Soledad

Lección 3.1

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy sola. No puedo sacar de mi mente las cosas malas que me han pasado en mi vida. No puedo entender porque siempre las cosas tienen que terminar. ¿Estaré yo mal? ¿O es que tengo mala suerte? Sinceramente me siento muy devastada.

Pero dentro de todas las cosas malas, siempre puedo rescatar cosas. Los errores ayudan a los humanos a madurar, pude aprender de las dos personas que he amado que no se puede tener al hombre ideal. Nosotras siempre idealizamos a un príncipe azul perfecto, pero siempre nos enamoramos de un fragmento de ese príncipe. Lo que tenía Takuya, le faltaba a Kouji, y lo que tenía Kouji, le faltaba a Takuya. Son muy diferentes…entonces…

¿Cómo pude enamorarme de los dos?

Porque me escucharon cuando les hablé.

Porque me besaron cuando estaba sola.

Porque me abrieron las puertas de su alma.

¿Qué tienen en común?

Son hombres, son apuestos,

son fuertes, son especiales.

Son ambicionados por todas.

¿Qué los hace especiales?

Su energía, su carisma,

su pasión, su mirada.

Su entrega a lo que hacen.

Son como flores admiradas por todas.

Son como cachorros muy tiernos.

Son como un pañuelo que consuela.

Son como una manta que cobija.

Cada vez que abro los ojos al despertar, veo por mi ventana un árbol grande que es hogar de pájaros, que es sombra en el verano, que es techo en la lluvia. Que fue el testigo de mi tiempo con Takuya.

Cuando voy a la escuela, siempre paso por un muro muy alto, que es la ciudad de unas hormigas, que es un museo del arte callejero, que es punto guía para los perdidos. Y que fue el lugar donde pasaba mi tiempo con Kouji.

Lección 3.2

Primer silencio, cuando viajaba en un tren.

Primer ruido, cuando apareció Takuya en el vagón.

Segundo silencio, cuando lo miré pelear para salvar a un necesitado.

Segundo ruido, cuando yo lo miré y él me miró.

Tercer silencio, cuando estuvimos viajando en otro mundo.

Tercer ruido, cuando me salvó.

Cuarto silencio, cuando volvimos a casa.

Cuarto ruido, cuando nos besamos.

Último silencio, cuando empezamos a hablar menos.

Último ruido, cuando peleamos y terminamos.

Ahora sólo escucho ese maldito silencio.

¡Quiero volver a estar contigo!

Quiero sentir tu mirada en mis ojos,

Quero sentir tu aliento en mi nuca,

Quiero sentir tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

¡Quiero volver a estar contigo!

Dame una oportunidad para verte,

Dame una oportunidad para tocarte,

Dame una oportunidad para abrazarte.

¡Quiero volver a estar contigo!

¿Por qué te fuiste sin el último adiós?

¿Por qué te fuiste sin el último beso?

¿Por qué te fuiste sin el último "te quiero"?

¡Quiero volver a estar contigo!

¿Soy acaso tan caprichosa?

¿Soy acaso tan celosa?

¿Soy acaso tan estúpida para haberte dejado ir?

Creo que no es el momento de llorar y lamentarse, porque ya lo eché todo a perder. Creo que Tomoki tuvo la razón, debí aprovechar lo que tenía y no sobre exigir.

Lección 3.3

¿Y si pienso en Kouji? ¿Y si pienso en mi tiempo con él?

¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

Si estaba a punto de terminar con tu frialdad,

Si estaba a punto de acabar con tus miedos,

Si estaba a punto de eliminar con tu dolor.

¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

¿Eras tú el celoso o yo la inconciente?

¿Eras tú el cobarde o yo la entrometida?

¿Eras tú el frío o yo la insensible?

¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

No aprecié tus muestras de afecto.

No aprecié tu intento por cambiar.

No aprecié tus bellos sentimientos.

¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

Pasamos buenos momentos hablando.

Pasamos buenos momentos cantando.

Pasamos buenos momentos mirándonos.

Al principio yo era la celosa, pero después me tocó alguien más celoso aún. Pensaba que los errores que cometió Takuya no eran complicados, mas bien, cometió errores tontos. Pero yo también los cometí, y por culpa de eso pelee con Kouji. Es inevitable que cometamos errores alguna vez con quienes amamos, porque ninguna relación es perfecta. Las peleas fortalecen las relaciones, pero siempre existe una pelea clave que es la que acaba con todo.

Como desearía borrar todos mis malos recuerdos, como desearía eliminar todo el dolor que tengo, como desearía dejar de pensar por un momento, pero si hago todo esto, dejaré de ser yo, dejaré de ser humana, sólo seré una marioneta que se mueve y actúa, pero que no sabe nada de la vida. Tomoki tenía razón en eso, no puedo borrarme a mi misma, lo único que puedo hacer es enfrentar a mis temores y defectos, como lo hicimos todos cuando éramos niños.

Cuando éramos niños pareciera que las cosas eran más fáciles, teníamos más valor y más energía, pero ahora somos jóvenes sin ganas de hacer nada por lo que antes creíamos. Como jóvenes pensamos que volver a jugar a ser héroes es estúpido, pero por pensar así nos hundimos en nuestros propios errores. Por culpa de eso perdí a los que me hicieron feliz por unos instantes.

Lección 3.4

Estaba en la escuela, caminaba a mi salón para ver si había alguien, pero estaba vacío, sólo estaban las sillas, las mesas, mi bolso y un cielo naranja que se veía por la ventana. Me sentía cansada, me senté en mi asiento y tomé mi cuaderno para revisar la materia…me dormí, y tuve un sueño.

Empecé a recordar a Takuya desde que lo conocí, primero como un niño, este me dijo "Hola, Izumi", luego cuando estaba jugando fútbol, este me preguntó "¿Cómo te encuentras?", después cuando iba en la secundaria, me preguntó "¿Y por qué esa cara tan larga?", luego cuando salimos por última vez, me dijo "Me gustas como eres".

Después de eso me desperté, en ese momento recordé el primer beso…las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos…Si ha pasado tanto tiempo, si han pasado tantas cosas…¿Cómo es que no lo puedo olvidar? ¿Por qué está siempre presente en mis sueños? ¿Cuánto va a durar esta soledad?

Recuerdo la última vez que lo vi, sus ojos cambiaron tanto, su expresión cambió, su voz cambió, su tono al hablar, su animo, su cuerpo. Tantas cosas cambiaron en él ¿Algún día volverá a ser el de antes?

Últimamente he estado muy errática, no se por qué me senté al frente de la estación de metro de Shibuya, me pasé una hora sentada y no se por qué lo hice, ¿Lo estaré esperando? Pero el ya no pasa por allí. Él vive en otro lugar, muy lejos.

Recuerdo una vez en que me perdí, estaba muy estresada, me sentía desorientada, perdí todo sentido de dirección, sólo daba vueltas en el mismo sitio, después me desmayé. En eso soñé que un chico al que nunca había visto me forzaba a seguirlo, luego pasamos por el lado de Takuya y Kouji, pero estos estaban encadenados y vendados, luego el chico seguía jalándome hasta que me alejé de ellos. Luego desperté y estaba en la habitación de Takuya, pero el estaba dormido en el suelo, miré el reloj y eran las dos y cuarto de la madrugada, lo miré y vi que dormía profundamente, esa fue una de las pocas veces que lo he visto tranquilo, me pareció tan tierno que no lo desperté, lo mire por mucho rato hasta que me quedé dormida. Nunca aprecié que me cuidara, nunca aprecié que fuera cariñoso, nunca aprecié que fuera atento, pensaba que no lo era, pero ahora que recuerdo mejor las cosas, me di cuenta lo valioso que era. Pero simplemente lo deje ir por un capricho, por celos, por una estupidez.

Lección 3.5

Estaba revisando mis cosas y encontré los discos de la banda de Kouji, recordé todas sus canciones, en especial las letras, las letras que eran los sentimientos de Kouji, los sentimientos que tanto ocultaba y tratada disimuladamente de expresarlos por medio de la música. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuese capaz de escribir con tanta pasión, que tocase y cantase tan bien, que compusiera canciones tan buenas y que no fuera capaz de decir las cosas hablando normalmente?

Normalmente los chicos son alegres, son traviesos, son muy sociables. Pero él era diferente, tenía otra visión del mundo, tenía miedo de los demás, no podía confiar en sus padres, los cuales le escondieron un secreto tan grande, nunca supo que tenía un hermano gemelo hasta que lo conoció. Menos podía confiar en extraños, en gente que recién lo conocía, no podía confiar en otros niños hasta que descubrió lo que era realmente la amistad. Descubrió que existe gente que acepta a los demás con sus defectos y virtudes y que no le importa si es popular o desconocido. Pudo confiar en amigos de verdad, entendió que era ser aceptado, descubrió a gente que quería ser su amigo no por interés.

A él le gustó tanto ese tipo de personas que sintió miedo de perderlas, y se volvió más atento, pero después se volvió posesivo e inseguro hasta que perdió todo. Nunca superó sus miedos y estos le ganaron. Siento lástima por él, no se lo merecía, no tenía la culpa de vivir todos los problemas que tuvo, se merecía más. Pero tantos problemas lo cegaron y no pudo aprovechar lo poco que tenía.

Lección 3.6

Va mucho tiempo que no veo a Takuya, ya llega a ser más de un año. ¿Cuánto habrá cambiado? ¿Cuánto habrá crecido? ¿Cómo será su voz ahora? ¿En qué se entretendrá ahora? Es difícil imaginarlo, han pasado muchas cosas, tantas que es casi imposible que ordene mis ideas. Hasta me ha dado jaqueca por un periodo muy largo, fui al médico y me dijeron que era estrés tensional, que debía darme una o dos semanas de descanso. Pero no es trabajo, es soledad, la maldita soledad que me persigue a todas partes como una nube negra que siempre llueve sobre uno.

Estoy recibiendo E-mails muy extraños y escalofriantes. El primero decía "¿Quieres ver un video espeluznante?" y venía un link para presionar. Al pincharlo abrió un video, en este salía un escolar de la secundaria en la que estaba asistiendo Takuya cuando lo vi por última vez. El problema es que al continuar el video el chico es atado en una silla y a los 10 segundos alguien detrás de la cámara le vuela la cabeza con una escopeta. Al principio me asuste por muchas razones. Con el tiempo empecé a recibir E-mails de la misma procedencia con más chicos de la misma secundaria siendo fusilados. Los veía no por placer, sino por miedo a que un día estuviese Takuya atado en la silla. Paso mucho tiempo hasta que la policía los atrapó, fue un alivio muy grande.

Cada vez es más difícil salir a la calle, siento mucho miedo…y más ahora que estoy sola. Mi padre se está enfermando y ya no me puede acompañar, así que salgo poco fuera de casa, sólo lo necesario.

No se por qué, pero hace unos días se me ocurrió tomar mi celular y llamar a todos los del antiguo grupo, pero nadie contesto, ni por casa ni por celular, salvo Tomoki, que me contestó por celular, le pregunté por los demás, y me dijo que perdió el contacto con todos, salvo con Jumpei. También me dijo que era inútil llamar por teléfono, celular o enviar un E-mail. Pero después agregó que iba a buscar en el directorio telefónico para encontrar a los demás. Espero que lo logre.

Lección 3.7

Ayer me puse a escuchar la radio, hablaban de las bandas independientes, me aburría porque eran de esas bandas que duran como un mes y luego se separan. La iba a cambiar, pero de pronto hablaron de Twin Angels, dijeron que se separaron. Hiroshi y Takashi formaron otra banda con otros tres tipos más, se llamaban algo así como Paranoid Beetle, mientras Kouji y Kouichi se retiraron de la música por motivos personales. Igual una lástima, eran buena banda, pero me preocupa lo de los motivos personales. Hay cosas que él nunca me dijo, se guardaba muchas cosas.

Siempre existió ese muro que me separaba de su mundo interno. Ese mismo muro que usaba con todos, su miedo a que lo hirieran en sus miedos y deseos. Lo que me da más pena es que estuve a punto de atravesar ese muro. Estuve a punto de eliminar ese dolor que lo perseguía…es una lástima, yo quería ayudarle, pero él estaba asustado.

Hace poco fui a visitar a unos tíos en Osaka. Me dieron una gran sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta saltó sobre mis piernas un pequeño lobo, al principio me ladraba, pero lo cargué en mis brazos y luego me meneaba la cola. Mis tíos me dijeron que cuando iban por la carretera vieron a este lobo arrastrándose por el pavimento, así que se lo trajeron a su casa para cuidarlo mientras sanaba sus heridas. Miraba al lobo y este era muy lindo, tenía el pelaje oscuro, ojos azules y una cola muy larga. No se por qué pero al verlo me imaginé a Kouji sonriéndome. Fue extraño, lo imagine con una sonrisa que nunca ha expresado, como si ya no sintiese miedo o angustia.

Pase buenos y malos momentos con Kouji, pero él siempre trató de hacerme sentir bien. Él quería lo mejor para mi, aunque fuese posesivo, él sentía que conmigo podía estar bien, pero nunca pudimos mejorar los problemas que surgían. Pero él siempre quiso que yo fuese feliz y que me sintiera bien y segura junto con él…

…Pero eso también lo hacía Takuya…¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? …¡¡YA!! ¡¡SE ACABÓ!! Debo dejar de hacerme preguntas que no lleven a nada…Es momento de escoger.

Lección 3.8

Las rojas que me regaló Takuya y los claveles que me regaló Kouji los habia plantado en una maseta, pero ahora que volví a verlas se empezaron a marchitar…traté de hacerlas volver a florecer, pero ya era tarde, las dos flores se secaron…

Takuya y Kouji, Kouji y Takuya…¿Quién es quien? ¿Qué es que? Los dos son buenos, pero con quien debo quedarme. No puedo seguir así, o la soledad acabará conmigo para siempre.

Takuya era infantil, poco detallista, simple y predecible…pero era cariñoso, amable, valiente, sincero, entusiasta y enérgico. Fue quién me hizo cambiar y mejorar como persona, fue quien me hizo ver la verdad de las cosas. Me hizo sentir feliz cuando estaba junto a él, me hacía reír, me hacía pensar, me hacía gritar, me hacía pegarle, me hacía llorar, me hacía cariño, me hacía odiar a todos, me hacía amar a todos. ¿Quién es este chico tan especial? ¿Cómo fue posible que llegara a mi vida?

Kouji era amargado, tristón, celoso, poco afectivo y callado…pero era detallista, educado, artista, auto-exigente y esforzado. Me calmó cuando estaba sola y me dio la oportunidad de entrar a su vida. Me hacía sentir segura junto a él, me hacía soñar, me hacía cantar, me hacía gritar, me hacía regalos, me hacía sufrir, me hacía emocionarme, me hacía olvidar mi dolor, me hacía recordar lo bueno. ¿Cómo es que es tan atractivo? ¿De dónde saca esa personalidad y ese desplante?

Takuya y Kouji cometieron errores…Takuya empezó a prestarme menos atención. Kouji trtaba de borrar el pasado, Takuya era despreocupado por nuestra relación, Kouji era exageradamente celoso…Pero no puedo juzgarlos por sus errores, todos los cometemos…yo también fui celosa con Takuya, y fui despreocupada con Kouji. ¿Entonces en que puedo pensar? ¿Será en sus virtudes?

Takuya me hacía reír y era cariñoso conmigo, pero más allá de eso era despreocupado, ha veces se le olvidaban las cosas y las dejaba a un lado, eso no era bueno. En cambio Kouji siempre se acordaba hasta en el más mínimo de los detalles, siempre me sorprendía con algo nuevo, siempre me preparaba algo especial para mi…Takuya no se preocupaba de esas cosas…pareciera que no le importaran mucho las cosas…nunca me sorprendió…nunca me dio algo especial…

…

…nunca…

…o tal vez…

…

…¿Su…gorra?

…

…¡¡SU GORRA!! …Es cierto, si me sorprendió una vez, si me dio algo especial, algo personal, muy MUY personal de él. La gorra con la que lo conocí, que no se la sacaba nunca, que hasta dormía con ella. No puedo pensar en que no se preocupaba de mi. Sí lo hacía, si hasta la última vez trató de que lo olvidara, trató de que yo no le recordase para que dejara de sufrir por él. Siempre se ha preocupado por mi, nunca intentó hacerme daño…ni a mi ni a los demás. No era malintencionado, no era celoso, no era un tonto. Él también me protegía, se preocupaba por mi seguridad.

¡Debo darme prisa! ¡Debo buscarlo!

Lección 3.9

Hay llegaron los nuevos directorios telefónicos, los tomé y empecé a buscar por Kanbara...Hay tres con el nombre del padre de Takuya, pero dos de ellos estan viviendo cerca de aquí, por lo que no son. Tomé el metro y me senté a esperar el tren…¡¡Maldición, hay una falla en el sistema!! El tren se atrasó quince minutos y lo abordé apenas llegó.

La nueva dirección está muy lejos de mi hogar, así que hice cinco combinaciones de línea hasta llegar a la dirección más cercana a la casa…y digo más cercana porque hay que tomar un autobús. Al bajarme del autobús, corrí hacia la dirección, y cuando estaba a dos cuadras vi algo extraño, había mucha gente reunida más al frente.

Cuando llegué, la gente estaba reunida precisamente frente en la casa con la dirección que encontré. Y no sólo habían personas, también estaba la policía, un grupo de estos se llevaban esposados a unos sujetos y otros policías subían a una camioneta unas bolsas negras. Fue como una corriente helada que me llegara por la espalda, me temí lo peor.

Alguien me tocó el hombro, era Tomoki…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Izumi?

+¿Pues que crees? Buscando a Takuya… ¿pero qué pasó? Estoy asustada.

-Pues entraron a la casa a robar y …y…

+¿Y¡ qué!?

-Mataron a la familia de Takuya.

Me desplomé, pero Tomoki me sujetó el hombro…

-No te preocupes, Takuya está bien, él está fuera de Tokio.

+¿Fuera de Tokio? ¿Y qué está haciendo ahora?

-Trabajando, o algo así. Hace poco estaba con los padres de Takuya y me mostraron cartas y fotos. Creo que Takuya abandonó la escuela hace meses…o quizás un año, no lo se. La última carta salía que estaba trabajando con unos pescadores en Okinawa.

+¿En serio?

-Sí, es cierto.

+¿Y volverá?

-No lo se, porque ahora no tiene donde quedarse, no tiene familiares vivos.

+Pero quiero volver a estar con él.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, ahora tengo que irme.

+¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

-Pues a trabajar.

+¿A trabajar?

-¿No lo sabías? Jumpei y yo dejamos la escuela, ahora estamos trabajando, debemos trabajar para mantener la casa, la situación está difícil, además mi padre se enfermó, tengo que ayudarle.

+No puedo creerlo.

-Es difícil, pero a todos nos está pasando. También a Kouji y a Kouichi.

+¿A ellos también?

-Si, también dejaron la escuela y ahora están trabajando.

No lo podía entender, es como si mientras estuviese en mi soledad, el mundo hubiese girado más rápido, y las cosas pasaran más rápido antes de que me diera cuenta. ¿Tan abstraída estaba? De pronto miré al lado mío y Tomoki había desaparecido…y también la gente, ya no había nadie. Empecé a caminar y me preguntaba que haría ahora…En ese momento, una voz en mi mente me preguntaba…

-¿Qué harás ahora?

+Seguir estudiando, tengo que llevar a la universidad, y con la beca que tengo de la compañía Evanostra podré seguir estudiando.

-¿Y qué harás con Takuya o con Kouji?

+Ya no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Y con el resto de tus amigos y amigas?

+Ya no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Entonces borrarás tu pasado, como lo hacen todos los cobardes?

+No.

-¿Qué harás?

+No borraré mi pasado, sólo lo guardaré durante esta soledad hasta que llegue el momento de abrirlo.

-¿Y cuándo será ese momento?

+Cuando él regrese.

FIN

4ª parte – Bonus Stage?

Lección 4.1 [Izumi v/s Takuya Onizuka]

Izumi: Rayos, me quedé sola de nuevo.

Onizuka: (Aparece) ¡Hola, Izumi!

Izumi: (Molesta) ¡Tú! Por tu culpa me quedé sola.

Onizuka: Controla tu furia…y deja de arrojarme objetos corto-punzantes al rostro de una jodida vez.

Izumi: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Arrojarte plumas?

Onizuka: Bueno…si quieres decirme algo, dilo. Te sirve de desahogo.

Izumi: Ok, mira, Onizuka…¿te puedo llamar Oni?

Onizuka: …(Loading)…De acuerdo.

Izumi: Mira, Oni, igual debo reconocer que la pasé bien con Takuya y con Kouji, pero la parte de la soledad casi me mata.

Onizuka: Pero igual resististe…bueno, si de todos modos vas a ser feliz después, tu ya sabes lo que viene en "Digimon Resurrection".

Izumi: Sí, igual es bueno. Pero hay otra cosa. ¿Por qué tengo que esperar tanto? ¿Por qué siempre soy la última en todo?

Onizuka: Los últimos serán los primeros…ten paciencia, mira que si te enojas, te arrugas. Además piensa que ahora tendrás tu descansito mientras yo empiezo la tercera parte de esta cosa.

Izumi: Bien, bien…oye, ¿y de qué va a tratar esa parte?

Onizuka: Eso es confidencial, después lo sabrán.

Izumi: Ya po', Oni, dime.

Onizuka: No lo haré, y suéltame la chaqueta.

Izumi: Dime po'…oye, ¿Y ese lápiz pasta? ¿Es nuevo?

Onizuka: Si, cuando fui a la playa a trabajar, me senté en un rincón a descansar, luego se me apareció un niño cabezón con bigotes llamado Raruto, me vendía una lechuga, me decía que se le compraba la lechuga y luego la vendía, me hacía una pasta ganza…así que lo golpee y le robé todas las lechugas,,,y le robé su reloj pintado en la mano…mira que es bonito.

Izumi: Sí, es un Pen-e-watch modelo deportivo.

Onizuka: Sí, pero todavía está marcando las 9, ¿Qué extraño?

Izumi: Ya, ok, ahora dime, Oni…Y te voy a hacer la misma pregunta que te hizo Takuya hace tiempo…Si se supone que Takuya y yo somos tus personajes favoritos…¿por qué nos tratas tan mal en este fic?

Onizuka: No los trato mal, simplemente hice un fic experimental, quería saber las dos caras de la moneda, la eterna discusión plasmada en un fic ¿Takumi o Kozumi? Por eso tenías que terminar con quien empezaste para luego continuar con el otro chico, luego separarte de este para reflexionar y luego decidir.

Izumi: Así suena más lógico.

Onizuka: ¿Algo más?

Izumi: Ahora no, sólo quiero descansar. Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar para escoger al mejor partido.

Onizuka: Ahora sólo quiero dormir…ya, hasta luego.

Izumi: Bye bye.

Lección 4.2 [Jumpei y Tomoki en su Happy Hour]

Tomoki: (Suspira) Por fin terminó la semana.

Jumpei: Sí, trabajamos muy duro. El señor Tome es muy exigente.

Tomoki: Tu te vez más tranquilo, y eso que tu trabajas más. Yo sólo soy guardaespaldas, tu eres eso y aparte eres ayudante en los experimentos.

Jumpei: Dejemos de hablar del trabajo, lo que necesitas es soltarte, vivir la vida. Aprender más de este mundo, que no todo es trabajo.

Tomoki: ¿Y que quieres hacer?

Jumpei: Se me ocurre que podemos ir a una de esos saunas con chicas.

Tomoki: ¿Te refieres a unas…?

Jumpei: (Golpeándole la espalda) No seas tímido, si lo que necesitas son unas perras.

Tomoki: Realmente no encuentro que sea necesario.

Jumpei: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hácete hombre!

Tomoki: La hombría no se mide por eso.

Jumpei: Arg, no empieces con tu filosofía psicoanalítica.

Tomoki: Pero es cierto, además yo quiero conservarme para el verdadero amor.

Jumpei: ¿Y crees que quedan chicas que llevan vírgenes al matrimonio? Ni las monjitas…despierta, hombre.

Tomoki: Yo nunca le pude decir que me gustaba, además la diferencia de edad era muy grande, así que sólo quise ser su amigo.

Jumpei: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tomoki: Que a mi me gustaba Izumi.

Jumpei: Hombre, a todos nos gustaba Izumi, ¿y cómo no? Si era la única chica en casi medio año en el Digimundo. Hasta Kouichi le gustaba Izumi, pero creo que se cruzaron como dos palabras en el Digimundo, si Kouichi estaba detrás de Kouji. Hasta pensaba que eran gays, pero me equivoqué.

Tomoki: No seas así con Kouichi, el no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó.

Jumpei: No lo justifíques porque casi nos mata allá.

Tomoki: Contigo no se puede discutir…Bueno, y si tanto quieres que me ""haga hombre", entonces si quieres nos vamos a un bar o no se que.

Jumpei: Así me gusta escuchar a mi amigo.

Tomoki: Así te pones cuando quieres sacarme dinero.

Jumpei: No es cierto, vamos para un bar, conozco uno muy bueno…Ah, por cierto ¿No tendrás dos mil yenes que me prestes?


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Resurrection

Frontier 7 años después.

_Takuya Onizuka: Ciertamente este fic me quedo muy sombrío, se aleja mucho de la temática normal de Digimon, pero igual me gusta escribir así. Además esté fic es de ciencia posible, tengo muchas bases de lo que son las ciencias naturales, las ciencias sociales y la economía. Todo enfocado de la manera más pesimista de un mundo hostil para un niño, en especial para los niños de frontier que son los protagonistas que ya son jóvenes aquí._

Capítulo 0- durante los 7 años

Han pasado 7 años desde que la generación frontier salvo al digimundo y a la tierra de Lucemon. Pero este suceso no quedo en el olvido, por el contrario, hubo un grupo de científicos interesados en el suceso, y en especial, en la fuerza de los digimons de clase alto nivel.

Durante un tiempo, estos científicos estuvieron analizando los datos de cada digimon tratando de convertirlos en algo concreto, lo que llevó a un sinnúmero de tesis y postulados fallidos. De todos estos experimentos, se llegó a tres tipos distintos de analizar el problema:

Física-los digimons son seres en teoría inertes, por lo que podrían hacerse copias usando la ingeniería mecánica, electrónica e informáticas juntas, y de esa manera crear copias inertes, pero móviles dotándolas de inteligencia artificial, formando androides con aspecto de digimon. Pero esto solo daría solución a la inteligencia del ser.

Química-los digimons son inertes que poseen información, pero como los niños transformaron sus moléculas en datos, se podría hacer lo inverso, por lo que se usa química orgánica e inorgánica dependiendo de la clase de digimon que se cree, y sus datos pueden transformarse en reacciones químicas usando macromoléculas. Pero esto solo le daría solución a las evoluciones de los seres y sus cambios constantes de datos.

Biología-los digimons son formas de vida en su mundo, además tienen aspecto de cruzas de animales y plantas u otras formas de vida, por lo que se puede usar la biotecnología para crearlos, el proceso sería tomar un óvulo y un espermatozoide de cualquier animal el incorporarle al núcleo fragmentos de ADN de otros animales dependiendo de la información que se necesite en implantar el cigoto en otro animal, un proceso de clonación extremadamente complejo. Pero esto solo daría solución al hecho de que son seres vivos.

Estas tres ramas provocaron la separación de los científicos en cada bando al que él creía que daría soluciones más concretas.

En paralelo a estas investigaciones, la infrenable caída del dólar provocó una baja de las ganancias de las exportaciones mundiales y esto llevó a la desvalorización de las acciones de las empresas, lo que finalmente dio una crisis económica mundial similar a la de 1929. Las grandes potencias no podían dar solución a las necesidades de las personas que morían de hambre, todo esto llevó a la explosión de la delincuencia y la marginalidad, la gente prácticamente "mataba por comida".

En torno a esta crisis, los que tenían el poder eran justamente los científicos, pero cada bando de científico daba distintas soluciones. Los biólogos ofrecían alimentos transgénicos e inyecciones de nutrientes para disminuir la necesidad de alimento. Los químicos ofrecían drogas para que la gente olvidara sus problemas y venenos para que también se suicidaran. Y los físicos ofrecían armamento tanto para las fuerzas gubernamentales y para la delincuencia. Todos ellos con fines de lucro. Era un mundo donde el que tenía un centavo se compraba una mansión.

Y fue así donde se levantaron los tres gigantes del poder: Thorcross (los físicos), Chimeralab (los químicos) y Evanostra (los biólogos). Prestando sus servicios con una mano a los gobiernos y con la otra a las mafias delictuales.

Los niños trataban de escapar de esta realidad cruel viajando al digimundo, pero al pasar el tiempo, iban perdiendo su inocencia, por lo que volvían al mundo real odiando todo el sistema y se entregaban a la calle.

Pasando a otro tema, la generación frontier también se vio afectada por toda esta crisis. Tommy y JP empezaron a trabajar dejando los estudios para Chimeralab, trabajan como guardaespaldas de los jefes, lo hicieron para sustentar sus hogares. Kouji y Kouichi trabajan para Thorcross como espías, ya que su madre padece de un nuevo virus que está afectando al planeta. Zoe trabaja para Evanostra como ayudante de científica, lo hace para sustentar el hogar donde viven todos sus parientes, ya que su padre murió por causa del virus y además porque le ofrecieron la carrera de biotecnología. En cuanto a Takuya, él se quedó vagando por las calles sólo, no trabaja para ninguna de los tres gigantes, ya que por culpa de ellos, quienes ayudaron a delincuentes a que asaltaran su casa, y en un tiroteo, murió toda su familia, actualmente está tratando de ingresar a las fuerzas armadas del gobierno, con alguna esperanza de poner fin a la corrupción.

Capítulo 1- lluvia

Es una tarde lluviosa, la gente que tiene hogares, vuelve a los suyos, los que no, siguen deambulando por las calles. Así, Takuya Kanbara, quien fuese un niño hiperactivo y alegre, ya no es ni la sombra de ellos, ahora cumpliendo los 18 años, es un joven amargado y opaco, vive obsesionado por el recuerdo de sus días felices de infancia, con sus amigos y familia, y además de su aventura en el digimundo. Ahora solo está lleno de odio en contra del mundo, sobretodo contar los tres gigantes. Recién sale del edificio de reclutamiento para las fuerzas armadas, ya que pese a todo lo mal que está, aún le queda algo de esperanzas para esperar un mundo nuevo.

Ahora se recuesta en un rincón en un callejón oscuro.-Me pregunto ¿qué está más oscuro, este callejón…o mi alma?-susurrándose a si mismo. En eso toma un revolver y se apunta en la sien con la intención de poner fin a su destino…pero no se decide aún. En ese mismo instante, sale por una puerta en ese mismo callejón, una chica con delantal blanco, es Zoe Orimoto, quien en un principio no reconoce a Takuya y le dice -solo los débiles piensan en la propia muerte como solución-. Takuya se da vuelta y mira a Zoe, le cuesta creer que la persona que tiene en frente fuese una vez su novia hace un tiempo, antes de todo lo malo. Así, se guarda el revolver y se levanta y le dice –gracias, Zoe-. Recién en ese momento, Zoe logra reconocer a quien tiene en frente y se apresura a abrazarlo.

-Desapareciste y nunca volvimos a saber de ti.

-¿Y tú novio, Kouji no te cuidó?

-Desde que te fuiste, pasó poco tiempo para que terminara con Kouji, pese a todo lo que vivimos los seis, él aún no logra confiar del todo en las personas.

-¿Has sabido algo de los demás?

-No mucho…¿Quieres tomar té conmigo?

Después de esto, ambos fueron a la cafetería del laboratorio donde trabaja Zoe. Takuya no hace más que calentarse con la taza de té. Zoe mientas tanto come un poco de pastel. Zoe recuerda los días después de su aventura en el digimundo, donde salía con Takuya como pareja, y recuerda como terminaron, fue porque Takuya le trajo una blusa marrón de regalo y a Zoe no le gustó, así empezaron a pelear y terminaron.

-A veces pienso que fue todo muy tonto como termino nuestra relación- dice Zoe, pero Takuya no habla. Zoe se preocupa -¿Estás bien?

-Nada es eterno, iba a llegar el día en que terminaríamos. Además no fue eso por lo que me fui. Pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando me separé de todos ustedes.

-Si no quieres que hablemos de eso, no lo haremos, ¿OK?

-No importa, de todos modos teníamos que hablar de eso. Pero dime ¿por qué trabajas para Evanostra?

-Cuando mi padre murió por culpa del Luce-virus, decidí encontrar la cura. Y Evanostra me dio la oportunidad de estudiar y trabajar. Así puedo ayudar a toda mi familia y además encontrar la cura. ¿Y tú que hiciste todo este tiempo?

-Después de la muerte de mi familia, me alejé tratando de encontrar un sentido a mi vida. Debo hacer pagar a los culpables. Los tres gigantes tienen la culpa de todo.

-Chimeralab creó drogas tan adictivas que los delincuentes empezaron a matar para concebir dinero para pagarlas. Y Thorcross les vende armas para que maten. Evanostra no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

-¿Quién crees que creó el Luce-virus? Evanostra le vendía armas biológicas a los terroristas y se les escapó el Luce-virus, el problema es que nunca hicieron el antídoto, por eso buscan a gente de todas partes que esté dispuesta a trabajar como animal para hallar la cura.

-Tienes razón- Dice Zoe cabizbaja. -¿Pero qué puedes hacer al respecto?

-Me inscribí en las fuerzas armadas. Primero voy a encargarme de todos los delincuentes y después voy a acabar con los tres gigantes.

Zoe pudo ver por un instante el brillo en los ojos de Takuya que había perdido. De ahí, Zoe no despega la mirada de los ojos de Takuya esperando volver a ver el brillo en sus ojos. Pero Takuya se levanta y se toma de un solo trago el té y se marcha diciendo –debo hacer una visita a unos viejos amigos-.

Capítulo 2- muro de hielo y relámpago

Tommy y JP están en el estacionamiento del edificio B de Chimeralab. Están fumándose unos cigarros importados muy tranquilos.

-Mis padres me matarían si supieran que fumo.

-Tommy, ¿ves a tus padres aquí?

-No.

-¿Entonces?¿Cuál es el problema?

-Si lo pones así…Cambiando el tema, estos cigarros importados están muy buenos, ¿De donde son?

-Son brasileños, hechos a mano, cortesía del jefe. Todo por hacer un buen trabajo.

-JP, ¿Crees que después nos paguen con drogas?

-No creo, si nos drogan, nos volvemos adictos y trabajaríamos menos.

-Pero usamos Zomas.

-Eso solo nos da poderes, no son adictivas, con ellas hacemos mejor nuestro trabajo.

En ese instante, Takuya caminando rápido. Tommy lo reconoce de inmediato

-Mira, JP, es Takuya.

-Pero este es un recinto privado, no puede estar aquí.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Primero preguntemos que quiere.

Takuya saca un bastón extensible –Vengo a ver a su jefe-. JP y Tommy también sacan bastones extensibles. JP se acerca más –El jefe no está para nadie- dice con tono serio. Takuya se ríe –Tienen que hacerlo del modo difícil-. Tommy dice –Nos va a doler a nosotros también tener que sacarte de aquí-. Takuya se ríe más –No seas presuntuoso, nuca pudieron ganarme-.

Takuya camina por encima de los automóviles y salta sobre JP, este se hace a un lado, pero Takuya le da una patada en el tobillo. Tommy viene por detrás y patea por al espalda a Takuya, este se levanta y toma a Tommy por la chaqueta y lo lanza hacia un automóvil. JP empieza a intercambiar puñetazos con Takuya hasta que JP lanza una derecha que le roza la mejilla a Takuya y este le da un gancho en la mandíbula. Tommy se lanza y trata de taclear a Takuya, este salta y lo patea para que siga de largo y se estrella con otro automóvil. JP toma a Takuya por detrás y lo arroja hasta el parabrisas de un automóvil rompiendo el vidrio con el cuerpo de Takuya. Este sale del auto por la puerta de la izquierda, JP trata de golpearlo con un bastón y Takuya se hace a un lado, lo empuja para que entre y le cierra la puerta en la espalda. Tommy viene corriendo y Takuya le abre la puerta del auto golpeándolo en la cara.

Después de eso, aparece el señor Tome, jefe de JP y Tommy. El señor Tome es una persona mayor, con el cabello gris, piel seca y arrugada, usa barba y un traje gris claro. Es el jefe de toda la corporación Chimeralab. El pudo observar toda la pelea y hace notar su presencia con una carcajada. Takuya se da vuelta, pero no se acerca mucho. Tome le dice –No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar gente como tú-. Takuya no habla. Tome continua –Serias ideal para reemplazar a estos dos-.

-¿No te importa lo que pase con ellos?

-Nadie es imprescindible.

-No vine por trabajo. Vine para eliminarte.

-Aún te falta por terminar.

JP y Tommy se levantan. El jefe sigue hablando –Nuestras medicinas hacen a nuestros hombres más resistentes, más fuertes, más rápidos…Y además les da cualidades especiales-

-Jefe, ¿podemos usar las Zomas?- habla JP

-Sí, muéstrenle a su amigo como se trabaja aquí.

JP y Tommy sacan de sus chaquetas una cajita y sacan una capsula de ellas y la ingieren. Se retuercen un poco y corren hacia Takuya, este salta por arriba de los dos y saca el otro bastón. JP y Tommy se dan vuelta y atacan a Takuya, pero este se defiende con los dos bastones. Luego Takuya le da una patada en el vientre a Tommy y retrocede. JP empuña la mano y carga electricidad. -¿Qué?- dice Takuya asombrado.

-Esto es el fruto de años de investigación- dice Tome mietras JP golpea a Takuya y lo electrocuta. Luego Tommy lanza un aliento de hielo, pero Takuya alcanza a hacerse a un lado. Después, Takuya saca un cuchillo y lo arroja hacia Tome, pero JP desvía el cuchillo con el bastón, en ese momento, Takuya aprovecha de golpearle con el bastón en la nuca y dejarlo inconciente.

Tommy, que está más apartado, carga en sus manos estacas de hielo y se las arroja a Takuya, este se agarra y corre hacia donde está Tommy y le conecta un gancho en la sien, que lo deja en el suelo. Takuya va donde Tome, pero aparecen más guardaespaldas con metralletas. Tome mantiene su distancia diciendo –Piénsalo bien antes de hacer algo-.

-Vendré en otra ocasión- dice Takuya mientras se marcha.

-Piensa en mi propuesta- dice Tome riéndose.

Capítulo 3: virus

Takuya vaga por las calles tambaleándose hasta que cae al suelo. Empieza a toser tanto que vomita lo que comió con Zoe y pierde el conocimiento. Despierta en un hospital de Evanostra junto con Zoe.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunta Takuya.

-En el hospital.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Perdiste el conocimiento en la mitad de la calle. Tuviste suerte, te encontré.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué tengo?

-Estás infectado con el Luce-virus.

-Genial. Ahora me voy a morir lentamente.

-No te preocupes. El Luce-virus no es tan nocivo en tu tipo de sangre. Ahora descansa.

El Luce-virus era una arma biológica que creó Evanostra para la venta a los terroristas en Sudamérica. Pero por un incidente hizo que el virus se escapara, fue una emboscada de la policía a los terroristas, en el tiroteo se rompió un frasco con el virus y este se expandió por la ciudad por medio de plagas como ratones o palomas.

El Luce-virus envasado es volátil, pero se diluye con facilidad en el aire, reduciendo sus efectos a cero, pero mantiene su letalidad en forma líquida. Así, el Luce-virus en el incidente llegó a las alcantarillas donde las ratas se contagiaron con el virus en las aguas y después fueron infectando a la gente.

El Luce-virus ataca de distintas maneras, dependiendo el tipo de sangre, aunque siempre presenta una etapa primaria para todos los tipos de sangre. Esto es con síntomas de bronquitis, desmayos y desangramiento. Los de sangre tipo A presentan cuadros de quemaduras en la piel, ceguera e infartos cerebrales. Los del tipo B tienen síntomas de desangramiento, caída del cabello y llagas. Los del tipo AB son los que presentan mayores problemas, presentan todos los síntomas anteriores más lepra. En cambio, a los del tipo O, el virus empieza a bloquear el sistema nervioso, provocando parálisis hasta con detener los nervios involuntarios del corazón, pero esto tarda años en completarse.

Ciertamente, el Luce-virus ha acabado con un porcentaje de la población de Japón y se ha expandido a Asia continental. Se ha predicho que el virus se expandirá hacia Europa y África, después a Oceanía y finalmente hacia América y los polos.

Zoe conoce todo sobre el Luce-virus. Su padre murió a causa de este y por eso su sueño es descubrir la cura para este. Evanostra no ha querido hacer mucho al respecto para estar al margen del asunto, aunque la presión externa es fuerte. No obstante, el gobierno no ha aportado con respecto al asunto, también ah estado al margen, a pesar de que los casos de personas infectadas ha aumentado y la gente ha presionado más para que el gobierno intervenga. Por ello, Zoe trabaja hasta desvelarse para encontrar soluciones al asunto.

A la mañana siguiente. Takuya se prepara para marcharse del hospital. Mientras, Zoe atiende a un policía que fue herido por delincuentes. Por lo que no se percata que Takuya ya se fue del hospital.

Capítulo 4: obra de la ingeniería

Thorcross dentro de sus instalaciones, guarda depósitos llenos de robots, todos ellos basados en los diseños de digimons de alto nivel, habiendo una abundancia de los modelos Tankmon y Machinedramon.

Paseándose por los pasillos de los depósitos, se encuentra la doctora Kotori Uematsu, acompañada por dos soldados espías. La doctora Uematsu es la cabeza de las investigaciones de Thorcross, es quien además propuso las ideas de la creación de digimons por medio de la ciencia física. Es una mujer relativamente joven, con el cabello rojo amarrado a una trenza. Tiene la piel blanca con el rostro lleno de pecas. A pesar de ser nacida en Japón, su descendencia es americana. Además de su estatura bastante alta, sus manos también son grandes.

Uematsu se detiene frente a su última creación, el modelo Duskmon. Kotori acaricia la coraza del androide mientras habla consigo mismo.

–Este modelo posee muchas mejoras con respecto al Duskmon original, posee un armamento en los brazos y en e pecho, visión infrarroja, propulsores en las espaldas y un sistema de autodestrucción-. Mira de reojo a los soldados, quienes se mantienen en silencio. Sigue hablando.

–Las otras compañías creen que lo importante es que la criatura vida o evolucione…esas tonterías no tienen lugar contra lo que significa el poder destructivo. Este modelo es superior a cualquier otra arma de infantería creada hasta el momento. ¿No te trae recuerdos al ver este modelo, Kouichi?

-Afirmativo, doctora.

-A ti también debería traerte nostalgia, de todos modos, tu peleaste contra tu hermano quien usaba este digi-spirit. ¿No es así, Kouji?

-Afirmativo- responde Kouji.

La doctora los mira y les habla –Deberían estar felices de trabajar juntos, estuvieron mucho tiempo separados-. Kouji empieza a toser y la doctora lo mira con repugnancia –Al final te infectaste con el Luce-virus. Cuando va a ser el día en que esos mal nacidos hagan la cura contra esa cosa- empieza a reírse -Al menos el mundo se va a acabar por culpa de ellos y no por la nuestra. Ahora debo empezar la tesis para crear a Milleniumon-

Los tres se marchan de los depósitos. Kouji y Kouichi entran a un camarín. Kouji se saca el casco y se cae al suelo tosiendo fuerte. Kouichi lo sujeta.

-Hermano, ¿por qué tenías que enfermarte?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- dice Kouji tosiendo.

-Escuché que salió al mercado un suero que retarda los efectos del Luce-virus, no es caro. Podemos comprarlo con nuestro sueldo-

-No es necesario.

-¿Cómo que no? No eres de sangre de tipo O. Los efectos serían más fuertes en ti.

-Pero hay que pensar en nuestra madre. Ella también está infestada.

En ese momento, suena la alarma. Hay un intruso en las instalaciones de Thorcross. Kouji y Kouichi toman sus armas y se apresuran.

Capítulo 5: intruso y enfrentamiento

El intruso es Takuya, quien ha penetrado en el sistema de seguridad, pero no logró evadirlo del todo. Las intenciones de Takuya eran poner bombas en algún lugar de las instalaciones. Hasta que llegó a los depósitos de robots. Ya lo estaban esperando Kouji y Kouichi. Kouji saca su rifle y le dispara a Takuya, pero falla. Takuya mira para todos lados hasta que encuentra a Kouji.

-Entrégate, estás rodeado- dice Kouji.

-De modo que trabajas para esta mugre- Takuya mira a su alrededor y mira unas cajas abiertas, puede ver a los androides de digimons. Se asusta -¿Qué es esto?.

-Estos robots son armas.

-Ya se que son armas, ¿pero por qué parecen digimons?

-No es de tu incumbencia- dice Kouji –además, ¿Por qué te dedicas al terrorismo?.

-No es terrorismo. Es solo una forma de eliminar los problemas del mundo.

-¿Aún crees que eres el héroe? Ese juego se acabó. Ya no puedes ser el bueno que mata a los malos. Eso era en el digimundo. En este mundo todos somos malos, lo importante no es hacer el bien, sino sobrevivir.

-¿A costa de tu dignidad? Sabes que Thorcross le vende armas a los terroristas y a los delincuentes. Tu también eres terrorista, también causas daños a otras empresas.

-No lo entiendes…de todos modos sigues siendo un niño, no hay caso en tratar de explicártelo.

Kouichi se pone detrás de Takuya y lo ataca con su barra de metal. –Nosotros trabajamos por necesidad, porque debemos ayudar en la casa. ¿Tú a quién ayudas?

Takuya saca un bastón y golpea en la cara a Kouichi. Kouji salat y saca dos sables y empieza a atacar a Takuya, este saca el otro bastón y empieza a atacar también. No logran darle al contrario hasta que se toman de las manos y tratan de botar al otro. Kouichi se levanta y corre para golpear a Takuya, pero este salta por sobre Kouji y por detrás lo patea botándolo. Toma de nuevo los bastones y trata de bloquear los ataques de Kouichi. Kouji se levanta y ayuda a su hermano. Takuya se ve rodeado y saca la bomba que tenía guardada. Kouji y Kouichi se apartan.

-Ten cuidado, Kouichi, puede usarla.

-¿Tu crees?- dice Kouichi dudando

-Después de lo que pasó con su familia, ya no es el mismo.

Takuya corre hacia el muro. Kouichi trata de atajarlo dudando entre si Takuya va a usar la bomba. Takuya hace una barrida y bota a Kouichi, vuelve a levantarse y lanza la bomba por donde entró y hace explotar el muro. Entre la polvadera, logra escapar.

Más tarde, Kouji y Kouichi son interrogados por lo sucedido.

-En la grabación aparece que estuviste hablando con el intruso. ¿Qué estaban hablando?- pregunta el oficial.

-Estaba tratando de distraerlo mientras mi hermano lo atacaba por la espalda- dice Kouji.

-Pero logro escapar. Es un tipo muy hábil, ustedes son uno de los mejores espías que tenemos. Para que lograra escapar debiera ser un espía de las otras compañías.

-¿La grabación pudo reconocer al intruso?- Pregunta Kouichi.

-Por desgracia no. La cámara de ese sector no es buena. Es sujeto no pudo ponerse en un ángulo mejor para la cámara. Además, esas cámaras son muy antiguas. No graban ni sonido y son en blanco y negro. Pero ustedes lo pudieron reconocer.

-Más o menos- dice Kouji.

Capítulo 6: confusión, un destino incierto, un sueño oscuro, esperanzas rotas

Takuya está caminando por las calles recordando las palabras de Kouji: "¿Aún crees que eres el héroe? Ese juego se acabó". Además recuerda las de Kouichi: "Nosotros trabajamos por necesidad, porque debemos ayudar en la casa. ¿Tú a quién ayudas?".

-Tal vez tengan razón. Ya no saco nada con estar jugando al revolucionario, no voy a lograr nada- dice Takuya con mucho dolor. Sus acciones eran lo último que le quedaban de esperanzas. Se da cuenta que es difícil luchar sólo en un mundo hostil. Lo único que puede hacer para mantener su poca de dignidad en pie es no hacer daño a los demás. Hacer un aporte real en la sociedad. Pero aún no sabe como.

En eso recuerda que hace un tiempo había hecho una solicitud para trabajar como oficial de las fuerzas armadas. Decide ir a una oficina de las fuerzas armadas. Allí hay un sujeto atendiendo, es bajo y calvo, pero no es muy viejo. Cuando Takuya se acerca se da cuenta que al sujeto le falta una pierna. El sujeto lo atiende –Buenas tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo a ver si me aceptan en las fuerzas armadas.

-No es temporada de reclutamiento, pero hoy en día tenemos pocos oficiales…podemos hacer una excepción. Déme su número de identidad- Dice el oficial. Takuya se lo da y el oficial lo escribe en el computador –Usted ya llenó una solicitud…tiene antecedentes… no son acusaciones graves. Pero debe hacer un chequeo médico y psicológico.

-¿Cuándo sería eso?

-Ahora mismo, pase al pasillo izquierdo, cuarta puerta y después la octava.

-Gracias.

Takuya pasa el chequeo médico, a pesar de que está infestado con el Luce-virus. Pero como una décima parte de la población NO tiene el virus, el médico lo acepta. Después entra al chequeo psicológico. El doctor lo recibe y le hace preguntas.

-¿Por qué motivo desea ingresar a las fuerzas armadas?

-Me cansé de no estar haciendo nada. Solo vagaba por las calles. Además deseo eliminar los problemas de esta sociedad.

-¿Tiene algún motivo más?

Takuya le cuenta sobre el incidente donde los delincuentes mataron a su familia y de sus deseos de ayudar a que eso no ocurra con otra persona.

-No soy un capacitador laboral, pero puedo decir que usted por sus deseos y por sus habilidades, no sería bueno ubicarlo en la policía o en la milicia, usted debe estar en las fuerzas especiales, en DRAGOON.

DRAGOON es una división de las fuerzas armadas, son oficiales de alto nivel que actúan para eliminar el terrorismo o la delincuencia. Tienen permiso para eliminar y de irrumpir. Además, son espías del gobierno. Takuya no pudo encontrar mejor opción, la policía y la milicia están muy limitadas, no así DRAGOON.

Más tarde, Takuya se sube a un edificio y mira hacia la ciudad. –Tendré que madurar- dice Takuya arrojando sus gafas rotas hacia abajo. Estas caen al suelo y la gente pasa al lado de estas sin percatarse de su existencia, a excepción de una persona que las recoge.

A la semana, Takuya es llamado por una demanda de Thorcross. Ya que se le vio cerca de las instalaciones el día de la explosión. Se sentía nervioso, pensaba en que Kouiji y Kouichi lo habían denunciado. Lo ponen en un muro junto a otros sospechoso. Al cuarto entran unos policías con Kouji y Kouichi.

-La compañía Thorcross hizo una investigación por el asunto del atentado y la policia detuvo a estos sujetos- dice un policía refiriéndose a los sospechosos.

Takuya estaba más nervioso, sabía que si Kouji y Kouichi declaran en contra de él, Takuya ya no podría ser parte de DRAGOON.

Otro policía les pregunta a Kouji y Kouichi -¿Pueden reconocer al sospechoso?

Kouji y Kouichi miran a Takuya, intercambian miradas y dicen –No, aquí no está- La policía deja ir a los sospechosos. Kouji y Kouichi miraron a Takuya, él era su amigo quien los había ayudado hace tiempo, por eso perdonaron a Takuya. Así, Takuya se sentía más aliviado al ver que Kouji y Kouichi lo ayudaron por esta vez.

Capítulo 7: renovación.

Ha pasado medio año. El suero para el Luce-virus ha sido mejorado gracias a las investigaciones del equipo de Evanostra, en el que Zoe está involucrada, para ella es una gran satisfacción, porque a ella se le ocurrió hacer las mejoras basándose en los tipos de sangre. Ya que los efectos del Luce-virus son reducidos por los anticuerpos. Además, los elementos son más baratos, por lo que el precio no es tan elevado por ser novedad. Además eso significó una rebaja en el precio del antiguo suero.

Pero por otra parte, Evanostra también ha hecho mejoras en otras investigaciones, la de los digimons. Se logró crear Greymons y Garurumons. Usando células de grandes reptiles extintos y de mamíferos de gran tamaño. Los mantienen en criogenia. Estas criaturas fueron dotadas de mucha agresividad. Son ideales en el campo de batalla. Así lo dijo el doctor Monou, quien también trabaja con Zoe en las investigaciones del Luce-virus.

En la tarde, Zoe guarda sus cosas para irse, y se le cae la billetera, la cual recoje el doctor Monou, la abre y ve una foto donde salen Zoe y los demás, en una foto cuando todos iban en la secundaria, en ese momento, Zoe era novia de Kouji, esa fue la última foto donde estaban los seis juntos.

-¿Estos son tus amigos?- pregunta Monou.

-Sí, pero hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos- dice Zoe.

-Esta foto me hace recordar a mi hijo Kintaro.

-¿Cómo está su hijo?

-Desapareció hace un mes. Todavía no lo encuentran.

-…Lo siento.

-No te preocupes… ¿Te gustaría verlo?

El doctor le muestra una foto. Zoe se asombra, Kintaro es idéntico a Lucemon. -¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunta Monou.

-No, nada, sólo es que se parece a alguien que conocí… Se me hace tarde. Hasta mañana, doctor Monou.

-Hasta mañana.

Zoe sale del hospital y se encuentra con Takuya, quien la estaba esperando. Takuya se le acerca y le dice -¿No crees que es muy tarde?- Zoe se asombra de ver a Takuya que está sonriendo, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Zoe le pregunta -¿Qué has hecho este tiempo?

-¿Qué no lo ves? Soy miembro de DRAGOON.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy bueno. Hasta que encontraste algo bueno que hacer.

-Si. Me siento bien haciendo lo que hago. Ya he frustrado muchos intentos de asesinato. Y he acabado con muchos delincuentes.

Zoe salta y lo abraza –No sabes lo feliz que soy al verte de nuevo tan feliz- Takuya está rojo. Zoe se separa y le pregunta –¿Y por qué me esperabas?-

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

-No pudo ser mejor.

-Si…

-Bien…

-OK…

-Bueno…

-Este…

-Emmm…

Ambos no saben que hacer. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminaron. Son más que amigos, pero menos que novios, por eso se sienten algo incómodos. Sienten que es muy apresurado para volver a salir juntos. Takuya rompe el silencio diciendo -¿Te acompaño a casa? -De acuerdo- dice Zoe.

Zoe es la que más se siente incómoda. Hace unos días, cuando el nuevo suero salió al mercado. Fue Kouji al hospital y Zoe lo recibió. Hablaron sobre el pasado y empezaron a olvidar lo malo que había pasado en su relación y Kouji le propuso volver, y Zoe no supo que decir. Decía cosas como: necesito tiempo, no se, dame una razón. Sólo trato de eludir la pregunta y la conversación quedó en nada, pero de todos modos, Zoe no estaba bien. Por un momento pensó en correr y dejar atrás a Takuya, pero no lo hizo. Hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa de Zoe. Takuya trató de despedirse con un beso, pero lo interrumpió la radio.

Se trataba de una emergencia, unos espías de terroristas entraron al edificio C de Chimeralab y Takuya debe ayudar. Takuya va a irse, pero Zoe lo toma de la chaqueta y le da un beso en al boca, luego le dice –apresúrate y cuídate- mientras lo empuja y le da una patada en el trasero.

Capítulo 8: juntos de nuevo, o tal vez por el momento

Takuya llega al edificio C de Chimeralab. Se abre paso entre la multitud, pasa la barrera de seguridad y entra al edificio. Se le acerca a un compañero, Kuno Matsura y le pregunta -¿Dónde es el problema?

-Es en piso 30, el problema es que ellos tienen tomado desde el piso 4 hacia arriba, no podemos subir más por escaleras o ascensores. Solo queda entrar por la ventilación. Pero necesitamos a más hombres.

-¿Cuántos?

-Diez, y somos ocho.

-Eso es suficiente.

El grupo empieza a subir por la ventilación. Takuya sale de la ventilación en el piso 6. Saca una escopeta y empieza a caminar en sigilo por los pasillos, siente unos pasos más adelante. Pero lo sorprende un terrorista por el lado. Es un tipo grande y está encapuchado. Este le dice –baja el arma- Takuya va a atacarlo, pero al terrorista lo sorprenden también y le abren el pecho. Son JP y Tommy que se asustan al ver a Takuya.

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

-Nosotros trabajamos aquí y vamos a rescatar al jefe para que nos aumente el sueldo- dice Tommy tranquilo.

-¿Y tú qué haces a…? ¡WOW! ¡Eres miembro de DRAGOON!- se sorprende JP.

-Entonces…supongo que tendremos que trabajar juntos…de nuevo- dice Takuya.

-¡Sí! Juntos de nuevo- celebra Tommy.

-Tú eres el único que se alegra de verme- dice Takuya sonriendo.

-¿Pero sólo será por esta ocasión?- se pregunta JP. Todos quedan en silencio.

-Entonces, que sea grato este momento- dicen los tres

El cuerpo del terrorista se levanta y los tres se asustan, pero Takuya le dispara con la escopeta y el vuela la cabeza. Van a examinar el cuerpo. Se dan cuenta que no es humano, es un robot. Tommy toma la cabeza y la observa.

-Parece un MetalMeramon- dice Tommy.

-Dame eso- dice Takuya quitándole la cabeza de las manos. Se guarda la cabeza en un bolso y avanzan.

-Sabes algo de eso- Pregunta JP.

-Thorcross ha creado robots con apariencia de digimons- dice Takuya.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta Tommy.

-Una vez fui a espiar a los depósitos de Thorcross y vi robots con aspecto de digimons. Thorcross los creó como armas para venderlas al que se las compre… En realidad no estoy seguro que Thorcross creó estos, pero si lo hizo, va a empezar un conflicto enorme entre los tres gigantes.

Los tres siguen avanzando destruyendo a los robots hasta que llegan al piso 25. Donde encuentran a tres soldados de DRAGOON prisioneros de diez terroristas. JP y Tommy sacan Zomas y se las toman. Miran a Takuya y se las ofrecen, pero este también tiene Zomas –En DRAGOON también tenemos de estas. Chimeralab se las vende- dice Takuya. Entran y empiezan a atacar a los terroristas, Takuya lanza fuego y hace arder a tres, luego le dispara con la escopeta a uno, JP aprovecha y le lanza una descarga al robot. Tommy trata de ayudar a los soldados, pero están inconscientes. Uno de los robots se lanza contra Tommy y este lanza un aliento de hielo y le congela la cabeza y luego le dispara con una pistola. JP levanta a uno y lo arroja al suelo, Takuya le dispara en la cabeza, así, los dos levantan el pulgar. Pero dos robots los toman por detrás, JP sujeta la cabeza del robot y le lanza una descarga. Takuya se levanta y pasa por arriba del terrorista y se pone detrás, saca un machete, le corta un cable y lo desactiva.

Dos robots tratan de escapar, pero los soldados se reanima y los detienen destruyéndolos. Los que se estaban quemando, Takuya, JP y Tommy se lanzan encima y les abren el pecho y le sacan los cables. Los últimos tres bajan, pero son destruidos por más soldados de DRAGOON que llegan. Junto con ellos, está Kuno.

-Todo está limpio allá abajo- dice Kuno.

-Nos quedan 5 pisos más- dice JP.

-¿Y ellos quienes son?- dice Kuno refiriéndose a JP y Tommy.

-Son…- Takuya los mira -son amigos. Me ayudaron a llegar hasta acá. Nos pueden seguir ayudando, conocen mejor este edificio que nosotros.

Todos siguen subiendo hasta llegar al 30º piso. Allí, el jefe Tome está siendo amenazado a punta de cañón por los terroristas. Estos se dan vuelta cuando llega el grupo, pero para los terroristas, ya es tarde. Los soldados de DRAGOON tienen sensores de calor y francotiradores, por lo que ya le habían disparados antes de entrar al cuarto.

El jefe Tome se ve muy feliz y les dice a todos –Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes, con mi grupo de guardaespaldas que aunque era su día libre vinieron a ayudarme, y con el cuerpo de soldados de DRAGOON, que son muy eficientes. Pero les pediría por favor que me dejaran a solas con mis guardaespaldas y con el oficial Kanbara.

Todos se marchan, se quedan Takuya, JP y Tommy. Takuya se ve bastante serio y se acerca al jefe Tome –Estos robots no vinieron porque si. Estas ocultando algo y ellos vinieron por eso- dice Takuya muy serio. Apaga el radio frente al jefe –Esto queda entre los cuatro. ¿Qué ocultas?-

-Tu si que eres observador- dice Tome.

-Eso lo aprendiste de Kouji, tu no eras así antes- dice JP.

-Bueno, no hay necesidad de mentirnos entre nosotros- dice Tome. Se levanta y se pone frente a la ventana -La guerra por el poder se acerca. Esto lleva mucho tiempo en silencio, pero ya se está empezando a hacer publico.

-Sin rodeos- reclama Takuya.

-OK. Los tres gigantes antes éramos sólo un grupo de científicos obsesionados por el digimundo. Pensábamos que la Internet era un mundo inerte, pero los niños elegidos nos mostraron todo lo contrario. Todo lo que ocurre en el digimundo de un modo afecta a este mundo. Nos dimos cuenta que la fuerza de los digimons afectaba la Internet y el mundo real. Nosotros quisimos traspasar esa fuerza a algo concreto. Todo empezó 7 años atrás. Cuando ustedes volvían del digimundo en su última batalla. Por unos instantes, el mundo real se convirtió en datos. Nosotros pudimos extraer parte de esos datos y después los comparamos con los de la Internet. Descubrimos las tres clases de vida cibernética: los data, los vacuna y los virus. Ustedes no se daban cuenta. Pero todo esta vida dentro de lo inerte era algo simplemente fascinante. Nosotros queríamos esa fuerza, y estuvimos trabajando por mucho tiempo tratando de convertir toda esa vida en algo real…- se ríe –jugamos a ser dioses, pero no lo logramos. No logramos ni la millonésima parte de lo que significa un digimon. Lo único que logramos fue dividirnos en tres pensamientos. Los físicos, que construye máquinas inteligentes, pero sin vida y sin la capacidad de evolucionar, ahora se llaman Thorcross con su jefe Kotori Uematsu. Los biólogos, que crean aberraciones vivas, pero sin inteligencia y sin opción de evolucionar, ahora se llaman Evanostra, con su jefe Albert Monou. Y nosotros, los químicos, que elaboramos masas con capacidad de evolucionar y cambiar, pero sin inteligencia y sin vida, y nos llamamos Chimeralab, siendo yo su jefe, Kyu Tome.

Takuya lo mira molesto –entonces ya sabías sobre estas cosas. Y además ustedes crearon más criaturas- grita Takuya molesto.

-Seguramente estos robots son de Thorcross. Es divertído, cuando los científicos estabamos juntos teníamos una supercomputadora llamada "Fausto". Pero la tuvimos que dividir en tres partes: "Trueno" para los físicos, "Hielo" para nosotros, los químicos, y "Fuego" para los biólogos. Al fin y al cabo ya no se puede trabajar sin un computador en estos tiempos. En ese entonces nos preocupamos de borrar la información de los otros ya que nos parecía basura. Ahora lo único que queremos es tener información de los demás.

-A mi no me parece gracioso- dice Tommy –No entiendo el chiste.

-Tommy, más seriedad- dice JP.

-Yo tampoco lo encuentro gracioso- dice Takuya.

-Tu si entendiste el chiste. Y sabes lo que viene después- dice Tome –Ahora se viene una guerra por el poder entre los tres gigantes. En cierto modo a mi no me gusta, pero si no hago nada, será peor para todos mis trabajadores.

-¿Qué querían exactamente los terroristas?

-Querían que les diera mi empresa. En especial, querían a "Hielo". Querían acceder a toda su información. Lo que no saben es que ni yo puedo dárselas. "Hielo" es una supercomputadora que piensa sola, si quiere, me deja acceder a su información. Aunque parece que lo que querían no era solo al información, sino llevársela toda. Eso ya hubiera sido un problema más grande.

-Bien. Ya no tengo más preguntas…pero habrán más, y volveré- dice Takuya mientras se va.

-Adiós, Takuya. Nos volveremos a ver.

-Eso espero- susurra Takuya.

Capítulo 9: la verdad, o lo que sabes

Takuya llega al centro de investigaciones de Thorcross. Pide hablar con la doctora Uematsu. Lo hacen pasar, pero es interceptado por Kouji y Kouichi.

-¿Otra vez aquí?- reclama Kouji.

-No vine a destruir el lugar- dice Takuya –vengo a hablar con Uematsu.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la doctora Uematsu contigo?- reclama Kouichi.

-Es sobre el atentado en Chimeralab.

-No tenemos nada que ver con eso- dice Kouji.

-No reclamen, ahora soy miembro de DRAGOON y puedo entrar donde se me de la gana.

Takuya es custodiado por Kouji y Kouichi hasta la oficina de la doctora Uematsu. –¿Kotori Uematsu?- pregunta Takuya a la doctora.

-Prefiero que me digan doctora.

-Eso no importa. Vengo por el incidente de Chimeralab.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con esos tipo?

-Los terroristas eran robots. Hechos con tecnología de Thorcross- saca la cabeza del robot MetalMeramon. La doctora la mira extrañada.

-Interesante…es nuestra tecnología…pero nosotros no hacemos este modelo de robot.

-¿Tiene alguna manera de probarlo?

-¿Tienes tú alguna manera de probar que somos culpables?

-El doctor Kyu Tome me contó sobre la relación entre él, usted y el doctor Albert Monou con respecto a las investigaciones del digimundo.

La doctora se ríe –Vaya, vaya, de modo que el viejo Kyu te dijo sobre nuestras investigaciones. ¿Y te contó sobre Fausto?- pregunta la doctora riéndose.

-También me comento acerca de Trueno, Hielo y Fuego. De las metodologías de ustedes…pero lo importante no es buscar el culpable del atentado a Chimeralab, sino tratar de evitar incidentes mayores.

-¿Crees que si soltamos a nuestras creaciones habrán peleas KAIFU?

-No se si ustedes hayan creado un Godzilla o un Gamera. Pero ustedes, los científicos saben las consecuencias que traería esta guerra de poder.

-Muchacho, muchacho, muchacho…- dice Kotori hastiada –Eres aún muy pequeño para entender todo lo que hay detrás de los tres gigantes. Si quieres puedes hacer que registren todos los establecimientos de Thorcross…admito que encontrarán robots y mucha información acerca del digimundo. Pero no encontrarán nada acerca de este modelo de digimon. Somos culpables de jugar a ser dioses, pero no somos culpables de lo que pasó hoy con Chimeralab.

-Dime que más sabes- presiona Takuya.

-Detente ahí- gritan Kouji y Kouichi.

-No se preocupen, muchachos, no hay problema, de hecho, ustedes también deberían escuchar…- dice Uematsu. Se sienta en una silla, toma un poco de café y continua –Kyu debió contarte acerca del instante de digitalización de este mundo cuando ustedes volvieron a este. No es coincidencia que hubiésemos captado esa información. Estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo ese momento. Esto no empezó siete años atrás, es de mucho antes. Nosotros también fuimos niños elegidos, Kyu, Albert y yo. Nos fascinó tanto ese mundo que cuando nos fuimos de él. Empezamos a hacer investigaciones acerca de él. Fueron años de estudios, de ensayos y errores, giga bites de información grabados en "Fausto". Incluso en 1999, cuando Myotismon llegó a Tokyo. Ese fue un gran momento para nosotros, nuestras teorías se volvieron realidad en esos días, los datos pudieron convertirse en materia viva, con inteligencia y con capacidad de evolucionar. Pero no fue hasta hace siete años que cuando pudimos obtener un rastro de información del digimundo, cuando Opanimon llamó a decenas de niños para que fuesen al digimundo. Rastreamos la llamada, aunque sólo logramos toparnos con data inútil. Pero pasaron unos minutos, que fueron meses para ustedes en el digimundo cuando logramos obtener data 100% útil, en el momento en que ustedes volvieron del digimundo y la Tierra de digitalizó. Allí rastreamos la información y llegamos al historial completo del digimundo. Una cantidad exorbitante de información, donde por supuesto, estaba su travesía por el digimundo.

-Espera un momento- detiene Takuya –Si ustedes fueron niños elegidos, entonces, ¿desde hace cuándo que existe el digimundo?

-La verdad… ni idea- ríe a carcajadas, se detiene y continua –El tiempo en el digimundo transcurre diferente al de este mundo, pero el problema más grande es que la diferencia no es constante, puede ser uno a uno, o uno a un trillón de segundos, o más, o menos…nadie lo sabe.

-Ya no saco nada con hacer una investigación para culparlos por el insidente…pero de todos modos haré una para que fiscalicen su armamento, para que la nación sepa la verdad. Y haré lo mismo con Chimeralab y Evanostra- dice Takuya molesto.

-De todos modos ya íbamos a hacer público todo lo que tenemos. Con lo del incidente era obvio que el viejo Kyu iba a delatarnos a todos.

Takuya se marcha, lo siguen Kouji y Kouichi. Kouji detiene a Takuya y le dice -¿Qué pretende el gobierno de nosotros?

-El gobierno no tiene nada que ver, las fuerzas armadas trabajan separados- dice Takuya.

-¿Entonces qué pretendes tú?- dice Kouichi.

-¿Yo?... Simplemente mantener el bienestar público.

-¿No será venganza?... Venganza por la muerte de tu familia- dice Kouichi.

-¿Y si fuese así qué? No quiero que lo que me ocurrió le pase a otros ¿Acaso desear el bien para todos está mal?- dice Takuya serio. Ahora cambia su tono a uno más satírico –Te equivocaste, Kouji…

-¿A qué te refieres?- reclama Kouji.

-Si se puede jugar a ser el héroe…no todo es malo, no todo debe ser egoísta- ríe Takuya. Se marcha. Kouji y Kouichi lo miran.

-¿Crees que tenga la razón?- Pregunta Kouichi.

-Me duele admitirlo, pero tiene la razón en muchas cosas. Hasta nosotros jugamos a héroe tratando de salvar a nuestra madre- dice Kouji cabizbajo.

-Será mejor que volvamos- dice Kouichi.

Capítulo 10: algo más oculto, más oscuro

Zoe camina por los pasillos del hospital de Evanostra. Pierde el equilibrio y se cae, empieza a toser. Empieza a recordar la noche anterior, estaba por acostarse y suena el teléfono, es Takuya. –Hola, ¿por qué llamas a esta hora?- pregunta Zoe.

-Me gustaría que investigaras algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es sobre Evanostra. Hoy hable con los jefes de Chimeralab y Thorcross, me contaron muchas cosas sobre su pasado y el de Evanostra.

-¿Qué me dices?

-Hoy ocurrió ese atentado a Chimeralab, los terroristas resultaron ser robots hechos con tecnología de Thorcross. Tecnología basada en el digimundo.

-¿Qué? ¿El digimundo?

-Sí, antiguamente, Monou, Uematsu y Tome trabajaban juntos haciendo investigaciones acerca del digimundo.

-¿Te das cuenta de las locuras que me estás contando?

-Tienes que creerme, Monou, Uematsu y Tome cuando eran niños fueron niños elegidos.

-No puede ser… ¿Entonces quieres decirme que esos robots eran digimons?

-No del todo, eran androides. Thorcross trabaja con robots, Chimeralab, con criaturas químicas y Evanostra, con animales transgénicos.

-No lo puedo creer… No puedo creer que lo que me dices sea verdad.

-Creemelo. Si no me crees, pregúntale a tu jefe acerca de todo esto.

Volviendo al presente, Zoe se levanta y empieza a avanzar. –El Luce-virus que creo Evanostra…Los robots de Thorcross con forma de digimons… Los Zomas, que le dan poderes a las personas… todo pareciera tener sentido si Takuya me dice la verdad- dice Zoe mientras tose. –Rayos, también estoy infestada-.

Zoe entra a la oficina de Monou. Se sienta en el escritorio y empieza a buscar en el computador. Pero le pide la clave. Zoe empieza a pensar y anota cuando se le ocurre una clave –Kintaro…no. Luce-virus…no. Evanostra…no. ¿Lucemon?...¿si?- Logra entrar. Empieza a buscar. –No puede ser…criaturas…son digimons…-.

En eso, entra el doctor Monou y sorprende a Zoe -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Primero dígame qué significa esto- reclama Zoe mostrándole el monitor con las imágenes de las criaturas.

-De modo que ya te enteraste…¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Tu novio Takuya? ¿O tal ves Kouji?

-No puede ocultarme nada. Usted antes trabajaba con Kotori Uematsu y con Kyu Monou…

-Además también fuimos niños elegidos como ustedes- ríe Monou.

Zoe se sorprende aunque no lo demuestra. Piensa en el hijo de Monou y en el parecido que tiene con Lucemon. Se acerca a Monou y le pregunta -¿Qué tiene que ver su hijo Kintaro con Lucemon y el virus?

-¡Vaya! Sacas conclusiones muy rápidas. Se nota que eres una excelente científica. Pero si quieres que te explique vas a tener que acompañarme.

Monou y Zoe caminan y se detienen frente a una puerta, Albert pasa una tarjeta por una ranura y luego introduce una clave y entran a una habitación muy grande. Allí se encuentran en criogenia varios digimons clonados. Zoe se siente confundida, se da cuenta realmente que Takuya decía la verdad. Monou se acerca a "Fuego", la computadora de Evanostra. –Cuando Kotori, Kyu y yo éramos niños y viajamos al digimundo, no teníamos el más mínimo interés por los estudios, pero al ver este mundo nuevo, lleno de maravillas hechas de ciencia, que no queríamos irnos de allí, pero se terminó nuestra misión allá y tuvimos que volver, pero volvimos a nuestro mundo llenos de sed de conocimiento. Nuestro sueño más grande era volver allá. Con el tiempo, fuimos los mejores alumnos de nuestros colegios, llegamos a la universidad y después empezamos nuestras investigaciones. Como no logramos encontrar la manera de volver al digimundo, decidimos crear nosotros mismos digimones. Desafortunadamente, no lográbamos tener soluciones reales…hasta que ese día, cuando ustedes, que fueron al digimundo y volvieron, ese día, el mundo por instantes de digitalizó. Obtuvimos tanta información, que no sabíamos que hacer con ella. Cada uno pensaba de distinta manera en como usar esa información, así que nos separamos en tres partes, Thorcross, Chimeralab y Evanostra. Yo por mi parte, me sentía solo, porque mi esposa no podía tener hijos. Así que empecé a ver como crear a alguien para que llenara ese vacío, así que decidí usar mi información y crear a un digimon del tipo humano, y encontré un digimon fascinante, era Lucemon. Así que lo adapte a una forma más humana y lo hice mi hijo.

-Entonces Kintaro es una copia de Lucemon..

-Así es. Y no solo eso. Lucemon era realmente una obra maestra, su información genética tenía componentes especiales, así que para ganar dinero, use esos componentes y cree medicinas y armas químicas para los terroristas.

-Entre esas, el Luce-virus…Ahora todo tiene más sentido.

Monou se ríe y se acerca a un mesón cerrado, oprime una clave en el teclado y el mesón se abre, de este sale una cáptula con un líquido blanco.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Zoe.

-La cura contra el Luce-virus- dice Monou.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita indignada Zoe -¿Y qué esperas para usarla y sanar a la gente?

-No sabes nada de economía, niña- ríe Monou –Cuando todo el mundo esté infestado por el Luce-virus, esta cura valdrá millones. Por ahora se mantendrá en secreto.

-No si lo evito.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer? Nadie te va a creer, puedo eliminar toda la evidencia. Puedo volver ha crear más criaturas y medicinas sin dificultad y cuando quiera.

Una voz salde desde las sombras diciendo –¿Te das cuenta del daño que puedes provocar?- Zoe y Monou se dan vuelta, es Kouji que está furioso.

-¡Kouji! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice sorprendida Zoe.

-¿Cómo pudiste burlar la seguridad?- grita Monou.

-Eso no tiene importancia. Ahora entrégame la cura o dispararé- dice Kouji.

-Entonces ve por ella- Dice Monou al momento de lanzar la cápsula hacia atrás. Kouichi que estaba atrás alcanza a atraparla, pero Monou saca un revolver y le dispara a la cápsula, la bala también hirió la mano de Kouichi. Monou corre y se escapa, Kouji no pudo perseguirlo porque fue a atender a Kouichi.

Capítulo 11: debemos ser corteses y valientes

Más tarde, una camioneta de Thorcross se lleva a Kouichi, el conductor le pide a Kouji irse con ellos, pero el se niega, dice que se va a quedar un rato más. Cuando la camioneta ya se había ido, Kouji se dirige a donde está Zoe. Zoe le pregunta -¿Estás bien?

-No, Monou se escapó. No lo pudimos atrapar- dice Kouji.

-Bueno…tengo que irme- dice Zoe, pero Kouji la sujeta del brazo.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-No es el momento.

-Si lo es. Se que sigues viéndote con Takuya…Quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

-Nosotros ya terminamos. No puedes pedirme nada.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…quiero volver contigo. Zoe se queda sin voz al oír eso. Kouji le dice –dime si o no- pero Zoe no puede decir nada y se va corriendo.

-Zoe, espera- dice Kouji, pero Zoe no hace caso.

Zoe corre hasta que sus piernas ya no pueden más, así que se va a un callejón y se sienta en un rincón. Zoe empieza a llorar. Se pregunta por qué no puede decirle no a Kouji y si a Takuya, tiene un conflicto interno. Ambos durante su tiempo la hicieron sentirse segura, la querían mucho, ambos la sacaban a pasear y le hacían regalos. Pero ahora siente miedo con los dos, Takuya se ha vuelto en una persona peligrosa y Kouji en alguien obsesivo. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabe que Takuya no solo le dio en lo material como Kouji, además la ha ayudado en muchos momentos, incluso cuando terminaron y Zoe estaba con Kouji, cuando murió el padre de Zoe, fue Takuya quien la animó y la ayudó a superar la muerte de su padre, Kouji no tocaba el tema. De hecho, Zoe estuvo a punto de poner fin con sus días, pero Takuya la salvó. En ese momento, recordó el momento cuando se reencontraron, allí era Takuya es que se iba a suicidar, si Zoe no lo hubiese encontrado, tal vez hubiese ocurrido cualquier cosa. Zoe se siente mal por el tiempo en que se distanciaron. Si Zoe lo hubiese ayudado, Takuya no se hubiera convertido en el ser lleno de odio que es ahora. Se siente en deuda con él.

Zoe seca sus lágrimas y se pregunta –Si sé con quien estar, ¿Por qué no lo puedo decir? ...Soy una cobarde... ¿Por qué no puedo ser como antes? …¿qué debo hacer?-.

Una voz le dice –La chicas debemos ser corteses y valientes-. Zoe levanta la mirada y ve el espíritu de Kazemon. Zoe le dice –Kazemon, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Ármate de valor y díselo de buena manera, sin temor- dice Kazemon.

-Ayúdame. Estoy sola.

-Nunca has estado sola, sólo te has olvidado de los que están a tu lado.

El espíritu de Kazemon entra en Zoe, ella toda su celular y este se convierte en un digi-vice. –Nunca he estado sola-. En eso, llegan unos delincuentes, uno se le acerca y le pide el dinero. Zoe se levanta, toma su digi-vice y se transforma en Kazemon, usa torbellino de pétalos y acaba con todos, luego se va volando por la ciudad. Zoe se siente llena de energía. Siente que ha vuelto a ser tan feliz como hace siete años atrás. Vuelve a su casa y recupera su forma normal. Entra a su pieza y revisa su closet, saca casi todo hasta encontrar una foto enmarcada donde sale ella y Takuya con una copa del campeonato estatal de football de secundaria. La cuelga en el muro y se recuesta en la cama. Se siente tan feliz que grita y se da vueltas en la cama. Da tantas vueltas en al cama que se cae de ella. Se levanta y recuerda que tiene la gorra de Takuya, este le había regalado hace mucho tiempo, cuando salían. La busca y al encontrarla, se acuesta con ella en la cama.

Capítulo 12: Némesis y clones

Takuya camina por las afueras de la ciudad. Tiene un mal presentimiento, siente que algo del pasado va a volver, algo malo y peligroso. Lo que no sabe es que lo malo lo está esperando a él. Una voz le grita desde los edificios de al lado, pero Takuya no logra adivinar de donde proviene la voz. Esta le dice –Hace muchos años, tu acabaste con mi "yo" del pasado. Pero ya no eres el mismo de antes. Además no estoy solo.

-¡Muéstrate!- grita Takuya

Tres sujetos aparecen detrás de él y lo golpean. Takuya se levanta y saca un bastón, mucho más grande que los anteriores. Al darse vuelta mira a los sujetos, tienen un aspecto similar. En ese momento, llega el sujeto de la voz, Takuya lo mira, este también se parece a los anteriores, la diferencia es que su rostro es idéntico al de Lucemon. Takuya le cuesta creerlo, pero se concentra y le dice -¿Acaso te creó Evanostra?

-¡Vaya!- se sorprende –¡Si que eres rápido!- Se ríe –Mi nombre es Kintaro Monou.

-¿Eres hijo de Albert Monou?

-Así es. En cierto modo soy su hijo.

Takuya no espera más y va a golpear a Kintaro. Este esquiva todos los golpes, pero Takuya lo toma de la chaqueta y le lanza un puñetazo y le rompe la naríz. Los otros clones llegan y tratan de atacarlo, pero Takuya se hace a un lado. Uno de ellos saca una pistola y empieza a dispararle, pero Takuya le vota la pistola con el bastón y luego le golpea la cabeza. Otro llega con unos grilletes y le da un puñetazo en el vientre y le da un gancho por la izquierda. Takuya lo sujeta de las piernas, lo levanta y luego lo hace cae contra el asfalto. Kintaro saca un bastón y se pone a dar estocadas a Takuya, este bloquea los ataques con su bastón. El otro clon toma unas dagas y corre hacia Takuya y este se hace a un lado, da media vuelta y le da un golpe con el bastón en las costillas. Kintaro se detiene y se marcha, los otros lo siguen. –Es tiempo que actúe Fausto II- dice Kintaro mientras se marcha.

-¿Fausto II? ¿Pero qué querrá decir con eso? Debe ser otro computador, ¿Pero cual de los tres gigantes lo controlaría?- se pregunta Takuya. En eso, recibe una llamada por radio, es Kuno y le dice –Takuya, ven a Shibuya, es urgente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Unas criaturas están destruyendo la ciudad.

-Voy enseguida.

Capítulo 13: digi-crisis

Albert Monou está en un ciber-café en un computador tratando de ingresar a "Fuego", pero cuando ingresa las claves, aparece claves incorrectas. –No lo entiendo, nunca me equivoco…a menos que hayan cambiado la clave. ¿Pero quién?- se pregunta Monou.

Mientras tanto, Kyu Tome se encuentra con Tommy y JP, están en los laboratorios, donde todo ha sido destruido. Tome revisa el lugar y dice –Algo o alguien liberó a los digimons artificiales que hemos creado. Incluso destruyeron a "Hielo".

-¿Quién cree que pudo haber sido?- pregunta JP.

-Hay muchos sospechosos, por lo que no puedo decir nada con certeza- dice Tome.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?- pregunta Tommy.

-Podrían ir y ayudar a detener a los digimons.

-¿Y qué va a hacer usted?- pregunta JP.

-Es tiempo de una reunión. Cuídense- dice Tome mientras de marcha.

-Señor, espere, lo vamos a acompañar- dice Tommy.

-Esta vez no- dice Tome.

En Thorcross, la doctora Uematsu está tratando de ingresar a "Trueno", cuando logra ingresar, se sorprende, toda la memoria ha sido robada, "Trueno" ahora está vacío. Uematsu llama a Koiji y Kouichi. Cuando ellos llegan donde está Uematsu, esta les habla –Estamos ante una crisis, la información de "Trueno" ha sido robada, además, todos los androides han escapado y están destruyendo la ciudad.

-¿Qué hacemos, doctora?- pregunta Kouichi.

-Todo el personal de espías irán a detenerlos. Pueden usar todo el armamento que esté disponible. La prioridad es eliminar a los androides, la seguridad del país y de nuestra empresa está en peligro.

-Déjenos eso a nosotros, doctora- dice Kouichi –Vamos, hermano- Kouji no se mueve. –¡Kouji!- grita Kouichi –Tenemos que irnos.

-Sí, vamos.

Ahora que se fueron, Uematsu piensa –también se llevaron la información acerca de Milleniumon.

La ciudad está siendo atacada por los digimons artificiales. La gente huye aterrada y muchos son heridos de muerte por las criaturas. Las fuerzas armadas tratan de detenerlos. DRAGOON junto con la milicia están reteniendo a los digimons mientras la policía lleva a la gente a lugares más seguros.

Unos Tankmon avanzan y se acercan a la barricada de la milicia, en eso aparece Zoe, convertida en Kazemon. Zoe atrae a los Tankmon y les lanza un torbellino de pétalos. Varios Tankmon robots son destruidos por el ataque.

-Increíble. A pasado mucho tiempo, y he aumentado mi fuerza- dice Zoe.

Zoe sigue atacando, el ejército está confundido. Los soldados se preguntas que cómo puede haber una de esas criaturas ayudándolos. Uno de los capitanes dice -¡No se queden parados! ¡Ayudemos a esa mujer!

Zoe y los soldados acaban con el escuadrón de Tankmons. Pero en eso, llegan unos Machinedramon. Zoe trata de darles patadas, pero no les hacen mucho daño. El ejercito apoya a Zoe. Pero un Machinedramon ataca a Zoe y luego apunta sus cañones contra ella, pero un relámpago acaba con el robot. Los otros son atacados por bolas de nieve que hacen abolladuras en el blindaje. Zoe se da vuelta y ve a Beetlemon y a Kumamon.

-Zoe, hemos venido a ayudarte- dice JP convertido en Beetlemon.

-Gracias, chicos- dice Zoe.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de los robots, ustedes encárguense de los monstruos- dice el capitán del ejército.

-Ya vamos- dice Tommy.

Zoe, JP y Tommy van donde están los Greymons y Garurumons de Evanostra. JP va lanzando descargas contra los Garurumons, Tommy los congela con su aliento y Zoe los patea. Los Greymons se acercan acabando con los automóviles estacionados. Uno se acerca a Kumamon que estaba secundado, pero lo salva Loweemon que le lanza un rayo. Tambén llega Lobomon que con su rayo láser elimina a otros Greymons.

-Hay que darnos prisa o más gente a resultar dañada- dice Kouichi.

-Después de esto tenemos que hablar, Zoe- dice Kouji.

-No hay nada que hablar- dice Zoe –Lo nuestro ya se acabó. Y ahora estoy con Takuya.

Kouji se sorprende. Pero se queda en silencio. Los cinco siguen acabando con los Greymons y Garurumons que van quedando. Mientras tanto, DRAGOON está reteniendo a unos Meramons a un Kerpymon gigante, creaciones de Chimeralab. Las criaturas están a punto de romper las líneas, pero llega Agunimon y detiene a los Meramons. Kuno, que se encuentra allí mira a Agunimon y se asusta.

-No te asustes, ya llegué a apoyar, Kuno- dice Agunimon.

-¿Takuya?- pregunta Kuno, y Agunimon levanta el pulgar. Kuno se sonríe.

Takuya se acerca a Kerpymon. –Son sólo copias, no son reales, no tienen la misma fuerza de los originales, no piensan como los reales…una copia es una copia- dicho esto, Takuya corre ha atacar al Kerpymon, este lanza rayos, pero Agunimon los esquiva, salta y le da una patada de fuego, luego lanza una salamandra ardiente y lo derriba. Takuya salta y los soldados de DRAGOON disparan con lanza-cohetes. El Kerpymon no es destruido por completo. Agunimon ataca a la cabeza con puños y patadas hasta que logra acabar con el monstruo.

Zoe y los demás se acercan donde está Agunimon. –Tengamos cuidado, puede ser una copia- dice Lobomon. Pero Kazemon se transforma en Zoe y se acerca. Agunimon también se transforma en Takuya y se acerca a Zoe.

-De modo que todos se volvieron a encontrar con los digi-spirits- dice Takuya.

-Así es- dice Zoe mientras todos vuelven a la normalidad.

-Yo no- dice Tommy, todos lo quedan mirando –Ustedes se olvidaron que tenían amigos, olvidaron que estaban solos.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- dice JP.

-Si, yo siempre he tenido a Kumamon.

-¿Y cómo no te transformabas antes?- pregunta JP.

-¿Para qué? Podía hacer las cosas sin necesidad de transformarme. Pero todos ustedes perdieron la inocencia, olvidaron quienes fueron y por eso se amargaron. De ehcho, no me gustó pelear contra ti, Takuya.

-Por eso siempre estás feliz- dice Takuya –ahora tiene más sentido…

-En realidad no- dice Kouji- todo lo que dijo es extraño.

-Pero cierto- dice Kouichi.

-¡AH, por cierto! Antes que se me olvide- dice Zoe mientras revisa su bolso, saca la gorra de Takuya, además también saca las gafas- Estos son tuyos, Takuya.

-No puede ser…bueno, la gorra te la regalé, pero las gafas…me deshice de ellas hace meses… ¿Por qué las tienes tú?- pregunta Takuya.

-No se, cayeron a mis pies- dice Zoe.

-Demasiado para ser coincidencia- dice Kouichi.

-A mi me parece tierno- dice Tommy.

Así, los seis siguen hablando mientras las fuerzas armadas van revisando el lugar.

Capítulo 13: reunión, los tres jefes juntos como antes más alguien

Monou, Tome y Uematsu están reunidos en un edificio cerca del ataque. Uematsu habla primero –Bien, Kyu, ¿pata qué nos llamaste?

-Uno de ustedes liberó a todos los digimons que hemos creado, además destruyeron a "Hielo".

-Yo no fui- dice Albert –a mi me cambiaron la clave de "Fuego" y no puedo accear a él.

-No sacan nada, la información fue borrada- dice Kotori.

-¿Borrada?- pregunta Kyu.

-No se quien fue, pero puedo decirles que no fue alguien de nosotros tres- dice Kotori.

-Bien, bien, ¿no será que tratas de confundirnos?- pregunta Albert.

-De ser así, sólo hubiese liberado a sus criaturas y no a las mías- dice Kotori.

-Eso tiene más sentido- dice Kyu -¿pero quién puede haberlo hecho?

En eso, aparece Kintaro, se les acerca y les dice –Ahora que los tres gigantes han perdido a sus creaciones y a sus computadoras.

-¡Kintaro! ¿Qué has dicho?- dice Albert.

-De modo que este es el clon de Lucemon, y de este niño sacaste el Luce-virus- dice Kotori.

-Dinos quién es el responsable de todo esto- grita Kyu.

-Primero debo decirles que gracias a sus investigaciones hemos podido causar todo este daño, el nuevo gobierno no puede estar más agradecido de ustedes.

-¿El nuevo gobierno?- dice Kotori,

-Sabíamos que este nuevo gobierno era corrupto, pero nunca tanto como para traicionarnos- dice Kyu -¿Y qué sigue?

-Bueno, después de que el gobierno elimine a Evanostra, Chimeralab y Thorcross. Vamos a usar toda su tecnología para convertirnos en una superpotencia- dice Kintaro –Además, vamos a vender la cura contra el Luce-virus a un elevado precio.

-¿Una cura? ¿Ya la habías creado, Albert?- dice Kotori. Albert asiente con la cabeza, Kotori se enoja y zamarrea a Albert por la camisa –Eres un maldito, miles de personas se mueren por tu culpa y ahora por tu codicia el gobierno va ha hacerse milloranio.

-¿Qué pasó con la información de los computadores?- pregunta Kyu.

-Ahora toda esa información la tiene Fausto II.

-¿Otro Fausto? ¡No puede ser!

Kintaro se acerca a la ventana y mira a Takuya y a los demás. –Nuestro único impedimento ante nuestras metas son esos seis tipos. Tendremos que eliminarlos… salvo a uno- dice Kintaro. Después de eso, saca un celular y habla –Saquen a Milleniumon.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Se robaron la información de Milleniumon?- grita Kotori.

-Sí- responde Kintaro –pero la mejoramos usando la tecnología de todos ustedes.

Mientras, Zoe se sienta en el suelo y mira algo acercarse en el cielo. Llama a sus amigos y les avisa que algo se acerca, algo grande.

Capítulo 14: milleniumon, se debe trabajar en equipo

Milleniumon llega al centro de Shibuya, va lanzando misiles a los edificios. Los seis se alarman, se transforman y siguen a Milleniumon. Este se da vuelta y sorprende a los seis cuando empieza a atacarlos. Beetlemon sube y le lanza un "trueno milenario", Lobomon y Loweemon disparan a las alas. Milleniumon escupe fuego y calienta tanto las calles que el alfalto se derrite, lo que dificulta a los que están en tierra moverse. Kumamon saca su lanza cohetes y dispara a la cara de Milleniumon, este va a atacarlo y el alnza cohetes de Kumamon se traba, no puede disparar y se desespera, pero Agunimon y Kazemon lo ayudan, Kazemon se lleva a Kumamon y Agunimon salta y ataca al rostro del monstruo con una salamandra ardiente. Pero Milleniumon responde con un misil que explota encima de Agunimon.

Los seis se reúnen. Lobomon dice- Debemos atacar por los costados.

-Como si fuese tan fácil- responde Kumamon.

-Lobomon tiene razón- dice Agunimon –lo que pasa es que estamos atacando por separado, debemos hacer dos grupos que ataquen por los lados.

-Y después hacemos un ataque en conjunto- dice Kazemon.

-Propongo que los grupos sean Beetlemon, Kazemon y Agunimon, y el otro, Lobomon, Kumamon y yo- dice Loweemon -Ustedes dos pueden volar, Agunimon, Lobomon y yo no tenemos problemas en subir rápido un edificio, el que tiene problemas es Kumamon.

-Tiene Razón- dice JP, ¿ pero pueden subir a Kumamon? Yo podría subirlo más rápido.

-Sí, pero así quedaría el ataque mejor repartido- dice Agunimon.

-Entonces vamos- dice Kumamon.

Loweemon se lleva a Kumamon en la espalda y se va con Lobomon, por otra parte, Beetlemon y Kazemon suben volando y Agunimon va corriendo por los muros. Milleniumon se da cuenta de las intenciones del enemigo, así que dispara a los edificios. Los seis van equipando el ataque. El ejercito y DRAGOON también apoyan a los seis, ya que le están disparando a la criatura, esta se distrae por un momento, el cual aprovechan los demás para subirse a las alas de este y empiezan a atacar con todo hasta que destruyen parte de las alas, aunque Milleniumon sigue volando. El monstruo empieza a volar en vertical y hace que los seis se caigan al asfalto derretido.

Agunimon y los demás quedan pegados por el asfalto. Kumamon congela el alquitrán y lo rompe, con lo que logra salir. Kumamon va a ayudar a los demás, pero Milleniumon baja del cielo y se va acercando a los muchachos. Kumamon empieza a disparar con el lanza cohetes. Todos se desesperan, pero las fuerzas armadas vuelven a distraer a Milleniumon disparándole con artillería pesada. Este se da media vuelta y los ataca con varios misiles que acaban con las filas. La distracción sirvió para que Kumamon liberara a los demás. Todos se ponen en fila esperando a que Milleniumon se acerque más. Este se devuelve y se acerca más y más. Los seis esperan el momento hasta que lanzan un ataque en conjunto, una concentración tan grande de energía que vuela en pedazos a Milleniumon.

Al terminar todo, se dejan caer al suelo exhaustos. No se percatan que Kintaro estaba cerca. Hasta que este llega y rapta a Zoe. Todos quedan atónitos, pero se les pasa rápidamente y se disponen a seguirlo. Pero los detienen los tres científicos.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?- grita Takuya.

-Tenemos que advertirlos- dice Kyu.

-¿Pasa algo, jefe?- pregunta JP.

-Se trata de ese muchacho- dice Kotori.

-El es un experimento mío- dice Albert –Se trata de un clon de Lucemon.

-Por eso se parecía tanto- dice Takuya.

-Él inició todo esto- dice Albert –Él trabaja para el gobierno. Ellos nos han estado robando información y ahora van a usarla para destruirnos y después enriquecerse.

-¿Entonces ellos fueron los causantes del atentado a Chimeralab?- pregunta Tommy.

-Así es- dice Kyu –Ahora tienen un ejército de copias de Lucemon. Están equipados con el armamento de Thorcross y tienen Zomas, con lo que son un ejército muy bien armado.

-Pero si usamos nuestros digi-spirits más el apoyo de Zomas, podemos ganarles- dice Kouji.

-No es así- responde Kyu –Una sobredosis de Zomas puede hacer una sobrecarga en el nervio del corazón y provocar un paro cardíaco.

-El problema es que eso es con humanos, con las copias de Lucemon tal vez no tenga el mismo efecto- dice Albert.

-De todos modos, lo más probable es que Él halla escapado al nuevo edificio del gobierno- dice Kotori.

-Lo que les puede ayudar es que las copias de Lucemon tienen puntos débiles- dice Albert –Se trata de la espina dorsal, por algún motivo, esa zona es vulnerable a los ataques.

-Gracias, pero se nos hace tarde- dice Takuya –Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Zoe.

Capítulo 15: climax

Los cinco llegan al nuevo edificio del gobierno, este está custodiado por cientos de copias en las entradas. Pero no se detienen y se lanzan al ataque. Usan los digi-spirits y corren a atacar. Agunimos usa su patada de fuego y abre un espacio entre la multitud. Luego Beetlemon llega y usa su trueno milenario y lanza por los aires a ocho sujetos. Loweemon usa su báculo y se abre paso, uno de los enemigos trata de atacar a Loweemon por la espalda, pero Lobomon frena sus intenciones con su espada láser partiéndolo en dos. Kumamon cubre las espaldas de Agunimon con su aliento congelante, de repente, Kumamon mira hacia el lado y ve los medidores de gas licuado del edificio, piensa que podría hacerlo estallar ya que hay muchas copias al lado, así que le avisa a Agunimon y este usa su salamandra ardiente y hace explotar los medidores de gas. La explosión fue muy grande, se llevó unos puestos de información, derritiendo el hormigón y dejando expuestas las enfierraduras.

Mientras tanto, Zoe está inconciente en el último piso del edificio. Cuando se despierta revisa su chaqueta buscando su digi-vice. Pero este lo tiene Kintaro, este aparece en la puerta del cuarto diciendo -¿Buscabas esto?- al terminar rompe con sus manos el digi-vice.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- pregunta Zoe.

-Que seas mía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

-Mi "yo" antiguo los odiaba a los seis. Pero yo no, tu eres la única que es realmente buena, a pesar que trabajabas para mi padre, pero tu no tenías sus objetivos…tus objetivos son ayudar a la gente. Tus amigos son egoístas, solo buscan el bien propio. Un mundo justo no puede tener a gente así. Por eso mi misión es eliminar a todos los impíos y hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor para los justos.

-¿Crees que la muerte va a solucionar todo esto?

-Solo la muerte de los culpables…Evanostra, Thorcross y Chimeralab, ellos causaron la desgracia de esta nación, ellos enfermaron a la gente, los drogaron y les vendieron armas. Ahora están pagando sus pecados. Esa es "mi justicia".

-Estás loco. La justicia no es matar a la gente, sino en castigarla y en hacer que cambien para mejor. La rehabilitación es el camino a un mundo mejor…lo sé porque Takuya lo hizo.

-Hablas de él como si fuese la maravilla hecha persona.

-Tu no lo comprendes. Ni siquiera eres humano, solo eres un maniquí sin alma.

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!- grita Kintaro, pero Zoe no se inmuta.

-No te tengo miedo.

Por otro lado, los Takuya y los demás ya entraron al edificio. Este está custodiado por numerosos MetalMeramon. No se detienen y empiezan el ataque para subir. Kumamon, Beetlemon y Agunimon lanzan varios ataques en conjunto. Al eliminar a todos los enemigos de la primera planta se preguntan dónde está Zoe.

-Puede estar en cualquier habitación de este edificio- dice Beetlemon.

-No va a ser fácil- continúa Loweemon.

-Recuerden que ahora somos digimons otra vez. Nuestros sentidos son más agudos- dice Kumamon.

-Lo hicimos una vez, podemos hacerlo de nuevo- dice Agunimon.

Los cinco se concentran y abren sus sentidos. Sus mentes se conectan y logran percibir donde está Zoe. -¿No es muy lejos?- pregunta Beetlemon.

-Eso no importa- responde Lobomon –Vallamos.

Todos suben por las escaleras. En el piso 23, se topan con digimons artificiales, copias de los "Caballeros de la realeza". –No se preocupen- dice Kumamon –No son tan fuertes como los reales. Lo se porque los vi en las pruebas de laboratorio.

-Déjenos esto a Kumamon y a mí- dice Beetlemon –Ustedes sigan subiendo.

Ya en el piso 30, se encuentran con el Duskmon de Thorcross. Lobomon y Loweemon recuerdan sus experiencias en el digimundo con este digimon. Sienten que es personal y que ellos deben encargarse de este androide.

-Es peligroso…- dice Loweemon.

-…Pero esto es personal- dice Lobomon. Ambos se lanzan al ataque.

Agunimon sigue subiendo hasta el último piso, el 39. Llega a la presencia de Kinatro, quien se ha equipado con armamento de Thorcross. También está Zoe al lado de la computadora Fausto II.

-Tardaste mucho- dice Kintaro.

-Cierra la boca y empecemos esto, Kintaro…o debería decir Lucemon 2º- dice Takuya.

-Ten cuidado, es una trampa- grita Zoe.

Capítulo 16-A: tragedia, primer final

Kintaro acciona una bomba que estaba en la puerta. Agunimon sale disparado hacia atrás. Kintaro corre, saca una espada y trata de cortar a Agunimon. Este lo toma de la chaqueta y lo lanza a un muro. Kintaro está en el suelo y Agunimon lo patea en el vientre, luego lo toma y lo vuelve a arrojar hacia adentro del cuarto en donde está Zoe. Kintaro se levanta, se enfurece y se toma unas Zomas, empieza a retorcerse un poco y empieza a lanzarle relámpago, el último le llega en todo el tronco a Agunimon. Kintaro saca dos sub-fusiles y dispara, pero Agunimon salta y le lanza un gancho a la mandíbula. Lo toma del cuello y lo lanza hacia el suelo y luego lo patea. Kintaro le arroja granadas, pero Agunimon las golpea con las manos y las arroja hacia la ventana. Kintaro se irrita, toma todas las Zomas que tiene y se las traga, empieza a temblar y luego escupe sangre y se desmaya con ataque de compulsiones hasta que se paraliza por completo.

-Finalmente terminó- dice Agunimon, vuelve a su forma normal.

-Takuya, gracias por rescatarme- dice Zoe, corre a abrazarlo, pero Takuya se cae de rodillas. -¡Takuya! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-Parece que tengo una herida- dice mientras se toca el costado izquierdo que está sangrando –No te preocupes, no es grave.

-Debo sanar esa herida, recuéstate- dice Zoe mientras le saca la ropa de arriba. En el bolso que trae, siempre trae equipo de primeros auxilios, para emergencias. Al terminar de dice –Listo, ya estás mejor.

Zoe le sonríe a Takuya, pero un rayo atraviesa el cuerpo de Zoe, sus intestinos revientan y se cae. Takuya se levanta y trata de socorrerla, pero ya es tarde, está muerta. Mira hacia el frente, Kintaro está con la mano extendida, está humeando. Ahora el problema es que ya no es Kintaro, a mutado y se ha convertido completamente en Lucemon, está babeando sangre y sus venas están totalmente hinchadas. Takuya estalla en cólera y se precipita a atacarlo, pero este lo patea y lo hace atravesar el techo.

Ahora están en la azotea. Takuya saca su digi-vice, este empieza a arder, ahora puede ver a su derecha al digi-spirit humano y a su izquierda al digi-spirit bestia. Takuya grita -¡¡DOBLE SPIRIT!!- Ahora Takuya se ha transformado en Aldamon. Lucemon ríe a carcajadas. Ambos corren y chocan sus manos, tratan de empujar al otro hasta que Aldamon le toma un brazo con dos manos y lo arroja al suelo. Lucemon se levanta y vuela. En el aire, este le lanza rayos que van destruyendo el techo, un tajo le lleva a Aldamon, este se levanta enojado, saca las placas que tiene en los brazos y le lanza meteoros de fuego, los que Lucemon no puede esquivar completamente. Aldamon vuela y empiezan a pelear. Un choque de fuego y relámpagos en el cielo iluminan a oscura tarde en Tokyo. Aldamon le toma al cabeza, la estrella contra la suya repetidas veces y lo deja caer al tejado. Aldamon carga una bola de fuego gigante y se la lanza, destruye la mitad del edificio. Finalmente, Lucemon muere.

Takuya vuelve a su forma normal, pero está en el aire, fuera del área del edificio. Lobomon y los demás lo ven caer desde el último piso, ya habían derrotado a las copias. Saltan del edificio a rescatar a Takuya…pero ya es tarde, Takuya cae estrepitosamente donde estaba el puesto destruido y cae sobre las enfierraduras las cuales atraviezan su pecho. Takuya en su agonía, poco a poco va debilitándose. Tiene una visión…ve a su familia que lo está esperando. Takuya extiende sus manos hacia arriba susurrando –padre…madre…hermano- además ve que detrás de ellos está Zoe. Takuya sonríe enter lágrimas de dolor hasta que desfallece.

Al día siguiente, Kouji y los demás asisten al funeral de Takuya y Zoe. Sus restos mortales son cremados. Además asisten en cuerpo de DRAGOON, la milicia y antiguos amigos de la escuela. Kouji piensa en lo último que ha pasado y en lo que pasará. Piensa en que Kyu, Albert y Kotori han sido arrestados, junto con funcionarios del gobierno. Ahora las Naciones Unidas están ayudando a la nación a recuperar el orden perdido en mucho tiempo. Tal vez esto sea el inicio de una nueva época, donde poco a poco, el mundo podrá ser un lugar mejor para vivir, donde todos puedan estar seguros y donde se acabe la corrupción. Mientras tanto, Kouji, Kouichi, JP y Tommy van a trabajar por ello. Todos piensan en Takuya y Zoe quienes ahora deben estar en un lugar mejor, orando para que todo cambie y el sueño de todos se cumpla…Amén.

Capítulo 16-B: comedia, segundo final, parte igual, pero no es lo mismo

Kintaro acciona una bomba que estaba en la puerta. Agunimon sale disparado hacia atrás. Kintaro corre, saca una espada y trata de cortar a Agunimon. Este lo toma de la chaqueta y lo lanza a un muro. Kintaro está en el suelo y Agunimon lo patea en el vientre, luego lo toma y lo vuelve a arrojar hacia adentro del cuarto en donde está Zoe. Kintaro se levanta, se enfurece y se toma unas Zomas, empieza a retorcerse un poco y empieza a lanzarle relámpago, el último le llega en todo el tronco a Agunimon. Kintaro saca dos sub-fusiles y dispara, pero Agunimon salta y le lanza un gancho a la mandíbula. Lo toma del cuello y lo lanza hacia el suelo y luego lo patea. Kintaro le arroja granadas, pero Agunimon las golpea con las manos y las arroja hacia la ventana. Kintaro se irrita, toma todas las Zomas que tiene y se las traga, empieza a temblar y luego escupe sangre y se desmaya con ataque de combulciones hasta que se paraliza por completo.

-Finalmente terminó- dice Agunimon, vuelve a su forma normal.

-Gracias. Ahora vamos de aquí- dice Zoe, pero al caminar se cae.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Takuya. Mira la pierna derecha de Zoe, está herida. Takuya la carga en la espalda –Debemos irnos pronto.

Pero cuando empiezan a marcharse. Kintaro se había ya levantado. Pero ahora el problema es que ya no es Kintaro, a mutado y se ha convertido completamente en Lucemon, está babeando sangre y sus venas están totalmente hinchadas. Este extiende su mano y lanza un rayo hacia Takuya, este lo esquiva, pero la explosión lo derriba y se cae junto con Zoe quien se golpea en la cabeza y queda inconciente. Takuya trata de despertarla, pero no puede. Takuya estalla en cólera y se precipita a atacarlo, pero este lo patea y lo hace atravesar el techo.

Ahora están en la azotea. Takuya saca su digi-vice, este empieza a arder, ahora puede ver a su derecha al digi-spirit humano y a su izquierda al digi-spirit bestia. Takuya grita -¡¡DOBLE SPIRIT!!- Ahora Takuya se ha transformado en Aldamon. Lucemon ríe a carcajadas. Ambos corren y chocan sus manos, tratan de empujar al otro hasta que Aldamon le toma un brazo con dos manos y lo arroja al suelo. Lucemon se levanta y vuela. En el aire, este le lanza rayos que van destruyendo el techo, un tajo le lleva a Aldamon, este se levanta enojado, saca las placas que tiene en los brazos y le lanza meteoros de fuego, los que Lucemon no puede esquivar completamente. Aldamon vuela y empiezan a pelear. Un choque de fuego y relámpagos en el cielo iluminan a oscura tarde en Tokyo. Aldamon le toma al cabeza, la estrella contra la suya repetidas veces y lo deja caer al tejado. Aldamon carga una bola de fuego gigante y se la lanza, destruye la mitad del edificio. Finalmente, Lucemon muere.

Takuya vuelve a su forma normal, pero está en el aire, fuera del área del edificio. Lobomon y los demás lo ven caer desde el último piso, ya habían derrotado a las copias. Saltan del edificio a rescatar a Takuya…pero Zoe ya había despertado y se había transformado en Kazemon, quien vuela y rescata a Takuya en el aire antes de caer al concreto.

Todo ha terminado. Al día siguiente, la policía estaba haciendo los peritajes del caso, han arrestado a Kyu, a Albert y a Kotori, además a funcionarios del gobierno involucrados. Los que no estaban involucrados, pidieron ayuda a Naciones Unidas para que les ayudara a solucionar los problemas. Thorcross, Chimeralab y Evanostra han sido disueltas, y se está ayudando a las familias afectadas.

Takuya y los demás por su parte, fueron absueltos de toda culpa, ya que no son responsables de los insidentes. Además se les perdonó por los daños a la ciudad, ya que la salvaron de los monstruos. Ahora los seis están trabajando para DRAGOON mientras los chicos terminan sus estudios inconclusos.

Ahora las cosas van a empezar a cambiar. Partiendo con la cura al Luce-virus, ya se está fabricando para repartirla a los países afectados. Además, se ha reducido tanto la pobreza como la delincuencia gracias a la nueva administración del gobierno. Todo parece indicar que los tiempos venideros serán buenos para todos.

Tommy y JP se esfuerzan por estudiar, no tienen claro que profesión tomar. Kouji y Kouichi están estudiando y trabajando para ayudar a su madre, no tienen nada claro. Zoe y Takuya está saliendo juntos, Zoe obliga a Takuya a estudiar porque se la pasa jugando football, aunque gracias a eso, ha ganado una beca, Zoe ahora está estudiando en la universidad biotecnología, Takuya por su parte piensa seguir en DRAGOON, aunque no está muy seguro, lo único seguro es que si vida y la de todos será mejor.

_Takuya Onizuka: Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Se me pasó la mano, es muy largo, pero creo que está bien. Se lo dedico a todos los de FOROS-DZ, en especial Megu que me motivó a terminarlo. También debo terminar otro fic, además de otras historias propias. También debo agradecer a mi amigo MaGeEc_TG, quien me regala música que me inspira a escribir, así como el OST de Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, o música de Galneryus y Sex Machineguns y de Aikaryu. También a mi amigo Naota-Usagi, quien me mostró este foro, en el que estaba eran puros idiotas cerrados de mente. Bueno…gracias a todos ustedes._

Capítulo Bonus Track: conversación Takuya Kanbara v/s Takuya Onizuka

Kanbara: Ciertamente tu fic es muy extraño, supuestamente yo soy tu personaje favorito, junto con Eikichi Onizuka. Pero me tiraste lo peor.

Onizuka: Bueno, a mi me gusta escribir historias más sombrías y más violentas. Así descargo todo mi malestar.

Kanbara: ¿Una catarsis?

Onizuka: Así es. Pero al final te dejé con Zoe. A ti te gusta Zoe ¿No?... ¿O prefieres un "KOZUMI"?

Kanbara: ¡Que Kouji se quede con su hermano!

Onizuka: Así me gusta, que se hagan yaoi mientras tu la pasas bien con Zoe.

Kanbara: Pero no veo razón a matarnos en el Primer final.

Onizuka: De hecho iba a dejar sólo ese en un principio.

Kanbara: Si que eres extraño.

Onizuka: Soy extraño, introvertido, depresivo, inestable…todo lo que tu quieras, pero gracias a eso me he mantenido firme en lo que creo.

Kanbara: Cambiando el tema. ¿Qué va a pasar con los demás?

Onizuka: Eso ni yo lo sé, no soy Dios, solo soy un escritor extraño.

Kanbara: Eso te pasa por escuchar tanta porquería.

Onizuka: El J-Metal no es una porquería, el Reggaeton, la Cumbia, el Axe…esas son porquerías. Además tu escuchas a Wada Kouji.

Kanbara: No es cierto, yo no escucho música, solo juego football.

Onizuka: Pero los japoneses son malos para el football.

Kanbara: Mejores que los chilenos.

Onizuka: Ouch, eso dolió. Mejor cierra la boca o te hago morder la almohada contra todos los personajes de Digimon.

Kanbara: Bueno, bueno. Cálmate, no es para tanto. Además a ti no te gusta el football.

Onizuka: Sólo el europeo. Además para otra vas a pilotear un EVA, pelearas contra unos Gundaw, usarás protocultura, y tu jefe va a ser un Reploid.

Kanbara: Déjame descansar, ya he tenido mucho con este fic. Hace uno de Harry Potter o uno de Prince of Tennis, dijiste que ibas a hacer uno de esos.

Onizuka: OK, bueno, será para otra, hasta luego.

Kanbara: Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Resurrection

Frontier 7 años después.

Takuya Onizuka: Estos son dos finales más para este fic, más unos capítulos de bonus (bueno, a fin de cuentas estas cosas nuevas son ya capítulos bonus) para enumerar los capítulos nuevos, serían:

Capítulo 16-c – Confusión

Capítulo 16-d – Nueva soledad

Capítulo Bonus track 2 – Kiss from the hell

Capítulo Bonus track 3 – Canción de amor y de soledad

Capítulo Bonus track 4 – Tomoki y Junpei v/s Royal Knights

Capítulo Bonus track 5 – Kouji y Kouichi v/s Duskmon

Capítulo Bonus track 6 – Endless battle: Takuya v/s Kouji

Capítulo Bonus track 7 – Rosas de fuego, claveles de luz, capítulo perdido

Capítulo Bonus track 8 – Declaración de Takuya_Onizuka

…bueno, espero que les guste. Últimamente he estado escribiendo historias personales por lo que no he tenido tiempo para los fan-fics.

Capítulo 16-c – Confusión

Kitaro se ríe, pero Agunimon sigue avanzando, en eso, Kitaro acciona una bomba que destruye la entrada y caen los escombros sobre Agunimon.

-¿Eso fue todo?- ríe Kitaro

-No te confíes, idiota- le dice Izumi.

-Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de hablarme así…eres mi rehén- agrega Kitaro.

-No le hables así a Izumi- dice Takuya saliendo de los escombros.

Kitaro se molesta y va a disparar, pero Takuya dispara con un revolver antes y le vuela la pistola de la mano. Luego se acerca y le da un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el costado. Kitaro toma un cable cortado y electrocuta a Takuya, pero este lo sujeta y le pone a él el cable. Luego Takuya sujeta un bastón y le golpea en la clavícula y en las rodillas. Luego lo toma del cuello y lo estrangula. Pero Kitaro toma una navaja y trata de cortarle la cara, por lo que Takuya se hace hacia atrás. Kitaro se toma unas Zomas y le lanza rayos por la mano. Takuya los recibe, pero sigue corriendo y sujeta a Kitaro de las piernas, lo levanta y lo azota contra el suelo. Kitaro se enfada, lo patea y arroja lejos a Takuya. Luego se levanta y se toma más Zomas, pero luego empieza a retorcerse en el suelo, escupe sangre y se queda inmóvil.

Takuya se sienta en el suelo, se sujeta la cabeza y luego mira a Izumi que se acerca a él. Takuya va a hablar, pero Izumi le tapa la boca y le da un beso.

-Gracias por venir a salvarme.

-No hace falta, te lo debo por el tiempo en que no nos vimos.

-No sabes el tiempo que he estado esperando volver a tenerte tan cerca de mí.

-Pensaba que nunca volvería a sentirte tan cálida.

Los dos están abrazados y no se percatan que Kintaro se había ya levantado. Pero ahora el problema es que ya no es Kintaro, ha mutado y se ha convertido completamente en Lucemon, está babeando sangre y sus venas están totalmente hinchadas. Este extiende su mano y lanza un rayo hacia los dos. Ambos son arrastrados hasta chocar contra el muro. Izumi se golpea en la cabeza, por lo que queda inconciente. Lucemon se arrasta y balbucea –Yo te quería a mi lado…pero si no puedo tenerte…tendré que destruirlos a todos-. Takuya trata de despertarla, pero no puede. Takuya estalla en cólera y se precipita a atacarlo, pero este lo patea y lo hace atravesar el techo.

Ahora están en la azotea. Takuya saca su digi-vice, este empieza a arder, ahora puede ver a su derecha al digi-spirit humano y a su izquierda al digi-spirit bestia. Takuya grita -¡¡DOBLE SPIRIT!!- Ahora Takuya se ha transformado en Aldamon. Lucemon ríe a carcajadas. Ambos corren y chocan sus manos, tratan de empujar al otro hasta que Aldamon le toma un brazo con dos manos y lo arroja al suelo. Lucemon se levanta y vuela. En el aire, este le lanza rayos que van destruyendo el techo, un tajo le lleva a Aldamon, este se levanta enojado, saca las placas que tiene en los brazos y le lanza meteoros de fuego, los que Lucemon no puede esquivar completamente. Aldamon vuela y empiezan a pelear. Un choque de fuego y relámpagos en el cielo iluminan a oscura tarde en Tokyo. Aldamon le toma al cabeza, la estrella contra la suya repetidas veces y lo deja caer al tejado. Lucemon trata de levantarse, pero Aldamon salta sobre él y le lanza meteoros de fuego a quemaropa hasta despedazarlo. Lucemon está mal herido y Aldamon lo mira fijamente.

-Vas a lamentar haber atacado a Izumi- dice Aldamon acercándose paso a paso.

-Aún me…queda un…una carta bajo la…manga- dice Lucemon sangrado por todas partes.

Aldamon carga fuego en sus brazos, pero se detiene al ver a Lucemon mutando y volviéndose una masa gelatinosa. Esta masa empieza a levantarse y a tomar forma hasta convertirse en una copia de Beowolfmon. Este saca su espada y empieza a atacar. Aldamon le sujeta la espada, le patea los pies y lo derriba, luego le sujeta el cuello y lo arrastra hasta estrellarle la cara contra el muro, y lo hace repetidas veces. Luego lo levanta y lo arroja fuera del edificio. Aldamon se eleva y carga una bola gigante de fuego. -Kouji es mi rival…pero también es mi amigo…y lo has ofendido haciendo una pésima copia de él- dice Aldamon y le arroja la bola de fuego y lo destruye en la calle.

Takuya cesa la transformación y empieza a caminar arrastrando los pies y sujetándose por donde puede. Baja las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del Fausto II. Allí, los demás están tratando de despertar a Izumi. Takuya trata de gritarles, pero se le ha cortado la voz y no puede dar un paso más. Izumi logra despertar y mira a los demás.

-Por fin despertaste, Izumi- dice Junpei.

-Nos tenías preocupados- agrega Tomoki.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Kouichi.

-¡Dinos algo, por favor, Izumi!- grita Kouji.

-Yo estoy bien… ¿Dónde está Takuya?- dice Izumi.

El resto mueven las cabezas en señal de que no saben. Izumi se levanta y mira al fondo el cuerpo inmóvil de Takuya. Esta se mueve con dificultad hasta llegar donde Takuya. Ella lo sujeta y lo abraza, luego se siente el pulso y se asusta, por lo que toma el celular y llama a la ambulancia.

A la semana siguiente. Izumi llega a un hospital cargando unas rosas rojas. Habla con la recepcionista y esta la lleva a una habitación. Adentro están varios enfermos que los visitan sus familias, pero hay una camilla con las cortinas cerradas. Una enfermera las abre e Izumi pasa para ver a Takuya.

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunta Izumi.

-Está estable…pero no sabemos cuando volverá de su estado vegetativo- dice la enfermera mientras mira la camilla –¿Quiere que los deje solos?- agrega la enfermera.

-Por favor- pide Izumi.

La enfermera se retira y los deja solos, cerrando las cortinas. Izumi toma una silla y se sienta al lado de la camilla y le hace compañía. Pero de pronto empieza a sentir sueño y apoya la cabeza en las sábanas. De pronto Takuya toma la mano de Izumi y la aprieta fuerte. Izumi se despierta y grita "Takuya", pero el marcador de pulso se ha detenido.

Takuya nos ha dejado.

Capítulo 16-d – Nueva soledad

Kitaro se ríe, pero Agunimon sigue avanzando, en eso, Kitaro acciona una bomba que destruye la entrada y caen los escombros sobre Agunimon.

-¿Eso fue todo?- ríe Kitaro

-No te confíes, idiota- le dice Izumi.

-Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de hablarme así…eres mi rehén- agrega Kitaro.

-No le hables así a Izumi- dice Takuya saliendo de los escombros.

Kitaro se molesta y va a disparar, pero Takuya dispara con un revolver antes y le vuela la pistola de la mano. Luego se acerca y le da un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el costado. Kitaro toma un cable cortado y electrocuta a Takuya, pero este lo sujeta y le pone a él el cable. Luego Takuya sujeta un bastón y le golpea en la clavícula y en las rodillas. Luego lo toma del cuello y lo estrangula. Pero Kitaro toma una navaja y trata de cortarle la cara, por lo que Takuya se hace hacia atrás. Kitaro se toma unas Zomas y le lanza rayos por la mano. Takuya los recibe, pero sigue corriendo y sujeta a Kitaro de las piernas, lo levanta y lo azota contra el suelo. Kitaro se enfada, lo patea y arroja lejos a Takuya. Luego se levanta y se toma más Zomas, pero luego empieza a retorcerse en el suelo, escupe sangre y se queda inmóvil.

Takuya se sienta en el suelo, se sujeta la cabeza y luego mira a Izumi que se acerca a él. Takuya va a hablar, pero Izumi le tapa la boca y le da un beso.

-Gracias por venir a salvarme.

-No hace falta, te lo debo por el tiempo en que no nos vimos.

-No sabes el tiempo que he estado esperando volver a tenerte tan cerca de mí.

-Pensaba que nunca volvería a sentirte tan cálida.

Los dos están abrazados y no se percatan que Kintaro se había ya levantado. Pero ahora el problema es que ya no es Kintaro, ha mutado y se ha convertido completamente en Lucemon, está babeando sangre y sus venas están totalmente hinchadas. Este extiende su mano y lanza un rayo hacia Izumi. El rayo le alcanza de lleno y la deja sin la mitad del cuerpo, ella mira a Takuya y extiende su mano, pero fallece. Lucemon se arrasta y balbucea –Traidora-. Takuya se arrastra para llegar donde ella, la sujeta y empieza a llorar. Luego se levanta y da un grito desgarrador. Toma una pistola y le dispara a Lucemon hasta reventarle el brazo derecho. Lucemon se sujeta el hombro derecho y Takuya corre y le patea el vientre, luego le da una serie de puñetazos de lado hacia la cabeza, luego lo sujeta y le da rodillazos en las entrepiernas y en el vientre, después vuelve a darle puñetazos en la cara hasta derribarlo. Takuya sujeta su digi-vice y lo rompe con la mano y grita –Doble Spirit- y se transforma en Aldamon. Aldamon levanta a Lucemon y con la cola lo lanza por el techo hacia el tejado.

Arriba en el tejado, Lucemon se arrastra tratando de huir, pero Aldamon sube, le sujeta una pierna, lo levanta y lo azota contra el suelo; realiza el mismo ataque otras seis veces, luego le patea la pierna y se la fractura. Aldamon se agacha, toma a Lucemon del cuello y le da puñetazos en la cara. Después lo levanta y le lanza un meteoro de fuego a quemarropa y lo arroja hasta la entrada de la escalera, inmediatamente Aldamon le lanza varios meteoros de fuego y destruye todo eso.

-Ten piedad…- llora Lucemon.

-¿Tú la tuviste por Izumi?- dice Aldamon mientras se acerca, le toma de la chaqueta y lo arroja por el aire. Finalmente Aldamon carga una bola de fuego gigante y se la arroja a Lucemon y explota en el aire.

Aldamon desciende hasta llegar donde el cuerpo de Izumi. Aldamon se arrodilla y se acerca más a los restos de ella, toca su mejilla y su largo cabello. Abraza el cadáver de Izumi y se levanta. De pronto, sus sentidos se abren y sienten que los demás no pudieron acabar con sus enemigos, sino que estos acabaron con ellos. Aldamon no resiste más y hace una explosión que destruye todo el edificio.

Tiempo después, Takuya despierta en un espacio en blanco, mira para todas partes asustado, se mira las manos y se toca el cuerpo. -¿Estaré muerto? – se pregunta. –Desde un punto de vista, sí- dice una voz desconocida. Takuya trata de seguir la voz, pero no logra descubrir de donde viene, hasta que el dueño de la voz aparece frente a él.

-¿Tú quién eres?- pregunta Takuya.

-Yo soy Prophet- responde el sujeto.

-¿Y estoy muerto, si o no?

-Tu cuerpo humano desapareció en la explosión que causaste en el edificio- responde Prophet –…pero logramos traspasar tu alma a este cuerpo digital.

-¿Y los demás?

-A ellos no los pudimos ayudar. Tú eres el único…considérate afortunado. El Luce-virus que crearon en la Tierra dentro de una semana más, se habrá propagado por todo el mundo, y en un mes más todos habrán muerto.

-Pero había una cura… ¿qué pasó con ella?

-Tú destruiste todo el edificio, y con eso a Fausto II, por lo que desapareció el único archivo con la cura.

-¿Quieres decir que soy responsable?

-Desde el punto de vista del humano promedio, sí. De mi punto de vista, no. Ahora eres tú el que escoge si te quieres considerar culpable.

-Yo destruí la única pista de la cura…pero tampoco fui yo quien hizo el virus…todo es muy confuso.

-Los humanos de tu mundo ya no tienen salvación, pero hay otros humanos de otros mundos a los que puedes ayudar…

-¿Otros humanos?

-Sí…no creas que existe una única Tierra ni un único Digital-world. Existen mundos muy diferentes, pero con humanos que tienen las mismas debilidades y virtudes como las de tu mundo. Por eso te necesitan.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

-Eres el prototipo de héroe perfecto…valiente, decidido, con espíritu de superación y talento innato en muchas áreas…Ahora hay muchas personas que quieren aprender de ti…incluso nosotros. Tú tienes algo que ningún otro líder de otras generaciones ha tenido, y eso es el dominio de la luz y la oscuridad. Tienes una oscuridad que saca toda tu rabia y energía para acabar con cualquier enemigo, pero tienes la luz para no cegarte y enfocarte en lo más importante. Además fue la luz de tu fuego interno la que iluminó a tus amigos. Eres único y eres importante para nosotros.

-Creo que no tengo otra elección…además si los ayudo, podré enmendar lo que hice en mi mundo. Me siento culpable por ello.

-Eres culpable si tú crees que lo eres. Dime, ¿quién fue el que creo y propagó el virus? ¿Quién te ayudó a detenerlo? Estaba en tu destino que vendrías a ayudarnos.

Takuya se volvió así en un espíritu. Este estaría en un cuerpo de un chico en cada generación y en cada mundo que se le necesitara. Él pudo revivir una y otra vez diferentes retos para salvar distintos mundos. Conoció a muchos amigos, a gente que lo estimaba, a rivales que competirían con él, y a alguien especial que le recordaría que ya no está sólo. Poco a poco el nombre de Takuya dejaba de ser el nombre de un chico a ser un adjetivo, una cualidad que poseía cada líder que cada generación. Una gran sonrisa, una mirada decidida, un cuerpo lleno de energía, una mente despierta, un espíritu de lucha, una necesidad de paz y justicia. Una cualidad que hacía especiales a cada persona que tuviese destinado ese espíritu, esa cualidad.

…hasta que la nueva soledad cesó.

Capítulo Bonus track 2 – Kiss from the hell [relacionado con capítulo 16-c]

Takuya se levanta en un lugar desolado. Camina un largo rato hasta encontrarse con dos escaleras, una que sube y otra que baja. Takuya se sienta en el suelo para descansar hasta que llega un guardia.

-¿Acabas de morir?- pregunta el guardia.

-¿Morir?- se asusta Takuya.

-Sí, aquí vienen todos los que mueren…ahora dime tu nombre para ver si estás en la lista- dice el guardia sacando un Notebook.

-Kanbara…Takuya…

-Kamui…Kana…Aquí, Kanbara Takuya- dice el guardia –Felicidades, estás en la lista. Ahora podrás pasar al paraíso, de ahí tendrás que esperar el juicio…rutina y cosas así. Por favor, suba.

El guardia deja pasar a Takuya y este sube por las escaleras hasta llegar a un lugar que nunca había soñado. Este está lleno de gente esperando, algunos leen, otros juegan cartas, otros beben agua. Takuya se sienta en un sillón y se relaja. Al rato, llega otro guardia y le pide a Takuya que lo acompañe. Alguien quiere verlo para hablar con él. Takuya se sienta al lado de una vitrina de vidrio grueso y al otro lado está una chica a la que nunca había visto.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunta Takuya.

-Yo soy tu abogado, mi nombre es Diana.

-¿Y para qué quiero un abogado?- se pregunta Takuya.

-Todos necesitan uno…mira, el cielo se divide en tres partes. La primera es la mejor, y esa es a la que todos quieren llegar. Tienes un buen expediente, pero has cometido algunos errores graves que te descuentan puntos…

-La verdad es que no me interesa eso…solo quiero descansar, he pasado por muchas cosas y me queda esperar a que mis amigos mueran para reunirnos de nuevo.

-Eres duro…bueno, eres igual que ese Kintaro…o debería decir Lucemon.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-Yo me ofrecí para ser su abogado, pero era un tipo tan obsesionado con su idea de justicia y verdad que los jueces lo castigaron y lo mandaron derecho al infierno.

-Debí haberte hecho caso- dice una voz detrás de Diana.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dice Takuya serio.

En eso aparece Lucemon, este está cargando unas cadenas que le han destrozado las alas. Takuya se pone de pie y golpea la vitrina.

-¡¡Deja que te agarre, bastardo!!- grita Takuya furioso.

-Calma las revoluciones…al fin y al cabo estoy en el infierno y la paso muy mal allá abajo.- dice Lucemon sereno.

-Has sido el peor cliente que he tenido…por eso quiero que tú seas diferente y te preocupes por tu situación- dice Diana a Takuya.

-Takuya…pobrecillo…tanto que amaba a Izumi y al final ella se va a quedar con tu rival, Kouji… sí, se casarán, tendrán hijos, se harán viejos y cuando mueran ya ni se acordarán de ti- dice Lucemon irónico –Ok, te veré acá abajo.

Lucemon dice eso y le lanza un beso, luego se retira. Takuya aprieta la mano, luego se levanta y habla sólo –Si me voy al infierno, podría golpear todos los días a Lucemon, pero si me voy al cielo, podré burlarme desde arriba de Lucemon…-

-No seas tonto y piensa en el cielo- le dice una voz por detrás. Takuya se da vuelta y mira al resto del grupo.

-¿Y ustedes qué demonios hacen aquí?- dice Takuya sin entender nada.

-Es que me sentía sola sin ti- dice Izumi.

-Yo no tenía con quien pelear- dice Kouji.

-Y como te extrañábamos mucho optamos por lo más sano- dice Jumpei.

-Así que nos subimos a un auto y manejamos a toda velocidad- dice Tomoki.

-Y nos lanzamos a un barranco- dice Kouichi.

-¿Se… suicidaron? ... ¡Son unos idiotas!- dice Takuya.

-OK, si logro enviarlos a los seis al cielo, me dan un asenso y un aumento en el suelo…así que vamos a darle- dice Diana animada.

Los siete van al juicio y se salvan los seis. Luego se sientan en las nubes y se miran.

-OK, ya estamos en el cielo, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?- dice Takuya.

-¿Qué tal si comemos?- dice Jumpei.

-Yo quiero una pizza- dice Tomoki.

-Yo una Coca-Cola Light- dice Izumi.

-Yo quiero jugar Play Station- dice Kouichi.

-¡Ya se, KARAOKE!- dice Kouji y se pone a cantar –"Yo solamente quiero amarte, y todo mi calor brindarte…".

-¡¡MALDITOS ENFERMO!! ¡¡QUIERO IRME AL INFIERNO!!- grita Takuya.

Capítulo Bonus track 3 – Canción de amor y de soledad [relacionado con capítulo 16-d]

"…En otro mundo, similar a la Tierra, existen niños destinados a salvar otros mundos. Cada niño tiene una habilidad especial, cada uno es diferente a otro. Existen los niños que son inseguros, los niños solitarios, los niños cariñosos, y los niños valientes.

Existió un grupo de cuatro chicos que tenían como misión reestablecer los pilares del Digital-World de su mundo. Había un chico tímido, llamado Kanu, pequeño e inseguro, pero con un espíritu de verdad, también estaba otro chico, pero este era serio, llamado Guta, era reservado, pero era un buen amigo, estaba también una chica amable, llamada Amerie, una chica muy decidida, y estaba el chico enérgico, llamado Lios, este tenía el "Espíritu de Takuya". Un día, estos chicos se reunieron y se encontraron con que tenían que salvar un mundo, un gran peso sobre ellos. No estaban seguros de poder cumplir su cometido, pero poco a poco, fueron animándose para terminar su misión.

Una mañana, los chicos estaban durmiendo frente a una fogata, salvo Lios, que estaba haciendo guardia. En eso despierta Amerie y se pone al lado de él.

-Hola, Lios… ¿Cómo estuvo tu vigilia?- preguntó Amerie.

-Tranquila…gracias por preguntar- le respondió Lios.

-Ojala tuviese el Espíritu de Takuya, así podría ser como tú, y no me cansaría.

-Pero tú eres una parte importante del grupo.

-Pero yo no hago nada- dice Amerie.

-Te equivocas. Todos son importantes aquí. Kanu nos ayuda a mantenernos unidos. Guta nos ayuda con sus conocimientos. Y tu nos ayudas a calmarnos cuando peleamos entre nosotros- habla Lios.

-Pero tú haces más cosas, eres especial- le dice Amerie.

Lios le pone un dedo en la boca y la interrumpe –Todos somos especiales, ninguno es mejor que otro, simplemente somos distintos- le dice suavemente. En eso, despiertan los otros.

-Rayos, creo que dormí demasiado- dice Guta.

-Eso es porque habías hecho tú las otras vigilias- le dice Kanu.

-Buenos días, ¿listos para empezar?- dice Amerie animada.

Los cuatro caminan hasta encontrarse con un pilar gigante el cual está siendo destrozado por unas criaturas. Los chicos se preparan y sacan unas armas. Lios tiene una espada de fuego, Guta tiene un cañón de plasma, Amerie tiene un abanico de acero y Kanu tiene una ballesta de madera. Los cuatro salen a pelear y derrotan a las criaturas.

-Genial, lo logramos- celebra Lios.

-Ponte más serio, Lios- le dice Guta.

-No seas amargado, sonríe aunque sea una vez- le responde Lios.

-¿A quién le dices amargado?- grita Guta.

-Por favor, no se pongan a pelear- se interpone Amerie.

-Tenemos que continuar, no se peleen- dice Kanu.

Los cuatro caminan y siguen riendo. Mientras tanto, en otro espacio, Prophet lee unos libros cuando llega Takuya.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día?- le pregunta Prophet.

-Este grupo me recuerda mucho a mis viejos amigos…- ríe Takuya –Lios es como yo, Amerie es como Izumi, Kanu es como Tomoki, y Guta es como el idiota de Kouji.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-En realidad no lo se…este grupo me gusta mucho.

-¿Te gustaría tomar el lugar de Lios y estar con Amerie? ¿Quieres volver a empezar?- le pregunta Prophet.

-Estoy cansado de simplemente tocar a los chicos y darle parte de mi energía…quiero volver a vivir y terminar lo que dejé a medias…quiero terminar con esta soledad…La verdad es que esa Amerie me agrada mucho, me recuerda mucho a Izumi…

-¿No será porque es la reencarnación de Izumi?- dice Prophet relajado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Como lo oíste. De hecho, los otros dos son las reencarnaciones de Tomoki y Kouji…no te lo quise decir antes, pero ya es el momento. Vas a dejar de simplemente tocar a los chicos y darles tu energía…Ahora volverás a vivir junto a la reencarnación de Izumi…Y cuando mueran, volverán a nacer. Y así seguirá el ciclo hasta que el destino dictamine otra cosa.

-Entonces…no volveré a verte hasta que pase un buen tiempo- le dice Takuya.

-Entonces que así sea, fue un gusto trabajar contigo, pero es momento de que recibas tu recompensa, el fin de tu soledad, y el fin de la soledad de Izumi.

Así, el alma de Lios y Takuya se unen y forman solo una. En ese momento, Lios y Amerie están sentados al lado de un río. Amerie mira a los ojos de Lios y ve a Takuya, y Lios ve en los ojos de Amerie y ve a Izumi, ambos se ambrazan impulsivamente, y luego se separan por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento- dice Lios.

-Yo también…no lo se, pero cuando te miré, encontré algo…algo que conocía de mucho antes…

-… ¿Antes de que nacieras?- le dice Lios.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunta Amerie.

-Porque sentí lo mismo- le responde Lios.

Y así, los dos volvieron a reunirse, y la nueva soledad cesó…"

Capítulo Bonus track 4 – Tomoki y Junpei v/s Royal Knights

Jumpei, con forma de Beetlemon, rápidamente salta sobre las copias de los caballeros de la realeza y comienza a dar puñetazos, luego carga electricidad en sus puños y los destruye. Beetlemon se ríe.

-¿Eso…fue…todo?- pregunta Kumamon.

-Eso fue muy fácil- ríe Beetlemon.

-Entonces sigamos subiendo. Hay que ayudar a Takuya.

Cuando se preparan para subir, los restos de los digimons se reunen y forman una masa amorfa y esta ataca a Kumamon. Beetlemon sujeta de la mano a Kumamon, pero no logra sacarlo, así que corre y empieza a golpear con todo lo que tiene a la masa. Esta vuelve a destruirse, pero rápidamente se arma de nuevo.

-Eres una cosa persistente, ¿no?- ríe Beetlemon.

-Espera, Beetlemon- grita Kumamon, pero el otro no hace caso y vuelve a atacar a la masa. Descansa un poco, pero de pronto, desde un nivel más abajo, disparan hacia arriba y las balas atacan a Beetlemon, este las esquiva y se asusta. Luego la masa sujeta una pierna de Beetlemon y lo derriba. Luego se pone encima de este y no lo deja moverse.

-Demonios… ya me hiciste enfadar- grita Beetlemon y crea una enorme descarga que hace pedazos a la masa. Los restos quedan esparcidos por el cuarto. Beetlemon jadea cansado.

-Ahora si vas a dejar de molestarme- dice Beetlemon cansado.

-Esto es extraño, se supone que las criaturas que creó Tome no tendrían que reaccionar así- dice Kumamon.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No debieron haberse disuelto y reunirse como esa masa.

-Las reacciones químicas son inestables. No sabemos como pueden reaccionar.

-Tienes razón, tal vez el tiempo y tus descargas eléctricas lo hicieron mutar.

Mientras siguen hablando, los pedazos de la masa empiezan a vibrar, luego se convierten en bolas con espinas de distintos tamaños y empiezan a moverse por todo el cuarto golpeando a los dos. Luego que Kumamon y Beetlemon están en el suelo, los restos vuelven a unirse, y esta vez, forman un mazo que golpea a Beetlemon y lo estrella contra el muro. Kumamon se da vuelta y le grita a Beetlemon.

-Beetlemon, sale de este cuarto, rápido- grita Kumamon

-¿Qué?- pregunta Beetlemon.

-¡¡Que te vallas!!

Beetlemon sale del cuarto. Kumamon aspira todo el aire que puede y empieza a congelar todo el cuarto con su aliento congelante. La masa empieza a enfriarse y ya no se mueve. Todo el cuarto se ha congelado, y desde el pasillo, Beetlemon ve como la puerta se convierte en un bloque de hielo. Cuando termina de congelarse todo, Beetlemon patea la puerta y entra al cuarto, y ve a Kumamon sentado en el suelo agotado y a la masa inmóvil.

-Las reacciones químicas cesan a bajas temperaturas- ríe Kumamon jadeando.

-Bien pensado, Kumamon. Ahora podremos pulverizar a esta cosa- dice Beetlemon.

Cuando los dos se acercan a la masa congelada, una explosión desde el piso destruye a la masa congelada y los dos quedan sorprendidos. Luego miran por el hoyo que dejó la explosión y ven a Lobomon niveles más abajo.

-Es Lobomon, vamos a ayudarle- dice Kumamon.

-OK- dice Beetlemon.

Capítulo Bonus track 5 – Kouji y Kouichi v/s Duskmon

Lobomon y Loweemon se separan y rodean a Duskmon, este se mantiene quieto, pero lanza dos misiles que les llega de lleno, Lobomon se levanta y trata de ponerse detrás de Duskmon, pero este tiene incorporado metralletas en la espalda y dispara, pero no acierta. Loweemon se levanta y le lanza un rayo por el lado, pero no logra dañar a Duskmon.

-Debe haber una manera de atacarlo- se molesta Lobomon.

-¡Cuidado, Kouji!- grita Loweemon.

Duskmon saca las espadas de los brazos, pero no corta, sino que carga electricidad y se la lanza a Lobomon, pero este logra absorber la descarga con la espada de luz. En ese momento, Loweemon vuelve a disparar, pero Duskmon se hace a un lado. De pronto, el techo empieza a templar, y desde arriba se escuchan golpes contra los muros. Duskmon saca unas metralletas de los brazos y dispara hacia arriba. Lobomon aprovecha y le corta un brazo, Loweemon esta vez le golpea las piernas con el báculo que tiene y lo derriba. Loweemon levanta el pulgar, pero Kouji lo sujeta y corre, ya que Duskmon hace explotar el brazo cortado.

La explosión lo lanza fuera de la habitación. Duskmon camina hacia ellos. Lobomon se enfada y le dispara rayos con su cañón, pero luego mira al techo y ve un rociador de agua para incendios, le dispara, la cañería se rompe y el agua sale para todas partes.

-Kouichi, sale del agua- dice Lobomon.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Loweemon.

-¡Corre!- le grita de vuelta.

Lobomon saca sus dos espadas, corre hacia Duskmon y con las espadas toca el agua y produce un corte de electricidad en Duskmon y este explota. La explosión hace un agujero en el techo y en el piso. Abajo está Kouji levantándose.

-¿Estás bien, Kouji?- le pregunta su hermano.

-No…pero mejor que antes.

Sólo queda el tronco de Duskmon y este saca un misil, pero desde el techo caen Beetlemon sujetando a Kumamon como estaca de hielo y atraviesan a lo que queda de Duskmon. Kouji mira y recién se da cuenta.

-Gracias, chicos- dice Kouji sujetándose un brazo.

-Subamos- dice Tomoki.

Capítulo Bonus track 6 – Endless battle: Takuya v/s Kouji [relacionado con capítulo 16-b]

Después de todo lo que ocurrió ese día. Las cosas empezaron a volver a tener su curso de tranquilidad. Cada vez era más seguro andar por las calles, había bajado la taza de desempleo, las personas estaban más motivadas y todas tenían un deseo, una visión de futuro. El paradigma de una vida sin cambios de la horrenda realidad de aquel entonces estaba cambiando en los corazones de las personas, de niños y adultos, de mujeres y hombres, de oriente y occidente. Al parecer las cosas volverían a ser como antes, y por ello, hay una rivalidad que volvería para nunca terminar.

Takuya camina por un pasaje silencioso, luego entra a lo que era el viejo edificio de Thorcross, ahora cerrado y con fecha a una semana de su demolición. El joven sube hasta llegar a la azotea donde se encuentra con su amado rival.

-Hay cuentas pendientes- dice Takuya -¿No es así, Kouji?

-Tu lo has dicho, el ganador decidirá el destino del otro- dice Kouji.

Ambos caminan de lado sin darse la espalda y poco a poco van acercándose. Luego Kouji se mueve para dar el golpe inicial, se dispone a dar una patada de lado, pero Takuya se cubre con los brazos. Kouji sigue pateando hasta que Takuya le sujeta la pierna y se la levanta, luego le toma la camisa, lo acerca y le da un cabezazo. Kouji se agacha y le patea las piernas a Takuya, luego salta y trata de pisarlo, pero Takuya se hace a un lado. Este se levanta y empieza a acercarse zigzagueando y moviendo las manos, al acercarse lo suficiente empieza a dar ganchos de lado. Kouji le toma la chaqueta, lo acerca hacia el, le pone un pie en el pecho y se deja caer para lanzarlo hacia atrás [Tomoe Nage]. Takuya se apoya con las manos y se da una vuelta. Luego corre, lo toma por la cintura, lo levanta y lo deja caer. En el suelo, Kouji trata de sacárselo con las piernas, pero Takuya se hace a un lado.

-Ya no peleas como un niño- ríe Kouji.

-Y tú ya no golpeas como tal- ríe Takuya también.

-Si gano, tú te alejas de Izumi para que ella esté libre para mí- dice Kouji.

-Si yo gano, aceptarás que yo me quede con Izumi, y pase lo que pase, sólo podrás ser su mejor amigo- dice Takuya.

-No parece mucho, pero si quieres eso, acepto- dice Kouji de pie.

-Entonces yo acepto lo tuyo- dice Takuya empuñando las manos.

Los dos corren hasta chocar y darse puñetazos. Kouji toma por la cintura a Takuya y lo bota al suelo. Después Kouji retrocede y toma un tubo de cañería. Takuya se da cuenta de eso, así que corre y le patea la mano y luego le da un codazo en la cara.

-¡Sin armas! ¡Respeta el acuerdo!- grita Takuya

-Lo siento, se me olvidó…espera… ¿por qué pido disculpas?-dice Kouji y luego corre y empieza a dar patadas de frente, Takuya se cubre, pero se cansa y baja los brazos. Kouji se da cuenta y va a darle un puñetazo, pero Takuya le toma la mano y la pierna, luego lo levanta en sus hombros y lo deja caer de cabeza [Kata Guruma]. Finalmente Takuya da un puñetazo en el vientre para finiquitar la pelea.

-Has ganado, Takuya- dice Kouji.

-Kouji, siempre hemos sido amigos/rivales desde que nos conocemos. Estamos destinados a pelear siempre porque nuestra naturaleza es diferente. No te pido que olvidemos todo, pero al menos podemos dejar esto por un tiempo. No es por mi ni por ti, es por Izumi, a ella no le gusta que peleemos, ni siquiera si es por ella- dice Takuya ofreciéndole la mano, la cual Kouji acepta para ayudarle a pararce.

-Por mi está bien…si no fuera por Izumi, te hubiera dicho que no- dice Kouji.

-OK, me voy- dice Takuya retirándose.

-¡Takuya!- grita Kouji -Tal vez ahora no, pero esto continuará.

-Entonces nos volveremos a ver- dice Takuya.

Al final, ambos gritan al unísono –¡En las próximas vidas seguiremos peleando por ella!

Capítulo Bonus track 7 – Rosas de fuego, claveles de luz, capítulo perdido

…Hoy volvía de la escuela y recibí una mala noticia. Mi padre calló enfermo y estaba grave en el hospital. Cuando fui a verlo, me dijeron que no podía acercarme mucho, porque él tenía un virus extraño, que estaba brotando desde hace unos días en Japón, se llamaba Luce-virus. Un virus extraño del que nadie sabe como llegó, ni como actúa, ni como curarlo.

Mi padre ha sido una de las pocas personas que se ha preocupado por mí. Siempre me ha protegido, y es algo de lo que le estoy eternamente agradecida. Voy todos los días después de clases a verlo, le traigo unas barras de chocolate, que se que le gustan. Mi madre me decía que a un hombre se le llega por el estómago, y en el caso de mi padre, un chocolate siempre le anima.

Un día, después de clases, fui a la tienda de siempre a comprar la barra de chocolates para mi padre, pero la tienda estaba cerrada, al parecer el dueño se tomó unas vacaciones. No quise demorarme más y fui directamente al hospital a ver a mi padre, pero cuando llegué a la habitación, había una enfermera que estaba tomando las sabanas y las guardaba en una bolsa de basura, le dijo a un auxiliar que la quemara. Me sentía un poco nerviosa y le pregunté que había pasado con mi padre. Y ella en un tono muy frío me dijo que murió en la mañana producto del Luce-virus.

Desde el momento en que me dieron la mala noticia y el funeral, no paré de llorar. Otra persona que me quiso y que se fue. ¿Por qué las personas cercanas a mí terminan tan mal? Me sentía culpable por ello, pero mi madre me dijo que son cosas inevitables.

En el día del funeral, vino toda mi familia de Italia y de Japón. Todos estaban consternados por la noticia, es que mi padre fue una persona muy querida por todos. Era un gran hombre, trabajador, responsable, cariñoso, siempre preocupado por la familia. Me sentía muy mal ese día, a pesar de que mis amigos vinieron a consolarme. Pero ningún consuelo pudo quitarme la pena. Incluso se me acercaron Tomoki y Jumpei para darme apoyo, pero no sirvió. Kouichi se me acercó y me dio su pésame, y en el fondo estaba Kouji, pero el casi no habló. En parte lo entiendo, rompimos y es difícil hablarnos, y menos en esta situación.

Se hacía tarde y poco a poco la gente fue retirándose hasta que en un momento, me encontré sola. Eso me dio más pena aún y me senté al lado de la lápida de mi padre. De pronto, empezó a llover, pero no me importaba, seguía en mi posición inmóvil. De pronto, alguien se acercó y puso un ramo de rosas rojas y me ofreció un pañuelo. Me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar y no pude ver bien quien era. De pronto me habló.

-Lo lamento mucho, Izumi. Se lo que es perder a alguien querido- me dijo la persona. No lo pude ver bien, pero pude reconocer su voz.

-Gracias, Takuya- le dije.

-No hay de qué- Me respondió.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que consolar a la persona a quien más quiero.

-Takuya…te he estado buscando y no he podido encontrarte…por favor, vuelve conmigo. Podemos empezar de nuevo- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Lo siento, no puedo volver a este lugar hasta que no solucione mis problemas- me dijo con un tono sombrío.

-Pero puedo ayudarte.

-Esto debo hacerlo sólo- me dijo. Yo me puse a llorar de nuevo, y él me cargó –Debo llevarte a tu casa.

Realmente no se si fue un sueño o realidad. Él había desaparecido y de pronto vuelve cuando más lo necesito. Realmente es especial.

-Izumi…hay algo que debo decirte- me dijo mientras me cargaba hasta mi casa.

-Dime.

-Izumi…quiero pedirte perdón por lo que voy a hacer…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Volveré a alejarme de ti. Lo siento, no quiero dejarte sola, pero no puedes venir conmigo, ni yo quedarme contigo.

-Por favor…prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

-Te lo prometo- me dijo suavemente. Ya habíamos llegado a casa, y él me cargó hasta mi pieza y me dejó en la cama, me arropó y se sentó al lado mío hasta que me dormí. Pude sentir su respiración al lado mío.

Cuando desperté, estaba mi madre al lado mío, me asusté y pregunté por Takuya. Ella me dijo que no lo había visto… ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? ¿Acaso nada fue real? Esa incertidumbre me tenía angustiada. Hasta que miré al espejo y vi que tenia pegada una nota en una hoja amarilla. La tomé y esta decía: "Volveremos a vernos, Izumi…".

Capítulo Bonus track 8 – Declaración de Takuya_Onizuka

T. Onizuka: Hola, lectoras y lectores. Espero que estos capítulos extras les hayan gustado, ya que han significado algo especial en mi, ya que este fic fue el segundo en escribir, pero el primero en terminar, así que para los que estén leyendo esto, quier darles mis más sinceras gracias por el apoyo que me han dado para escribir esto, sobre todo los chicos y chicas de Dz.

Ok, se supone que esto es una declaración, no es de amor ni de duelo. Es una declaración de gratitud y explicación. ¿Qué hay que explicar? Algunas cosas como por ejemplo, de donde surgió la idea de escribir esto, primero porque yo he visto tantas películas y escuchado tantas historias que termino mezclando todo y formo algo nuevo. Recuerdo a un amigo del colegio, Syaoran, él escribe muchos fic de ángeles, de CCS y de FFVII, he leído sus trabajos, son buenos, por ello pensé en escribir fic, le estoy agradecido por motivarme a empezar en esto de escribir fic, ya que de mucho antes, yo escribía historias personales, las cuales no publico.

Bueno, un día, visitando Dz, vi que habían muchas personas visitando la sección de Fan-fics, así que pensé en hacer un yo mismo, la verdad es que no lo leyó mucha gente porque lo publiqué entero, y eso cansa a las personas que tienen que leer mucho. Este fic llamado "Diario del Último Elegido" fue visto de manera exclusiva por mi antiguo y pequeño círculo de amigos que eran Megu y EMELI. De allí, ellas me motivaban a escribir, ya que en un princiìo tenía miedo, pero ahora me siento confiado gracias a ellas, quienes me dieron el empujón inicial.

OK, cuando terminé de hacer "Digimon Resurrection", ellas también lo leyeron, luego de eso, pensé en hacerle una pre-cuela con una temática diferente, y así empecé a leer otro fan-fic, el cual tuvo mayor éxito llamado "Rosas de fuego, Claveles de luz". De allí, el círculo de amistades en Dz creció, y ahora eran más personas las que leían y comentaban, así como Chii Evans, Rachel Mary, Trenx y muchos otros. Luego pensé en crear una tercera parte, a modo de trilogía, llamado "Terminal Lovers". Este será publicado en cuanto termine de poner esta declaración.

Les doy a todos los que me han leido y apoyado, muchas gracias, y espero que podamos seguir compartiendo más historias. De esta manera puedo perfeccionar esta habilidad que ni yo conocía, y para los que aún no leen, no esperen más y anímense.

Nos vemos pronto, amigos lectores.


	4. Chapter 4

TERMINAL LOVERS

Takuya Onizuka: He escrito muchos fics y he sido muy neutral en lo que respecta a las parejas, pero desde que escribí "Rosas de fuego, Claveles de luz" al final terminó gustándome la relación Izumi-Takuya, por lo que quise hacer este fic de Takumi, pero como soy del tipo de escritor que le fascina los finales extraños, quise hacer de este el fic más triste de todos los que he escrito. Cuando hice "Digimon Resurrection" pensé en hacerle una pre-cuela romántica con psicoanálisis a lo GAINAX, pero hace poco pensé en hacerle una secuela, también romántica, pero con un argumento trágico y que de nuevo la protagonista y narradora fuese Izumi, espero que les guste.

Acto 1

Ha pasado poco tiempo de que todos volviéramos a reunirnos. Ha sido tan grato, me ciento muy segura con mis amigos de la infancia. Ya he dejado a un lado los malos recuerdos, ahora sólo puedo rememorar lo maravilloso que ha sido tener a todos mis amigos de antes y de ahora. Hemos hablado de muchas cosas y nos hemos reído de todo. Me ciento feliz…en especial porque por fin estoy con él. Ahora estaba saliendo de la universidad despidiéndome de mis amigas para ir a la vieja preparatoria para reunirme otra vez con él. Él dejó la escuela para trabajar y ahora está volviendo a asistir. Me paro en la salida y de pronto él sale, me ve y se acerca.

-Hola, Izumi.

-Hola, Takuya… ¿cómo te fue?

-Creo que bien, todavía me ciento incómodo por estar con personas más jóvenes que yo.

-¿Salimos a algún lado?

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que no tengo dinero ahora…

-No te preocupes.

Fueron más de cuatro años que no lo volví a ver hasta ahora. No sé que fue lo que hizo durante ese tiempo. Pero se ve que ha madurado, ya no es tan impulsivo como antes, pero mantiene siempre su inagotable energía, también habla de temas más interesantes con lo que me entretengo escuchándolo, también es capaz de razonar y de tomar decisiones mucho más asertivas que antes…pero además su cuerpo ha madurado. Es ahora más alto, sus brazos tienen musculatura desarrollada por el trabajo, sus piernas son largas y gruesas, sus hombros son más anchos, sus manos son grandes y firmes, su rostro está más definido…ya no es el niño de quien me enamoré hace tantos años, ahora es un hombre…¿Acaso me he enamorado dos veces de la misma persona?

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Izumi?

-¿Yo? …jeje, la verdad es que te estaba mirando.

-¿Sí? Que divertido, ¿Y qué mirabas?

-Has cambiado tanto, Takuya…ya no eres el chico hiperactivo de hace 8 años.

-…Han pasado tantas cosas…demasiadas para contarlas, he cambiado mucho.

-Tu espíritu no ha cambiado, sólo has madurado…y muy bien, ahora eres más sexy.

-¿T…tú crees eso?

-Sí…oye, por cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido en DRAGOON?

-Ahora trabajo de noche. La verdad es que no me preocupa tanto, se que no podré llegar a la universidad más que como profesor, así que prefiero seguir trabajando en DRAGOON, así podré vivir más tranquilo…y cómo vivo solo, no tengo por que preocuparme si llego tarde o no llego.

…No sabes como me gustaría vivir contigo, porque esa soledad con la que convives puede matarte, a mi casi me mata, y a ti puede llevarte…No quiero que sigas sufriendo sólo, quiero que sepas que yo puedo ayudarte siempre que lo necesites, que yo puedo ayudarte a soportar la carga tan pesada que llevas solo…ya no es más necesario que cargues con ese dolor solo…

-¿Pasa algo, Izumi?

-¿Qué…? ¿…no, nada?

-Mmmm, ya veo.

¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! ¿Por qué no se lo puedo decir? ¿Acaso tengo miedo a que me rechace? ¿O es que el tan largo tiempo en que no nos vimos creo un abismo entre nosotros?

-¿Izumi?

-¿Sí?

-Yo…tengo que decirte al…

¿Qué paso? De pronto se desmayó y se estrelló contra el concreto. Pensaba que era fatiga o estrés, pero era algo más, Takuya no respiraba. Tome el celular y llame a una ambulancia.

Acto 2

Estoy asustada, no es normal que se haya desplomado de esa manera. Me da miedo pensar que se puede tratar de algún virus o bacteria que lo esté atacando. Me pasé todo el día esperando a que me dieran noticias. Me pusieron problemas por no ser familiar, pero él no tiene familia.

-Disculpe, ¿usted estaba acompañando a Kanbara Takuya?

-Sí, ¿Pasó algo?

-Mire, ahora el señor Kanbara está estable, pero su situación no es normal, tuvo un pequeño infarto cerebral, no sabemos que pudo haberlo provocado, pero mañana le haremos un scanner para averiguarlo.

-Muchas gracias.

Takuya recuperó el conocimiento y salimos del hospital, le pedí que se quedara en mi casa, el acepto no muy seguro, no quería causar molestia, pero quiero hacer que él sepa que puede confiar en mi. Cuando entró a mi dormitorio, vio en el velador la foto que nos tomó Tomoki hace años, cuando Takuya ganó el campeonato de futbol y cuando él me regaló su gorra. La miró por un momento, había un silencio y un ambiente dulce.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…antes las cosas eran más simples

-Takuya, tu sabes que cuando crecemos, las cosas van cuesta arriba.

-Es gracioso que todavía conserves esta foto…de hecho, es un agrado…yo perdí todas estas cosas…no, me las robaron.

-Te refieres al día en que tus padres…

-Sí…

-No pienses en eso, piensa en lo bueno, en que fuimos felices y en que podremos serlo ahora.

Se levantó y me tomó de las manos. De dio un beso en la mejilla…luego me abrazó. Yo me quedé sin habla… ¿Qué me está pasando? Por fin lo tengo cerca de mí y no se que hacer. Me siento tonta…

-Sabes, me gustan muchas cosas de ti, como por ejemplo es optimismo que demuestras ahora.

-Eso lo aprendí de ti. Tú me enseñaste a no rendirme.

-Cuando éramos niños, estaba lleno de energía…pero me he desgastado. Ahora tú eres la que me puede devolver la energía.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias, Izumi.

"Cuenta conmigo"…no es lo mejor que pude haber dicho, pero está bien. Al menos no me quedé callada. El silencio hubiera sido sinónimo que ocultaba algo, o que mentía. Espero que él piense lo mismo.

Luego de eso, salimos a la esquina de la casa, pero cuando pasé por el jardín, vi que una rosa roja, muy roja, tan roja como la sangre. Esta empezó a brotar, me acordé de las rosas que me regaló hace tiempo y que planté, y que luego se secaron…pensé que nunca más las volvería a ver. Takuya sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, y antes de que le dijese algo, las arrojó a un basurero.

-Nice shot!

-Gracias. No he perdido la mala puntería.

-Takuya, en la plaza ibas a decirme algo… ¿Qué era?

-…Se que es apresurado...y alocado…pero quiero pedirte algo muy especial. Cierra los ojos.

Los cerré. Sentí como tocaba mi mano y la acariciaba. "ábrelos" me dijo, y los abría. Casi me caigo de espaldas de no ser por el muro, pero me impresioné ver en mi mano un anillo. Tenía grabado los símbolos del fuego y viento cruzados. Parecía un sueño, podríamos estar juntos por siempre.

Al día siguiente fuimos al médico y le hicieron los exámenes. Takuya se sentía algo mareado, yo lo acompañaba. De pronto se acercó un médico y nos dio una mala noticia.

-Al parecer, usted tiene un tumor en el cerebro. Este lleva mucho tiempo desarrollándose, más o menos 8 años. Este tumor es cancerígeno y por el tiempo que lleva desarrollándose no lo podremos extraer.

-¿Tengo poco tiempo?

-1 mes.

Acto 3

Cualquiera se hubiere desmoronado con esa noticia, incluso él…pero no, él lo asumió rápidamente. No se si estaba utilizando una máscara, pero al salir del hospital mantenía su postura tranquila.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-La noticia me tiene preocupado, pero ya no se puede hacer nada. La muerte es algo muy relativo.

-¡No actúes como si nada! ¿Cómo es que no te inmutas?

-Izumi…esos años en que me fui de casa, estuve trabajando y aprendiendo cosas. En ese tiempo vi morir a mucha gente, algunos los mataban, otros se suicidaban, otros caían por enfermedad. Vi tantas cosas en ese tiempo y aprendí en que en cualquier momento podría dejar este mundo. Pero también aprendí otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no puedes morir si dejas cosas pendientes. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, y otras que quiero hacer contigo. Me dieron 1 mes y tendré que hacer todas esas cosas en ese tiempo. Terminar la escuela no me parecía tan importante y menos ahora. Ya he hecho muchas cosas, más que otras personas que han vivido más que yo. Recorrí un mundo y lo salvé, y he salvado a este mundo 2 veces, sobreviví a un virus, me enfrenté a mis miedos, luché contra los que tenía que luchar, hice buenos amigos, gané partidos de fútbol, aprendí defensa personal y a manipular armas, recorrí este país vagando y trabajando, vi y sentí muchas cosas…Pero hay ciertas cosas que no he hecho…aparte de comer FUGU…y me refiero a las cosas que tengo pendiente contigo.

Me puse muy nerviosa, nunca se había desahogado tanto conmigo, nunca me había dicho tantas cosas. ¿Qué serán esas cosas que tiene pendiente conmigo? La verdad no estoy segura…y eso que soy yo la afectada…dime que son esas cosas.

-Primero debo pedirte perdón…

-¿Uh? ¿Perdón?

-Por todo el tiempo en que estuvimos distantes y que nunca te llamé o te envié una carta. También perdón por haberte hecho daño el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos y cuando nos separamos.

-¡Taku…por favor, detente!…Ya está bien. Yo también tengo culpa en eso.

-Lo siento, es que estoy ansioso.

Parece que la noticia lo afecto de la maneta más positiva posible. No está ni deprimido ni acabado, sino que está ansioso…y la verdad es que yo también. Hay tantas cosas que no hemos hecho juntos. Creo que esta es la última oportunidad que tendremos. De pronto me tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar.

-Sígueme…

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Cuando éramos adolescentes, te llevé a muchas partes, pero nunca te llevé al lugar más visitado por las parejas.

Caminamos mucho, luego tomamos el metro y nos sentamos. No se que pretende, pero confío en él. Creo que ha sido la única persona en que he podido confiar, porque de toda la familia y de todos mis amigos, a ninguno le he podido decir todo lo que siento, ni todo lo que pienso, ni lo que oculto…nadie a excepción de él. Me pregunto desde cuando he empezado a confiar en él. No empecé ahora, fue antes… ¿acaso fue cuando regresó a mi lado? ¿O fue cuando salíamos juntos? ¿O fue cuando éramos niños? ¿O fue cuando hablamos por primera vez? Realmente no puedo recordarlo, pero se que fue al principio. Su manera de hablar, su postura, su mirada, su carácter, su desplante… ¿y si empecé a confiar en él cuando lo vi por primera vez? ¿Acaso fue en ese tren, en el que habíamos unos cuantos niños que no nos dirigimos la palabra, y cuando llegó él nos dio la confianza de hablarnos? ¿Acaso fue en ese momento en que tuve la confianza de hablar con todos y con él?

-Piensas mucho, Izumi…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando?

-Ya llegamos.

-¿Un parque de diversiones?

Acto 4

-Así es, un parque de diversiones…todas las parejas vienen a estos lugares…mira a tú alrededor, jóvenes, niños, casados, ancianos, gays...todos vienen.

-Tienes razón, nunca habíamos venido a estos lugares…y eso que es el lugar más obvio al que los chicos invitan.

-Ahora yo pago la entrada.

No puedo decir que ha sido el mejor día me mi vida, porque he tenido días mejores, precisamente con él, pero si puedo decir que fue un gran día. La montaña rusa, los autos chocantes, caídas en benji, todo en un día, fue muy bueno.

-Izumi, ¿qué prefieres, fresa o limón?- dijo Takuya.

-…Fresa- dije.

-Buu, error… al agua- dijo mientras me arrojaba agua de una pileta. Luego yo lo empecé a mojar –¡¡Vendetta!!- dije riéndome. Seguía mojándolo hasta que me pasó un helado de fresa. Realmente este chico no pierde el sentido del humor, y eso que está a punto de morir. Por eso me agrada, porque me hace reír, porque me da ánimos, porque me ama.

-Takuya, quiero preguntarte algo…

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Qué encuentras en mí?

-Porque tú me quieres.

-¿Y si no te quisiera?

-Igual te querría, porque eres incapaz de engañarte a ti misma.

Me dejó pensando lo que dijo. "porque eres incapaz de engañarte a ti misma". Si pienso tiempo atrás, yo no podía contener mi dolor, no era capaz de ocultar mis sentimientos como lo hacía Kouji. Takuya tampoco puede ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Tus ojos celestes son muy grandes, y reflejan todo lo que sientes. Tus labios, tu nariz, tus cejas, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, todo habla de lo que sientes. Sientes un si y puedes decir no, pero tu rostro y cuerpo van a decir si- me dijo al oído.

-Tus ojos también hablan de lo que sientes- le dije.

-Cuando tú me miras- me dijo

-Y tú me miras a mí- le dije

-Puedes ver lo que siento- continuó él.

-Y tu ves mis sentimientos- seguí yo.

-Por eso no puedo engañarte- agregó él.

-Ni yo a ti- susurré yo.

Nos cruzamos miradas un largo rato, y luego nos dimos un beso. Yo quería que me besara, y puede ver en él que quería lo mismo. Pensaba que lo habíamos perdido, pero aún tenemos esa comunicación especial, con la que nos decíamos cosas sin hablar, esa comunicación que teníamos de niños y de adolescentes, y ahora que somos mayores.

Acto 5

Llevo días pensando en las cosas que podemos hacer antes que acabe el mes. Quería que fuéramos a Italia, pero nos demoraríamos mucho en poder llegar y después tendría problemas si él llegara a morir antes de volver. También pensaba en ir a Okinawa, pero él ya lo conoce mejor que nadie, ya que el tiempo en que no nos vimos, el estaba trabajando allá. De pronto se me ocurrió algo con lo que podríamos estar juntos y sin tener problemas. Así que tomé el teléfono y lo llamé.

-Takuya- le dije.

-¿Ocurre algo, Izumi?- me preguntó.

-Sólo quiero que me escuches…prepara una maleta, nos vamos a Kyoto- le dije.

-Kyoto…es un lugar muy bueno para salir…OK, vamos.

Colgamos el teléfono. Conociéndolo, lo va a dejar para última hora. No me preocupa, lo quiero aunque sea irresponsable o vago. Me gusta como es y no lo cambiaría. Es extraño, cuando era niña, simplemente quería cambiarle las cosas que no me gustaban de él. Creo que muchas chicas quieren hacer lo mismo con sus novios antes de amarlos de verdad. Porque el verdadero amor está en querer y aceptar a la persona por como es, sin querer cambiarlo. No podemos idealizar a la pareja, los defectos nos hacen reales, sino seríamos muñecas perfectas, irreales pero perfectas. No estoy segura de cuando aprendí eso, creo que fue cuando estuve sola y me di cuenta de lo que perdí por pedir más. Realmente lo quiero por como es, pero lo que más me gusta de él es su espíritu de superación, siempre quiere ser mejor. Por desgracia, aprendí eso muy tarde, sino nunca lo hubiese perdido cuando adolescente, y ahora que me dieron un mes para estar con él, no volveré a cometer ningún error más.

Al salir de la casa, caminaba por la vereda y veía a los niños jugando. Parece que las calles vuelven a ser seguras. Desde que el viejo grupo volvió a reunirse, las cosas volvieron a ser como antes. La gente ya no tiene miedo a salir a las calles, lo niños juegan, los ancianos pasean, las parejas se miran, las hojas caen, el viento sopla, los pájaros vuelan, los insectos cantan, todo parece empezar a ser como en los viejos tiempos.

Nuestro país ha sufrido por distintas crisis, el hambre, el desempleo, la delincuencia, el miedo, la muerte. Todas las cosas que por culpa de errores humanos, volvemos a pasar una y otra vez, tropezamos con la misma piedra y lloramos sobre la leche derramada. No somos capaces de aprender de la historia. Pero por suerte, hemos sido dotados con la capacidad de levantarnos una y otra vez, volver a mirar hacia el frente sin miedo, secarse las lágrimas y curarse las heridas. Si pudiéramos aprender de los errores de verdad, jamás volveríamos a pasar por todos esos momentos amargos.

En la estación de trenes, me senté en un asiento a esperar a Takuya, pero este estaba esperándome ocultándose detrás de un diario. Al principio no lo reconocí, pero luego me pasó una barra de chocolates y lo saludé.

-Así que llegaste temprano.

-Estoy siendo menos irresponsable que antes- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-OK, vamos a comprar los boletos- le dije.

Después de eso, nos subimos al tren y nos sentamos frente a la ventana para contemplar la vista. Era un día hermoso, con un sol brillando en lo alto del cielo azul, sin ninguna sola nube que se asomara. Las montañas y los prados verdes, las plantaciones de arroz y té. Pareciera sacado de un libro de fotografías de turismo, pero no, era real y lo estábamos viendo. De pronto, él tomó mi mano. Yo puse mi otra mano encima, nos miramos y sonreímos.

-¿A qué parte de Kyoto vamos exactamente?- me preguntó.

-A una casa, es de mi familia, me dieron las llaves, así que podremos pasear por la ciudad y ver los castillos feudales.

-Suena bien- me dijo relajado.

Acto 6

Al bajarnos del tren, de pronto empezó a llover de la nada. Tratamos de tomar un taxi, pero siempre se llenaban, así que corrimos hasta la casa. Al llegar, estábamos completamente mojados. Dejamos la ropa en la entrada y prendimos la estufa. Nos sentamos frente a ella y nos pusimos a hablar.

-Izumi…- dijo él.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Valla manera con la que nos recibió Kyoto- dijo riéndose.

-Tienes razón- dije riéndome también.

-Esta casa tiene un estilo tradicional, como casi todo en esta ciudad.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté.

-La verdad…por mi podría estar en una pocilga, pero si estás conmigo, me va a dar lo mismo…es que realmente me haces sentir tranquilo.

-Es bueno saberlo…- le dije melancólica.

-¿Ocurre algo?- me preguntó.

Yo lo miré, sentía que debía decirle muchas cosas, pero pensé en que tenía que decirle lo más adecuado a la situación, que era precisamente lo que me ha estado atormentando estos años.

-Takuya…en el tiempo en que no nos vimos, la soledad casi me mató. Sentía miedo y lloraba mucho. Ocurrieron cosas que me hicieron pensar en ti y me preocupaba. Y pensar en que nos separamos por alto tan estúpido me hace sentir mal.

-Izumi…éramos jóvenes e inmaduros, no teníamos experiencia en la vida, y a pesar de que salvamos un mundo, no nos conocíamos a nosotros mismos. No sabíamos realmente para que nacimos y como llegamos a estar juntos. No te sientas mal por los errores que cometimos, porque esos errores nos ayudaron a madurar.

-Madurar es una palabra muy fuerte…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Madurar implica un cambio en las cosas que le hacen daño a los demás. Si bien el dañarnos nos sirvió para no volvernos a dañar nunca más… ¿realmente vale pagar el precio de separarnos tanto tiempo para aprender de la vida?

-El separarnos te sirvió para vivir la experiencia de estar con Kouji, y el separarte de él te sirvió para aprender quien eres tú realmente…Izumi, ya no eres una niña caprichosa, ahora eres una mujer, la mujer que me está acompañando ahora mismo en mis últimos días. Cuando yo me valla, tu podrás continuar tu vida, y la siguiente persona que conozcas, será feliz contigo, no le harás daño, ni a tus hijos, y ellos aprenderán de tu experiencia a no dañar a las personas. Si eres capaz de captar eso, es porque has madurado de verdad.

En el fondo, lo que me quiere decir Takuya es "echando a perder las cosas se aprende". Y es cierto, a pesar de que suene tosco. Todos los errores que he cometido con él y con los demás, se que no los volveré a hacer.

Acto 7

Es de noche y nos fuimos a acostar, dormimos en cuartos separados. Al principio dijimos que era mejor así, pero al acostarme no me pude quedar dormida, pasó mucho tiempo y miraba desde la ventana la luna y también el muro pensando que al otro lado dormía Takuya. No aguanté más estar sola, se supone que si vinimos a vivir juntos a esta casa, era para estar realmente juntos. Así que me levanté, tomé mi cojín y me dirigí al dormitorio donde estaba Takuya. Pero al entrar a pasillo, me topé con él, quien me quedó mirando.

-No puedo dormir solo/sola- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces…vamos a dormir juntos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Takuya.

-Este…supongo que sí- dije.

Estábamos nerviosos, somos novios, pero cada vez teníamos que dar un nuevo paso en nuestra relación, y este sería el primero en este último trayecto. Así que abrimos la puerta del dormitorio principal, estaba la cama de dos plazas. Nos sentamos en esa, mirábamos hacia el frente. De pronto cayó un relámpago, me asusté y abracé a Takuya. Nos miramos y por un instante recordé esa vez en que caímos por el hoyo hace 8 años, esa vez me puse nerviosa y le pegué. Pero esta vez le di un beso, nos abrazamos y pudimos dormir tranquilamente.

Takuya tenía razón, ya no era una niña, porque no me puse nerviosa ni le pegué, sino que pude acercarme más a él. Le estoy muy agradecida porque siempre está cuando lo necesito. Mientras dormía, pude sentir su calor, pero no como un amigo ni como un novio, sino como a la parte que faltaba en mi, mi complemento.

Al día siguiente desperté y estaba sola en la cama, me levanté y empecé a caminar por la casa, de pronto escuché ruidos en la cocina, me dirigí allá y me encontré con Takuya que cargaba una bandeja con el desayuno, y me dijo:

-Vuelve a la cama.

-Que atento. Gracias.

Me sorprendió con un desayuno en la cama, mejor no me hubiera levantado porque hacia mucho frío en la mañana. El desayuno estaba bueno, no tenía idea que supiera hacer uno. De pronto él me habló.

-Izumi… dime, ¿qué pasó el tiempo en que yo no estuve?

-Bueno, no mucho, había terminado con Kouji, después dejé de ver al resto de los chicos, y…bueno, tú viniste el día del funeral de mi padre. Después entre a la universidad y trabajaba…a grandes rasgos eso pasó…OK, ahora quiero que me cuentes que hiciste tú.

-De acuerdo, después que muriera mi familia, me fui de Tokio y empecé a trabajar como repartidor, fui recorriendo gran parte de la zona costera repartiendo en camión. Luego llegué a Okinawa, allí empecé a trabajar como pescador.

-¿Pescador? Eso suena interesante.

-¿A qué te refieres con interesante?

-Te imagino cargando redes y navegando en bote…y el bronceado que debiste obtener trabajando en la costa.

-Sí, más o menos era así. Pero en ese tiempo hubo una ola de enfermedades…Fue un año muy frío, muchas tormentas y heladas. Muchos se enfermaron por hipotermia, a otros les dieron otras enfermedades, algunos lo perdieron todo por las tormentas, hubo quienes se suicidaron.

-¿Y tú te mantuviste?

-No tenía nada que perder, sólo seguía peleando.

-En el fondo, aún guardabas algo de esperanzas. Sino te hubieras dejado morir.

-Sí, es cierto.

Acto 8

Estaba guardando la ropa en los armarios, ya que cuando llegamos, por la lluvia no pudimos hacer nada. En eso llegó Takuya y se sentó al lado mío comiendo una manzana, lo veía muy animado, sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo intenso que tenía cuando era niño. Podía sentir como su energía me daba calor. En eso le pregunté:

-Oye, Takuya… ¿por qué estás tan animado?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, si estamos de vacaciones?

Parecía una respuesta de un niño que está en el último día de clases. Pero él no lo dijo de una manera infantil, sino que en su voz hubo una mezcla de inocencia con seguridad. A veces me asusta tanto el verlo tan tranquilo sabiendo que le queda menos de un mes de vida, pero también pienso en que él debe estar tomando la situación de la mejor manera.

Estaba sujetando mi caja personal, en la que guardo muchos recuerdos. De pronto, se me resbaló de las manos y Takuya la alcanza a atrapar antes de que cayera. Él la miraba y dijo:

-Es la caja que tenías en el velador de tu dormitorio…

-Sí, siempre la traigo conmigo cuando voy de viaje.

-¿Qué guardas en ella?

-Recuerdos…pero sólo buenos recuerdos…Los malos recuerdos están en una caja de cartón en el fondo de mi closet.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Adelante…

Él abrió la caja y revisaba su contenido. Allí habían muchas cartas y fotografías, también estaba mi viejo celular, el que usaba de niña. Dentro de la caja también guardaba el reloj de pulsera de mi padre, el que usaba antes de morir. Takuya lo sacó y lo miró fijamente, luego lo guardó, cerró la caja y me la devolvió en mis manos.

-Amabas a tu padre, ¿cierto?- me preguntó.

-Sí…aunque no lo comprendí hasta que ya era más grande. Antes lo único que hacía era reclamar por todo- le dije un poco triste.

-Nunca reconocemos el cariño de nuestros padres hasta que maduramos… algunos lo entienden cuando ya son padres, otros como tú lo entienden antes…pero hay otros que mueren y jamás lo entenderán.

-Takuya, en este último tiempo me has sorprendido- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Izumi?

-Porque dices cosas muy… bueno, hablas de cosas que la mayoría pasa por alto. Notas detalles que muchos no logran ver- le dije con voz serena –Antes tus conversaciones eran muy simples y siempre podía predecir tus respuestas…pero ahora es más interesante hablar contigo.

-¿Eso significa que antes no te gustaba hablar conmigo?- dijo en forma sarcástica.

-¡No!, no es eso…pero antes los temas de conversación eran más simples.

-Es que antes sólo miraba al frente y más adelante, pero ahora puedo ver a los lados, hacia arriba y abajo, y dentro de mí.

Takuya se levantó, se retiró del cuarto y salió al patio, miraba el pasto verde y el árbol que estaba empezando a dar brotes. Luego miraba las demás casas y las montañas, miraba el cielo y las nubes, miraba a los pájaros en el cielo. Luego se sentó en el piso, se apoyó en una columna de la casa y se puso a escuchar a los grillos. Yo estaba en la cocina calentando agua para unas tazas de café. Al prepararlas, fui al patio, me senté al lado de él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras tomábamos café.

Acto 9

-¿Baños termales?- dije cuando Takuya me sugirió ir a las termas de Kyoto, ya que hay muchas en esta ciudad.

-¿Qué me dices, vamos?

-OK, vamos- le dije.

Guardamos cosas para las termas en unos bolsos, luego salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a las termas. Al llegar, nos atendió una anciana. Vestía un kimono café. Sus manos y rostro mostraban su avanzada edad, su cabello blanco y su piel morena, su voz frágil pero amable nos saludó.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes- dijo la anciana.

-Buenas tardes- respondí al saludo.

-Buenas- dijo Takuya tranquilo.

-En esta época del año casi no vienen parejas jóvenes- dijo en forma pausada.

-¿Dónde están los baños?- le pregunté.

-Por el pasillo de la izquierda están los cuartos de cambio, en el pasillo de la derecha están los baños de mujeres y al lado, el de los hombres. Y más al fondo, están los baños mixtos.

-¿M-I-X-T-O-S?- dije colorada.

-Podrían aprovechar que ahora no hay nadie bañándose- dijo la anciana.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, Izumi- me dijo Takuya.

-¿Eh?... OH, sí, vamos- dije.

Después de cambiarnos, nos dirigimos al pasillo de la derecha, en eso le tomé la mano a Takuya, este me quedó mirando y me sonrió.

-Takuya…-dije.

-¿Sí?- respondió él.

-Con respecto a los baños mixtos…yo…

-No te obligo a nada, tu escoges- me dijo sonriendo.

Ni siquiera me hizo una petición o sugerencia, me lo dejó a mi libre elección. Me quedé parada en el pasillo, el se detuvo y me quedó mirando. Yo estaba en frente a la entrada al baño de mujeres, y él al baño de hombres. Luego lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé al baño mixto.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- me preguntó.

-Por más que seamos pareja…Primero, no nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora estamos recién volviendo a salir. Segundo, aunque estuvimos un tiempo largo como pareja, jamás hicimos cosas más "avanzadas".

-¿Piensas que ya es el momento de hacerlas?

-…Sí- dije sacándome un gran peso de encima.

Me siento rara, es como sí pudiera leer mis pensamientos, pero no es así. Él está leyendo mi leguaje del cuerpo. Está mirando mis ojos, manos, boca, piernas. Me está analizando. Y pensar que yo hacía eso antes para adelantarme a lo que iban a decir los demás. Miré a Takuya que se estaba acercando a la orilla del manantial. Pude deducir inmediatamente que iba a lanzarse de bomba aprovechando que no hay nadie. Así que me adelanté y le di una patada en la espalda y él se cayó al agua. Luego salto del manantial gritando.

-Mierda, está hirviendo… ¿por qué me diste esa patada?- me dijo molesto.

-Aún te comportas como un niño- dije riendo –Pero me divierte tanto verte así…me recuerda a los viejos tiempos- dije eso y me puse nostálgica.

Nos metimos en una terma menos caliente. Realmente me pude relajar, estando en el agua caliente junto a él. Al salir del agua, fuimos a la cafetería de las termas. Allí pedimos sopa de Mizo. Takuya sacó un mazo de naipes ingleses.

-¿Sabes jugar al "veintiuno"?- me preguntó.

-¿Es ese en que debes pedir cartas y sumar su valor para obtener 21 o menos?

-Ese mismo.

Nos pusimos a jugar con las cartas. Al principio estuvo un poco lento, pero después empezamos a apostar con monedas de 100 yenes. Perdí varias veces y se quedó con casi todas mis monedas de 100, pero con ellas compró un postre grande de helado para los dos. Mientras comíamos, seguíamos jugando.

-Jugar al "veintiuno" es parecido a la relación entre parejas- me dijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida por el comentario.

-Cuando empiezas a jugar, partes con una carta con cierto valor. Cuando conoces a una persona, partes con cierto grado de confianza. A medida que sigues jugando, pides más cartas para llegar al 21, que es el número ideal. También a medida que vas avanzando en tu relación, vas conociendo más a la persona y aumentan las cosas que más te gustan, si le pides más, más se acercará a la pareja ideal. En el juego, debes saber cuando dejar de pedir cartas, porque puedes pasarte del 21, aunque sea 22. En una relación, hay que saber cuando dejar de exigirle a la pareja, porque puedes terminar por estropear la relación. El As, es una carta especial, puede valer 1 u 11, depende de lo que necesites. El decir "te quiero" es algo especial también, di lo dices todos los días, puede significar un pequeño grano de arena que ayuda a la relación, pero si la persona está muy deprimida, el decirle "te quiero" puede significar mucho para él.

Una vez más me ha vuelto a sorprender, porque fue exactamente lo que me pasó con él y con Kouji. Con cada uno partí con cierto grado de confianza, a medida que avanzaba la relación, al pedir más, se acercaban al tipo ideal. Pero llegó el punto en que al pedir tanto, terminé matando la relación. Tal vez sea eso porque soy mala jugando al "veintiuno", no sé cuando dejar de pedirle a una persona, porque puedo lastimarla al exigirle mucho.

Acto 10

De algún modo, Tomoki y Junpei supieron donde estábamos, ya que nos enviaron una carta, una pequeña para mi, y una hoja bien grande y toda rayada para Takuya. En la mía decían cosas como "espero que estés bien allá en Kyoto" o "pásalo bien con Takuya y ánimos". Ellos siempre me hacían reír junto con Takuya, de hecho, era Kouji el único serio, aunque a veces también me divertía, incluso Kouichi era más alegre.

-Oye, Takuya, ¿qué te escribieron?- le pregunté.

-Me hicieron un dibujo bien grande, salimos todos los del viejo grupo- Me dijo mostrándome el dibujo con mucha alegría.

-Por lo mal hecho, diría que fue Tomoki- comenté riéndome.

-Estos chicos siempre son tan divertidos, si hasta escribieron dedicatorias- dijo en forma serena.

Lo veía tan alegre que hasta me hizo llorar un poco. Había pasado tanto tiempo, 8 años. Tanto que hemos cambiado todos. Kouichi se había vuelto mucho mas sociable y no le guardaba rencor ni a su hermano ni a su padre. Junpei dejó a un lado su prepotencia y se vio rodeado de mucha gente que lo quería y admiraba. Tomoki empezó a confiar más en si mismo y se convirtió en alguien fuerte. Kouji dejó a un lado la soledad y descubrió que podía confiar en las personas, y en sus amigos. Takuya continuaba con su energía inagotable, pero logró enfocarse en sus objetivos, sin perder la alegría y el carisma. Incluso yo he cambiado, dejé de ser caprichosa y manipuladora. Pero todos estos cambios significaron en cada uno, pruebas y sufrimientos grandes.

-Izumi, mira esto- me dijo, yo me acerqué.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Lee las dedicatorias- me dijo.

Empecé a leer: "Siempre estarás en nosotros, fuiste un gran amigo que siempre sacó la cara por todos en los momentos más difíciles. Te he admirado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca te lo quise decir, lo siento…Cuida de Izumi allá en Kyoto - Junpei". "Takuya, muchas gracias, cuando éramos niños, quería ser tan fuerte como tu, y gracias a ti, dejé de ser un llorón y pude hacerle frente a todos los problemas que he tenido en esta vida - Tomoki". "Lamento no haber tratado mucho contigo, nunca he sido bueno para relacionarme con las personas, pero por lo que te conocí, se que eres una gran persona, que el tiempo te ha hecho crecer sin perder la alegría y la energía de la infancia. Se que siempre serás feliz, estés donde estés - Kouichi". "Aunque siempre estuvimos peleando y en varias ocasiones casi nos matamos por una personas, se que realmente eres alguien especial, la persona que nos ayudó a todos a madurar. Para mi mejor amigo y mi eterno rival - Kouji".

-Incluso Kouji te escribió- le dije.

-Por más que estemos peleados o distanciados, el lazo que nos une a nosotros seis es algo que será muy difícil de romper. La amistad y la vida son cosas que a la gente en la actualidad no les interesa. Viven al límite con drogas y sexo, no les interesa su seguridad ni la de los demás. No son capases de confiar en su familia ni en sus cercanos. En la actualidad, las relaciones son pasajeras. Conoces a alguien en algún BAR, te vuelves su amigo y sólo lo llamas cuando hay alguna otra fiesta. O si es del sexo opuesto, te emborrachas con esa persona y te la llevas a la cama, al día siguiente cada uno toma el camino que quiera. Nadie comprende el valor de la vida y de la amistad hasta que la pierde o la necesita.

-Podrías escribir un libro sobre tus pensamientos psicológicos metafísicos- le dije con un poco de ironía.

-O también podría escribir un fan-fic con dos personajes conocidos que vivan todas las cosas que he dicho- dijo también con ironía.

Salimos al patio y veíamos a un anciano jugando con unos niños. El anciano estaba preparando unos fuegos artificiales y los niños estaban esperando impacientes hasta que el anciano prendió la mecha y empezaron a salir las llamas coloridas, los niños estaban alegres al ver los fuegos.

Recordaba hace varios años atrás, cuando todos los del viejo grupo fuimos a la fiesta de despedida el verano, todos con kimonos y paseándonos por los puestos de juegos tradicionales y de golosinas. En ese día, Junpei y Kouichi compraron comida para todos. Tomoki compró máscaras para todos, el se compró una de Duende, le compro dos máscaras de Kamen Rider a Kouji y Kouichi, a Junpei le compró una de Emperador, a Takuya le regaló una máscara de Demonio, a mi una de princesa feudal, esa máscara está colgada en el muro de mi dormitorio .Takuya y Kouji casi se gastaron la mitad de su dinero en tratar de atrapar un pez con una maya, notoriamente estaban compitiendo. Hasta que me cansé y saqué un pez yo sola en el primer intento, recuerdo que ese pez era rojo. Cuando terminó la feria, fuimos al río a devolver al pez al agua.

Ya era de noche, tomamos la cena y nos quedamos hablando de esa misma fiesta de despedida de verano. Él me dijo riendo que cuando iba para su casa, se tropezó y se cayó encima de la máscara que se partió en dos, y luego la pegó con cola fría, pero no quedó bien, así que la guardó en una caja. Después nos fuimos a acostar, pero no podíamos quedarnos dormidos.

-Takuya…- dije para romper el silencio –Hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos en estos días.

-Así es, Izumi- afirmó Takuya.

-Pero dime, ¿Has estado bien? ¿Te has divertido?

-Siempre…estás conmigo, eso es lo único que me importa.

-¿Me estas mintiendo?

-Eso me lo tienes que decir tú. Tu sabes cuando estoy mintiendo o no, como yo se si tu me mientes o no.

-Es cierto, no me estas mintiendo, y eso me deja más tranquila.

-Gracias, Izumi…has sido muy buena conmigo. Tanto antes como ahora.

Nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Tenía ganas de llorar por el miedo que sentía, miedo a que él se iría a un lugar al que no podría seguirle. Pero el me sostuvo fuerte y me dio seguridad.

…

"Tuve un sueño. Era pequeña y vestía un vestido blanco con bordados de girasoles y un sombrero de paja. El cielo era celeste con nubes blancas y un sol que lo iluminaba todo. Caminaba por una colina verde, llena de calas blancas. De pronto, tropecé y se me cayó mi sombrero, fui a recogerlo, pero un viento sopló y se llevó el sombrero. Corría colina abajo tratando de alcanzar mi sombrero, pero este cayó a un río. Traté de meterme, pero el agua estaba muy fría. Me senté en el pasto, a la orilla del río mirando como mi sombrero de paja se iba alejando por la corriente. Mis ojos cansados empezaban a cerrarse cuando de pronto, vi en el río a un niño que tomaba mi sombrero y le sacudía el agua. Mis ojos miraban al niño de camiseta blanca, pantalones cortos de mezclilla y unas gafas en su frente, y él con sus grandes ojos cafés me miraban a mí. Él se acercaba a la orilla y salió del agua para devolverme mi sombrero. Puso el sombrero en mi cabeza y se agachó para verme mi rostro. Yo quería darle las gracias, pero él puso un dedo en mi boca y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla".

Acto 11

Cuando niños éramos muy buenos amigos, siempre estábamos juntos y nos divertíamos en cada salida. Cuando éramos adolescentes nos enamoramos y dimos un paso muy importante en nuestra relación. Antes hacíamos muchas cosas juntos. Pero en este último tiempo, por primera vez estamos unidos. No somos una pareja, somos una sola persona, conocemos cada detalle del otro, cada recuerdo, cada emoción, cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Jamás me había sentido tan completa y quería que este momento durara mucho tiempo más.

En estas últimas semanas hemos aprendido mucho del otro, más de lo que pudimos antes. Hace unos días, fuimos a comprar verduras para la cena, cuando entramos al mercado, había mucha gente y nos separamos. Primero me encargué de comprar lo que necesitaba, pero cuando había terminado, olvidé acordar un punto de encuentro. Lo empecé a buscar y lo encontré rápidamente, o el me encontró a mi, no estoy segura. Le pregunté como me había encontrado, y él me respondió que sólo caminaba esperando a encontrarme.

Mientras estábamos cenando, Takuya me habló sobre un sueño que tuvo hace bastante tiempo atrás, cuando nos conocimos. Estábamos los seis del antiguo grupo en un parque, Kouichi estaba sentado meditando, Tomoki y Junpei estaban persiguiendo a Kouji y Él estaba conmigo debajo de un árbol. Cuando lo pienso, antes solo quería ser amigo de los cinco, pero con el tiempo empecé a sentir afecto por todos, en especial con Takuya y Kouji con los que salía como pareja. Pero sólo con Takuya pude ser amante. Ya de noche, cuando nos fuimos a acostar, Takuya miraba desde la ventana el cielo, había luna llena y de pronto me preguntó:

-¿Has pensado en el mañana?

-A veces- le respondí.

-Yo lo hago siempre. Eso me ayuda a seguir con energía para avanzar en el día.

-También quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué es lo que te motiva a seguir adelante?

-Terminar mis asuntos pendientes. Nunca dejo nada inconcluso.

-¿Te queda algún asunto pendiente?

-Creo que todo está bien ahora.

Al día siguiente, me levanté muy animada, incluso me desperté antes que él, así te tenía pensado sorprenderlo con un desayuno en la cama como él siempre lo hace conmigo. Fui a la cocina y me puse a calentar el agua, de pronto miro por la ventana y veo a muchos niños jugando fútbol con una lata de bebida. Lo recordaba a él cuando jugaba por su escuela, jugaba como número 10 siempre. Nunca faltaba a una práctica y siempre animaba a sus compañeros. A veces pienso en el pasado, Takuya siempre trataba de hacer las cosas por el e incluso las hacía por los demás, le faltaba mucho del trabajo en equipo, pero con el tiempo se le fue quitando y hacía que los demás participaran y lo ayudaran. Volví al dormitorio con la bandeja en las manos y Takuya aún dormía, así que fui a despertarlo.

-Takuya, despierta- parecía no responder -¡Vamos, Takuya, no seas flojo!- Pero no se despertaba. Dejé la bandeja en los pies de la cama –Takuya, despierta, hoy es un bello día- Pero no se movía. Empecé a preocuparme -¡Takuya, despierta! –Empecé a llorar- ¿Por qué estás tan helado? ¡No me asustes, por favor! ¡Takuya, despierta!

…por favor, despierta, Takuya…

Acto 12

El forense dijo que murió a las 3:30 de la madrugada mientras dormía, por lo que no sintió dolor. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero pretendía imaginar que no ocurriría jamás, que habría un milagro, que podríamos estar juntos para siempre. Lo único que hice fue crear castillos en el aire y ahora con su muerte, todo se vino abajo. Estoy devastada…y sola, de nuevo.

El resto del grupo se enteró de la noticia y vinieron a consolarme. Estábamos viendo como hacer el funeral, no había familiares vivos de Takuya, y perdimos el contacto de sus viejos amigos, así que irían de nuestras familias, los que lo conocían. Pensamos que la mejor manera de hacer su funeral es cremándolo, ya que le fuego era su elemento y sería algo simbólico, o al menos así lo pensó Tomoki, con quien estuvimos todos de acuerdo. Fuimos todos a una montaña, levantamos una cama de piedras y ramas secas y pusimos el cuerpo en ella descubierto, para que todos le dieran el último adiós. Después de eso, lo cubrimos con una manta impregnada de kerosén y le prendimos fuego. Mientras el fuego consumía sus restos, mis amigos vinieron a decirme palabras de consuelo.

Primero fue Junpei: Izumi, antes te observaba mucho y veía que eras muy feliz con Takuya. Perder a alguien así tan abruptamente es muy doloroso. Pero quiero que sepas que después de esto, todos debemos rehacer nuestras vidas dejando a un lado el dolor. Eso no significa que debamos olvidarlo, ya que él ha sido una persona muy importante en la vida de todos nosotros.

Después vino Kouichi: Lamento todo esto, sobretodo porque fui el más distante del grupo y siento que nunca hablé lo suficiente con él y con los demás. Pero lo poco que lo conocí me basta para decir que fue un gran hombre, nunca dejó a un lado su integridad y eso es algo que falta en estos días. Fue un modelo para muchos de nosotros y espero que después de esto, todo sigamos juntos para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Prosiguió Tomoki: Cuando era niño, admiraba mucho a Takuya, era como un hermano mayor y me enseñó muchas cosas. Su partida ha dejado un espacio vacío en todos nosotros que será difícil de llenar. Sólo quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo para hablar, por si no logras quitarte el dolor.

Finalmente me habló Kouji: Jamás quise que las cosas terminaran así. Takuya era un gran amigo, un amigo que nunca supe apreciar. Y ahora que se ha ido, siento que estoy en deuda con él. Pero se que tú lo hiciste sentir bien durante el tiempo en que vivieron juntos, al menos tengo el alivio que no se fue triste. Tu eres una gran persona que puede hacer feliz a cualquiera, como me hiciste feliz a mi durante la secundaria, por eso se que Takuya debió ser muy feliz contigo. Takuya será una persona imposible de olvidar, pero el dolor de la perdida si se puede olvidar. Se que él debió decirte esto porque me lo dijo una vez a mi: Cuando alguien se va, recuerda todos los momentos felices y eso hará que los malos no te hagan sufrir.

A los cuatro les di las gracias. Todos han sido tan buenos conmigo y me duele pensar que a veces fui tan manipuladora con ellos y los hice sufrir, pero prometí no volver a hacerle eso a nadie, por eso el mes que estuve con Takuya pudimos ser felices. Todos me han dado tantas lecciones, sobretodo Takuya. Gracias a ellos no volveré a cometer los mismos errores.

Al final del funeral, después de incinerar los restos de él. Los cuatro me acompañaron hasta mi casa y se despidieron. En el camino fuimos hablando de nuestras aventuras y mi pena desapareció durante ese tiempo, me hicieron reír mucho y ahora ya no siento dolor, estoy más tranquila gracias a ellos. Me preguntaron que hicimos en Kyoto, yo les dije que lo normal, pasear, comer, ir a las termas, ver los castillos feudales, tomarnos fotos y cosas así. Claro que tuve que omitir cosas y ellos no se dieron cuenta. A veces pienso que debería decirles, pero mejor me quedaré callada hasta que pase el tiempo…

…no puedo decirles que estoy con retraso.

Acto 13

Han pasado once años, después de su muerte, volví a Italia y me quedé por 9 años. Terminé mi carrera y ahora trabajo en vacunas para desacelerar el avance de los tumores malignos. Pensé que sería bueno volver a Japón para volver a ver a mi madre y al resto de mi familia, pero ellos rehicieron sus vidas, sólo me quedé unos días con ellos y después me fui a arrendar un departamento.

Unos meces después me encontré con Kouichi que estaba viviendo solo en un departamento, él ahora es profesor de letras en la universidad y a veces hace charlas en colegios. Su hermano Kouji se había ido a Canadá hace años con su madre y no ha vuelto a hablar con él, sólo lee algunas cartas que le llegan cada medio año. A Kouichi no le molestó compartir su departamento, ahora somos tres.

Bueno, hoy es un día brillante de primavera. Estoy sentada en un asiento del metro y voy sola en el vagón. Después se subieron dos personas más, una iba leyendo el diario frente a mí, y la otra iba escuchando música de un Walkman. No nos dirigimos palabras hasta que de pronto, de una puerta del vagón, entra corriendo un niño y se detiene frente al hombre del diario.

-Señor, ¿me dice la hora?- pregunta el niño.

-Niño, no molestes- dice el hombre y luego grita asustado -¡Por Dios!¡Takuya Kanbara!

-¡N-O!- dice el niño -¡Takuya Orimoto!¡Un gusto!- luego el niño me mira a mi –Hola, mamá. Ya volví!

-No estés corriendo en los vagones, es peligroso- le dije, luego miré a la persona del diario- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Junpei.

-¿Izumi? No puedo creerlo- dice Junpei dejando a un lado el diario.

-¿Izumi?¿Junpei?- dice la persona que escucha música.

-Hola, Tomoki- le dije. Luego tomé al niño de los hombros –Junpei, Tomoki, quiero que conozcan a mi hijo.

-Takuya Orimoto, un gusto, señores- dijo mi hijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero ese niño es idéntico a…Takuya Kanbara- dijo Tomoki.

-Eso quiere decir…-dijo Junpei.

-Así es, es su hijo también- les dije.

-Hasta tiene las mismas gafas de Takuya- dijo Tomoki.

-Fui a buscarlo de la práctica de fútbol…como verán son demasiado parecidos.

Así hablamos todo el camino hasta que cada uno se bajó en su estación. De un cierto modo pareciera que la historia se repitiera. Como hace 19 años atrás, cuando los tres íbamos en un vagón y no nos hablamos hasta que Takuya nos hizo hacerlo. Ahora en el metro, cada uno nos reconocimos, pero no nos quisimos hablar hasta que mi hijo nos hizo hablarnos. Sólo espero que viva más que su padre, para que jamás deje asuntos pendientes.

End of Tale, but the Love never ever End

Takuya_Onizuka: OK, dije que iba a ser un fic triste, pero creo que no logré hacerlo tan triste después de todo, porque para ello hubiera tenido que ser mucho más cruel con los personajes, pero ya he sido muy cruel en otras ocasiones, ¿Hay que darles un descanso, no? Lamento la demora, ya que el fic en resumen no es muy largo que digamos, pero me ha costado crear en cada capítulo una lección o un pensamiento. Si lo notaron, al principio Izumi hablaba casi todo el tiempo, pero ya como en el Acto 4 o 5, Takuya poco a poco empieza a tener mucho protagonismo con sus reflexiones que se tienen cuando una persona ha vivido demasiadas cosas o ha meditado demasiado, así como nuestros abuelos con cientos de historias o los filósofos griego que se mataban las neuronas pensando. Me costó matar a Takuya, no porque sea mi personaje favorito, sino porque tenía que calzar su muerte con una escena de quiebre emocional (Izumi pasa de estar muy animada a romper en llantos). Otros detalles: Fue en el acto 10 donde Izumi y Takuya se… conocieron (o////o), pero en vez de entrar en detalle con un fan-fic erotico, lo hice de la manera más sutil posible, pensando en una serie bien antigua que vi hace un tiempo atrás, la sutileza es más artístico según mi opinión que los detalles (a menos que quieran que haga un "Acto 10-b" con detalles, pero advierto que me demoraría demasiado, soy muy vergonzoso). Bueno, un saludote a todas las personas que a lo largo de este fic, y en especial, de esta trilogía de las historias de Izumi (Si no leyeron mis otros fics, "Rosas de Fuego, Claveles de Luz" y "Digimon Resurrection" mejor háganlo ya, para que entiendan mejor las cosas) A todos ustedes muchísimas gracias, porque si ustedes no me apoyaran, no podría escribir, a la gente que conozco, no les muestro lo que escribo, porque son tan simples que no entienden nada.

Acto Bonus Track 1 (Sí, uno. Hay dos) {T. Onizuka v/s I. Orimoto, T. Kanbara y T. Orimoto}

T. Onizuka: OK, todos vengan acá. Tenemos que hablar.

I. Orimoto: Claro, hablamos cuando tú quieres solamente.

T. Onizuka: Siempre hablamos al final.

I. Orimoto: Eso, al final. Yo quisiera hablar contigo a la mitad o al principio para arreglar las cosas, mira que matarme a Takuya y dejarme con "otro" Takuya.

T. Onizuka: ¿Qué? ¿No estás conforme con el otro?

I. Orimoto: No es eso. Si a los dos los quiero, pero hubiera preferido tenerlos a los dos y no sólo a uno.

T. Onizuka: Bueno, son cosas que pasan, yo tampoco tengo padre.

I. Orimoto: Sí, pero el tuyo te abandonó, a Takuya TÚ lo mataste. No es lo mismo.

T. Onizuka: Tienes razón. Bien y bien, que pasen los otros.

T. Kanbara: Oye, este fic estuvo de Horror Show.

I. Orimoto: Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar como en "A Clockwork Orange".

T. Kanbara: Es que es demasiado buena esa película. Oye, Onizuka, podrías hacer un crossover de Digimon con "La Naranja Mecánica"… pero con los de Adventure.

T. Onizuka: ¿Y a quién mandamos a la cárcel, a Taichi o a Yamato?

T. Kanbara: Echémoslo a cara o cruz.

T. Orimoto: Oye, mamá. ¿Por qué me llamaron?

T. Onizuka: Entonces este es el chico… esta fotocopiado a ti, Kanbara.

T. Orimoto: Oye, ¿tú quien demonios eres?

T. Onizuka: Izumi te ha enseñado bien, pero hay cosas que no te ha dicho.

T. Orimoto: Ah, eres Takuya_Onizuka. Y ya lo se todo… Tú mataste a mi padre.

T. Onizuka: No, yo soy tu padre.

T. Orimoto: ¡No, es imposible!

T. Onizuka: Busca en tus instintos, sabes que es cierto.

T. Orimoto: Oh, Fuck this Shit!

T. Onizuka: No, chico. El de al lado es tu padre, el que tiene la aureola sobre la cabeza.

T. Orimoto: ¿Padre?

T. Kanbara: ¿Hijo?

T. Orimoto: ¡Padre!

T. Kanbara: ¡Hijo!

I. Orimoto: ¡Qué emotivo!

T. Onizuka: Valió la pena quedarme a las 4:10 de la madrugada escribiendo, y tengo que tomar el bus a la universidad a las 7:00. Ok, nos estamos viendo.

Acto Bonus Track 2 (Prólogo de Takuya Orimoto)

Hola, mi nombre es Takuya Orimoto. Vivo en Japón voy en 5° en la escuela básica. Soy un chico de 10 años que le gusta el fútbol y patear lo que tengo al frente, soy muy terco y nunca estoy quieto, pienso las cosas muy rápido y a veces meto la pata por ello, siempre me meto en problemas y termino sucio o herido o en inspectoría. También soy muy visionario y en ocasiones sueño cosas que aún no pasan. Vivo con mi madre y un amigo de ella, el señor Kouichi Kimura. Mi padre murió antes que naciera, pero me legó sus gafas, las que me dan fuerzas para seguir mi camino. A veces me aburro en clases, siempre llego atrasado y me castigan por ello. Tengo una compañera que lo único que sabe hacer es perseguirme para retarme, se llama Asuka Ozuma, a pesar de su carácter estricto, es una linda chica que le gusta cuidar plantas. También tengo a un tipo que me cae gordo, es de el curso de al lado, se llama Ryo Yukizuka, es mi rival en los partidos de fútbol, es desagradable, siempre le gusta andar solo para llorar en la oscuridad, y es bien EMO, tipo Saske. También tengo a un amigo que conocí en la enfermería cuando choqué con un poste de la portería, se llama Hiroyuki Yabuki, tiene 7 años y es bien tímido, pero sueña son ser jugador de fútbol, y quiere que le enseñe. Es bien llorón, pero buena persona.

Bueno, la historia comienza con una reparación a las duchas de las chicas, ya que una vez jugando fútbol, patee la pelota y golpeó la calefacción del agua y el baño estalló. Mientras estaban demoliendo para reconstruir, encontraron una entrada sellada que nadie podía abrir, ni siquiera con maquinaria pesada. Cuando se terminaban las clases, me quedé a escondidas para ir a investigar, pero cuando salí de mi escondite sigilosamente, me topé con Hiroyuki que estaba hablando con un profesor y me siguió a investigar, pero hacía tanto ruido que nos sorprendió Asuka y nos regañó, pero después se interesó en ir a ver, según ella "para que no hiciéramos nada peligroso". Cuando llegamos al lugar, allí ya estaba ese tipejo, Ryo Ozuma que nos detuvo. Me enojé y fui a golpearlo y caímos al suelo, Asuka y Hiro trataban de detenernos cuando la entrada empezó a abrirse como engranajes dorados y de la abertura, salía un gas verde que nos tomó y nos jaló hacia el hoyo…

…Desde ese día, nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre.

Agradecimientos a:

-Megu.

-Chii Evans.

-Trenx.

-TakeruDark.

-DC

-Hemde

-Buffy-CH

-Samurai girl

-L~


End file.
